Angel Justice
by WordPainter15
Summary: A trip to Unova for the summer turns into a war between Angel's morals and the public as she tries to justify a group of Pokemon's destructive deeds. Sequel of Voice of Angel where Cynthia adopts AU Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sequel time! If you're new highly suggested that you read Voice of Angel. I'll only be updating this story on Monday (besides today because making a new story's a pain) now because I have a new idea centered around Plumeria and her oc little sister; we'll see if I actually pull through. Cynthia's grandfather and sister names are made up.**

Angel moans in annoyance as hands try to jostle her awake. She withdraws under her covers and huddles into a ball in an attempt to avoid the assaulting fingers trying to wiggle their way under her body so they could flip her up skyward and off her bed. The platinum pokes her head out to glare at Cynthia before narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the mischievous smile playing on the adult's lips.

"Why are you smiling like that? What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Love. I'm just happy my baby girl's already seven!" The champion somewhat squeals and successfully pulls the child out from beneath her covers.

Angel kicks her legs so that they're no longer restrained by her blankets and stares with a confused, furrowed brow at the adult before her. Her head tilts to the side like a growlithe before she realizes the information being told to her.

"Oh, right. It's my birthday… I'm pretty sure. How do you know?" Angel asks curiously as she slides off her mattress and meanders over to her dresser.

The only noise to be heard is the creak of Angel's drawer as she pulls the wood out of place to grab a ruffled tank top and jean shorts out of hiding.

"Why aren't you more excited? It's your birthday!" Cynthia asks as she picks up Angel's discarded pajamas that missed the hamper basket.

The child shrugs and pulls the shirt over her head, "I never celebrated my birthday after I went to the orphanage. And why celebrate it that much when it was just me and Calamity?"

The champion, in a rare act of playful pouting, crosses her arms and mock glares at the platinum, "Well you're going to humor me today. We want to celebrate it."

Angel stiffens, "What do you mean we?"

Cynthia mentally chided herself for the slip before scooping the birthday girl into her arms, "Nothing. Come on, let's eat."

The blonde woman hurries out of Angel's room and scurries down the hallway. Her shoes squeak against the polished floor from the friction the rapid pace created. Angel tightens her grasp on Cynthia's signature black jacket as they turn a corner and, somewhat used to being dragged around, rests her head on her foster mother's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the outdoor scenery around Cynthia's river of blonde hair. She buries her face into the guardian's neck, instinctively inhaling the parent's sweet perfume, and prepares to fall back asleep in the small crook. Angel jerks up when Cynthia jostles her away.

"No sleeping."

"If you want to give me a present, tuck me back into my bed." Angel sasses as she lifts her head drowsily.

"Come on my sleepy snorlax. Wake up," Cynthia teases as she sets the child on the ground in hopes that walking would rouse her.

Angel clasps the blonde's hand to remain standing upright and uses her free hand to cover her yawn. She was half tempted to drop to the floor and stay there.

A breaking, glass plate is what it takes to wake Angel up fully. The shatter forces the child up in a frightened jump as the shards disperse across the floor. Cynthia places a cautionary arm in front of Angel to barricade her for stepping on the crystalline shards.

"Sorry Champ," Flint apologizes as he and Aaron go to pick up the shards. "Good thing I was on my _to_ the pancakes and not on the way back with them."

"Happy birthday Angel dear," Bertha greets as she enters and places a wrapped box on a table with a small pile of presents.

"Thank you…" Angel trails off as she eyes the gift table. The child swirls on her feet to slightly glare at Cynthia. "Mama! You're throwing a party for me aren't you?"

"I love surprise parties!" A loud voice echoes off the walls as Byron stomps into the room. Roark follows behind, an embarrassed blush coating his cheeks from his father's boisterous voice.

The older of the two goes off to start a conversation with Aaron and Roark approaches the two blondes to place the duo's presents on the table. He flashes a smile at Angel.

"Happy seventh Angel. Ya know seven's a lucky number? I bet you're in for an eventful year."

"I'm fine with one eventful year Roark, but thank you." Angel murmurs before moving to hide in Cynthia's coat.

The rock specialist smiles awkwardly for making Angel hide and hurries off as to not embarrass himself more.

Cynthia pivots to grasps the child and swing her around, "Enjoy yourself for me? One day surrounded by your species won't kill you. Candice is coming."

Angel sighs, but relents. "Fine."

"That's my Angel."

…

Angel gives a toothy smile for the camera before propelling the party hat off her head in a moment of spite. The act causes all the teenagers and adults to laugh and the energetic ice specialist, one of the few people Angel didn't shy around, places a gift colored in baby blue in front of her.

"I can't wait anymore. Open mine!" Candice demands excitedly.

"Candice!" Gardenia whines, "We're suppose to have cake first."

"How long can it possibly take for her to open her presents?" Candice snarks back and crosses her arms.

Volkner motions towards the present table from his chosen corner and the inhabitants of the room turn to look at the mountain of presents that had accumulated during the party.

"Ya know I bet most of those are from Cynthia," Aaron states from his spot at the table to no one in particular. Thanks

"I'll have one of the cooks bring the cake out and we'll sing. Then we can open presents," Cynthia informs. She leans down to place a kiss on her forehead, Angel tilting her head up to receive it, before walking off to the kitchen.

When she returns the champion is being flanked by three figures. The blonde motions Angel over and the child slides out of her seat to slink towards her mother.

"Hello Angel," Carolina greets and waves a flippant hand at the older gentleman beside her. "This is my husband Bert."

Angel raises a hand to timidly wave and secures her place in the space created by Cynthia's jacket. Her violet eyes peer out from around the adult's lean frame.

The man grunts and raises a hand. He nods at his granddaughter.

The teenager beside him leans down to match Angel's height, "Hey cutie! I'm Carly."

Angel leans out further to catch a glimpse, freaks at the energetic aura that the girl oozes, and jumps back behind Cynthia. She freezes up and shuffles backward into a shadow when her mother walks forward, abandoning her to the light, to talk to her family.

"Hey Sis," Carly chirps as she gives the elder a hug.

"Hello Carly."

The brunette casts a glance at the child watching silently from the side of the room. Destin, her sliggoo sliding along her arms. "Does she not like me?"

"No, that's not it. Angel's shy." Cynthia reassures; she turns around. "Come on Angel you said you'd try for me."

The platinum dashes to her mother and tugs on her shirt to be picked up. Cynthia pulls the girl up and directs her attention to her sister.

"Say hello to Carly. She's my sister."

"Hello…"

A light erupts and a skitty appears at Carly's feet. It meows at Angel and the child puffs her cheeks out in annoyance, "Hey! I'm not mean!"

Angel squirms out of Cynthia's grasp as the skitty yells at her. The platinum crosses her eyes in annoyance, "I'm not being mean! I don't know your trainer."

This slight bickering continues on for a moment before the feline growls an insult and Angel reels back. Her violet eyes water and she brings a hand to her eyes to wipe away the moisture. Destin leaves his spot at his mistress' feet to lean over the offender, its eyes slitted in anger. The balls at her waist shake in retaliation and her pokemon pop out of their capsules. Diadem and Mystic glare at the small cat that was slowly backtracking towards its trainer. Calamity rubs a horn against the girl's face, trying to ebb the silent tears and turns to growl at the pink pokemon. Angel's eyes widen in a panic and she grasps the one pokeball still holding its inhabitant.

"You can't come out now," Angel murmurs, voice shaky as she held in her tears. The ball shakes even harder when her voice cracks. The child tightens her grip on the capsule as if it would keep Giratina from popping out and races through the parting crowd to direct the beam of white light out of the building.

The dragon materializes in front of the guest and roars in the violator's general direction.

"Oh f-" Aaron slaps a hand over Flint's mouth to prevent the curse word from slipping out; not needing anything else to add to the tension.

Angel climbs atop the dragon's head. She brings her fingers to her lips and a piercing whistle stops her pokemon from advancing any further towards the skitty. They do however give one last glare before heading towards the call.

The three non flying pokemon board the seething legendary, Calamity rubbing affectionately against her girl, and Mystic mumbles something with Giratina. The dragon huffs in return and zooms skyward, leaving the stunned party goers behind.

They all turn to look at the skitty hiding behind Carly's legs.

"I have the cake!" The chef exclaims happily as he enters the room with a three layer, bright purple cake decorated with sugar pokeballs. He stops when he notices the dead silence, "What? Is it the wrong color?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for review** ** _Kurakuma_**

Garchomp lands on the grassy plains behind the League's mansion and leans down so her mistress can drop to the ground. The blonde mother pats Calamity's head as she passes her daughter's mass of pokemon huddled around her. The pokemon part to give the champion a path and Giratina looks up from its position on a patch of grass in front of her trainer. The beast flutters its wings before lightly nudging Angel with a phantom wing. The platinum nods and the creature stands, a slight tremor shaking the ground with the movement, before it takes to the sky.

Calamity moves to lay beside her trainer, her horn rubbing against the child's chin, and the others take Giratina's lead and give the two privacy. Mystic spreads its own wings and spirals into the air to avoid Diadem's Flamethrower as they are immediately thrown into a mock battle. Destin slides along the plain to go enjoy the shade of a nearby tree.

Angel doesn't move as Cynthia kneels to sit on her legs. Her long hair blankets Angel as a comforting arm is placed around her shoulders and her body is slid closer to the mother.

"What did it say?"

Violet eyes glance down and Angel's cheeks puff out. Her hair poof out slightly as she violently shakes her head.

"Why not?" Cynthia sighs and her arms lash out to grasp Angel's waist so she can turn Angel towards her.

The woman reaches within the folds of her jacket and pulls out a flat box wrapped in Angel's favorite color, purple. Cynthia's lips turn upward when the violet eyes flicker towards her and away from the space behind her. She shakes in, attempting to tempt the child, and Angel tentatively grasps the box.

Small fingers unravel the ribbon, the piece of velvet slides out of place and rolled to the ground. She gingerly picks at the paper and a slight rip is heard as the wrapping falls to the ground. Angel lifts the white lid and stares at the small hair adornments similar to the ones Cynthia herself was wearing at the moment. She fingers one of the cylinder shaped adornments. They were mainly black, but a stripe of purple encircled the middle. Cynthia takes the pair of hair clips and puts them into place. She smiles when Angel brings a hand up to fiddle with them.

"Now you can stop trying mine on when you think I'm not looking," Cynthia pokes on. "Besides, it adds some color to your hair."

The mother gratefully accepts the hug thrown at her and squeezes her daughter to her body.

"What happened?"

Angel rests her head on Cynthia's chest, she remains silent and relishes in the mother's heartbeat.

"It said I wasn't even family…"

"Angel," Cynthia sighs out. "You know…"

"But it is true. We aren't blood related and I was just a stray you took in. I'm not really even your dau-"

"Stop right now," Cynthia demands sternly, cutting the child's sentence off. "Don't start this again, Love." Her voice softens, "You are family. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Excitement laces the twenty-eight year old's voice again and Angel is propelled upwards as Cynthia stands and brings her with her. "I've got another present for you, but you have to open all the others first."

…

Angel shifted on Cynthia's lap as she turned to her right to thank Roark for her gift before placing the stuffed cranidos to the side and eagerly grabbing the last present that Cynthia had kept pulling away from her.

It was another flat box and a shake showed it made little noise. Unlike the previous gifts, she ravages the wrapping paper. The shreds of paper flying into both blondes' hair as it falls from the air. Angel tilts her head and stares at the papers inside with a confused look.

The page was a collage of postcard of Unova and a sealed envelope. She reaches out, tears the envelope and pulls out two plane tickets. A closer examination reveals that they were bound to Unova's Mistralton City. She turns sparkling eyes on Cynthia.

"Are we really?"

"Yup. There's a tournament in Unova and I've been invited. My friend has sold me one of her summer villas in one of the beach towns," Cynthia's arm wrap tighter around Angel's waist as she bounces up with a squeal very uncharacteristic of her character.

"Geeze kid, break my ears why don't cha?" Volkner whines as he stuffs a piece of cake in his mouth.

The mother glares at him for potentially ruining the moment, but Angel didn't seem to care. She turns back to her child.

"Look under the collage."

Angel raises an eyebrow, but does as told and curls the edge of the paper up and grasp the thick packet beneath with her other hand. She stares at the paper and her eyes trail along the words, she pulls out the loose sheet of paper stuck between the first two papers, before her violet eyes start to water for the second time that day. She drops the packet and chokes Cynthia in a hug.

Candice takes the pile of papers and skims through the paper before picking up the separate sheet that had fallen next to Angel on the table. Her lips spread into a large smile and she swirls the certificate in the air.

"Guess who's officially our champion's daughter?!"

A chorus of cheers erupts from the crowd and Cynthia hikes Angel into the air so they were face to face. She pressed her forehead with her officially legal daughter and smiled.

"Happy birthday Angel Shirona."

…

"Excuse me, Angel!" Carly calls out as Angel is walking down the hallway back towards her bedroom.

Carly advances and automatically takes the majority of the gifts she was carrying back to her quarters, "I- I wanted to say I'm sorry for what my Skitty said. Cynthia told me what happened and I'm sorry it ruined your day."

"It's okay," Angel comforts as she twists her doorknob and shoulders her door in. "It was right. I wasn't exactly trying. Meeting new people, it makes me really nervous. You can place them on my dresser. I'll sort through the mess later."

The brunette does as asked and places the gifts on the dresser's surface.

"Gesh my sis really went overboard," Carly muses as she looks at the pile, half of it from Cynthia.

"I told her she's going to spoil me rotten."

"You're too sweet to become a spoiled brat," Carly states.

Angel smiles and places her own pile on the bed. She plucks the garchomp stuff animal and squeezes it to her chest. She notices how Carly kept casting eyes to her walls.

"Mama has been helping start up a post card collection. It's just a pet project."

"I like it."

"What are you two up to?" Cynthia's voice filters through as she crosses the threshold and goes to pick up her daughter.

"Just talking," Carly slightly jumps when her phone buzzes and checks her message. "Alright Sis, I've gotta run. Something popped up at work and the Analise is going bonkers. See ya when you get back. Happy birthday Angel. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." Angel twists to face Cynthia once Carly leaves the room. "I like her."

Cynthia sighs in relief.

 **I used Cynthia's Japanese name for her last name. Not sure if any of you looked at me profile but I'm thinking about posting a sister fic featuring Plumeria and her oc little sis. It will probably short and not as elaborate as the Angel series but I hope you'll check it out. I also have like three other adoption stories using Fire Emblem and Fairy Tail so we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How you all doing? Sorry I'm updating a little later; I've been writing an essay all week and haven't been able to work on this. Hope you enjoy and if so inclined leave a review.**

Angel grunts as she drags her suitcase across the grassy meadow at the back of League's mansion towards the airplane. Cynthia follows slowly behind, shaking her head slightly in bemusement at her daughter's dogged insistence that she could carry her own travel bag despite it being twice the size of her backpack she used to lug around Kalos. Although the champion wasn't sure if carry could be used to describe the manner in which Angel jerked her way across the ground.

"Are you sure…" She starts once Angel reaches the bottom of the stairs leading up to the private plane.

"I can do it myself Mama!" Angel cuts off stubbornly.

The blonde drops her head to cover her laugh and it jerks up again when she hears a thump. A unrestrained laugh floats through her chest when her gray eyes see Angel slumped against the top of the metal staircase leading up to the airplane, her carry on thrown carelessly to the side from when she tried to hurl it over her shoulder and fell in the process.

"Told you I could do it," She sing songs and she stands up when Cynthia begins to ascend the staircase.

"Of course you did. You're my Angel," The mother gives a pat to the girl's head and leans down to grasp Angel's suitcase from the metal flooring.

Angel moves forward to lean against her mother in an armless hug before sprinting her way into the airplane. Cynthia follows at a slower pace and secures their bags in the area above the seats. She removes her jacket and tosses it onto the side table. The tall woman leans down to help Angel fasten the stubborn seatbelt refusing to tighten and places a light kiss on her forehead. Cynthia settles into the seat across and reclines into the cushion as the seatbelt light flickers to life. Her safety latch clicks and she looks up to see how Angel is faring.

The platinum in question bounces lightly in her seat. The weather report called for fair weather and no dark clouds blotched the sky. Her violet eyes run along the ground as the plane picks up speed.

Cynthia glances up at the safety seatbelt light as it flickered out and silently unlocks her strap from around her waist. She silently sneaks up from behind and attacks Angel's sides.

The child squeals and twists. Her small hands stumbles over her seatbelt lock. Angel dodges Cynthia attempt to grab her again and rolls out of her seat onto the ground to avoid the tickling fingers. She scampers off down the channel of the jet and ducks under a table. She backs against the wall when Cynthia walks by further down the hall.

The platinum scoots out from beneath the table and pushes herself upright into a sprinting position so she could run and hide behind the seat.

"H-hey!" She screeches when Garchomp, freshly released from her pokeball, traps her between her limbs.

Cynthia smiles smugly as she lifts the girl into her arms. They touch foreheads and the mother digs through one of the overhead compartment. She pulls out a few DVD cases and flashes the covers at Angel.

"Skitty and Company?"

The child leans over to examine the cases and shakes her head, "How to Train Your Dragonite."

…

Angel's eyes flutter open and she shifts in discomfort in Cynthia's hold. Her neck tingled uncomfortably and she casts a suspicious glance over her shoulder. The violet orbs instantly widen when she sees the myriad of eyeballs staring at her from behind and she promptly stuffs her face back into Cynthia's neck as if the act would hide her..

"This is my daughter, Angel," Cynthia introduced as she tried to jostle the child into a more awakened state, "Tired, Sweetie?"

"When did we get off?" She murmurs, voice still foggy with sleep as she looks up at her mother with murky eyes.

"About ten minutes ago. You didn't miss much. Look behind you, Love?"

Angel does as told and stumbles to straighten herself when Cynthia suddenly twist her so she faces the small group and places her on the ground.

"Say hi Angel. These are my friends, Caitlyn, Skyla, and Elesa."

The platinum flashes a wobbly smile and clutches Cynthia's leg tighter.

The redhead bounds forward and smiles, "Hey Angel! I'm Skyla! I specialize in flying types."

"Skyla back off. She just woke up," Elesa chided and pulled her best friend back by her elbow. "I'm Elesa and you'll find battles with me can be a little shocking." A slight giggle erupts past her lips and Skyla rolls her eyes.

"S'suppose to be a pun because she specialises in electric types. She makes bad puns." The pilot explains.

"They're not bad! Most of them are pretty goodra!" Elesa retaliates.

"Stop my ears!" The redhead pleads and covers her ears with her hands.

Angel gives an awkward smile and looks down when Calamity's pokeball bursts open. The absol shakes its fur and stretches before staring at the trio before her with a blank expression. Her green eyes blink before she looks up and grumbles at her trainer. The platinum covers her mouth with a hand to prevent the laugh from escaping. The child leans down and hugs the creature's scruff.

"Calamity, you're terrible. That's not a nice thing to say," Angel whispers into the pokemon's ear.

Calamity huffs flippantly and raises her head to watch the commotion in the distance. Angel internally groans when she sees the spark that crosses the guardian's eyes. The pokemon dashes off in a white blur and another is quick to follow as Angel gives chase.

"Calamity you can't keep running off like this," Angel whines as she rises from her squatting position to chase after her partner.

Cynthia blinks in silent stupor at a second before what just happened clicks and she bounds forward to follow the duo. Slight mumbling falling off her lips as she pursues her daughter.

Caitlyn smiles at the sight of her old supervisor chasing a child through the streets. Cynthia had no valid reason to fear, Mistralton City was quite small in comparison to other cities in Unova; the less than average size made getting lost difficult. Skyla found it amusing to see the champion without her usual stock, serious expression plastered on her face. She had never seen the blonde look so frazzled then at the current moment as she twisted through a forming crowd at the base of the pokemon center. The trio glance at each other, shrug, and make their way through the mass of people. They regroup with Cynthia, who's standing on the edge of the crowd watching her daughter and the green haired teenager converse.

The male had a liepard curled around his side and the feline shifts to sniff the child's hand as it approaches to rub the purple fur. The pokemon purrs and meows at the touch, its lean body moving away from its trainer to rub against Angel. Calamity uncharacteristically strays from her trainer's side to sniff the stranger and rears her head back when he goes to pet her head.

"Sorry, girl," he apologizes.

"Calamity," Angel chastises and taps her leg to draw her pokemon back to her side.

The absol huffs and shakes her body. The white ruff bounces with the movement and Liepard barely dodges the swinging tail as Calamity barges pass. The pokemon hisses at her and Calamity stares back hauntingly before lifting her snout in the air.

"Calamity stop being rude!" Angel pleads and wraps a restraining arm around the pokemon.

The liepard makes a curt snort and the disaster pokemon glares. Calamity growls a challenge and jumps to avoid an incoming shadow ball. The shiny pokemon swings her head forward and hurls the ball of water at the purple feline. It retaliates and slashes at the dodging pokemon with purple tinted claws.

"Calamity!" Angel yells and groans when her other pokeballs begin to shake. She places a soothing hand to settle them before grasping Diadem's and hurling it at the fray,

The pokeball erupts in a bright light and the fire type somersaults through the air. It growls at the at two bickering pokemon and a cannon of fire fire streams from his mouth. Liepard howls in pain as it is flung across the small area and Calamity expertly jumps out of the way. Diadem is soaked by a Water Pulse and launches itself at Calamity, preparing to tackle the pokemon into the ground when Angel jumps between the two.

"Alright you two stop it. Calamity, stop picking fights." Angel casts uncomfortable eyes at the staring crowd and her cheeks blush in embarrassment. She approaches the teenager and gives a quick, apologetic bow. "I-I'm sorry sir. Calamity is restless after being in her pokeball for the flight here. Please forgive her for her behaviour." Violet eyes turn to Liepard and a small hand strokes the feline's fur, "I'm sorry Liepard."

"No worries. I'm N. What are you doing here? You're a tad young for an adventure. Trainers don't start in Unova until they're sixteen."

"Angel, love, come here." Cynthia asks and bends to catch the child running at her. She turns to N, "I'm her mother."

N's eyebrows slightly raise at the sight of such a famous champion before he smiles at Angel, "Nice to meet you Angel. Liepard," The pokemon returns to his side and winds around his body affectionately. "I hope that we will meet again."

Calamity murmurs and Angel tilts her head to listen, "Calamity says she wants a real fight the next time we see you."

N's eyes widen even more as Cynthia carries Angel toward the pokemon center; the two quadrupeds flanking closely and glances down at his Liepard.

"Is that why you kept taunting her absol? You knew she could understand you."

The feline licks its paw silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy holidays! Sorry this chapter's kind of boring... It'll get more interesting in the next one, promise.**

Angel grasps her pokeballs from the Unovian Nurse Joy and feels the soft reassurances through her mind that all her friends are well. She gives a slight, thankful bow to the medic before scampering off to her waiting mother. The platinum buries her face into Cynthia's side and feels her guardians arms wrap around her.

"Ready Love? We're going to go through Chargestone Cave and spending the night at a research factory."

"I despise Chargestone," Skyla grumbles as she gently runs a brush over the feathers of an unfezant. The bird chirps and flaps a stray wing as one of Elesa's emolga soars around his head.

"I enjoy it. However, you could say that it's quite an Electric Terrain."

"Stop it! They're not funny!" Skyla screeches and her pokemon jumps when one of its feathers is brushed too hard.

"Did I axew?"

A slight giggle filters through Cynthia's shirt and the electric specialist casts a smug look at her best friend. Skyla hmphs and turns to the child.

"I hear you're a pretty good trainer," She motions to her pokemon that is preening his feathers. "Care for a battle?"

…

Unfezant scowls at the sky as rain drops begin to sprinkle down and flaps its newly groomed wings. It trudges to the battlefield when Skyla gives it a pleading look.

Angel stares begrudgingly at Cynthia as she tightens a rain slicker before allowing the child to step away from the protective circle created by the umbrella. She grumbles out a complaint of overprotective mothers before grasping her pokeball and throwing it into the air.

"Destin, curtain call!"

The sliggoo spins around on the ground, relishing the rain.

"Alright kid, you're move."

The child throws an arm out. Destin opens its mouth and its head is forced back to support the accumulating, multicolored sphere. The slug swirls its head and hurls the ball forward. It morphs into a dragon shape and twists to the side into the side of the flying pokemon attempting to avoid collision.

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" The gym leader commands as her arms flew to her sides.

The bird pokemon zoomed forward, white energy swirling around its body and rammed into the dragon who slid across the dirt field. It kept bombarding the dragon and as it striked for the third time the compacted creature glowed before a beam of blinding white cascaded down on the flying type. Its pained cry is heard as it is thrown back and drove into the ground. A defeated coo leaves its beak as it slumps onto the ground.

Destin slides over to Angel and stretches its form up to nuzzle her neck before it started to glow.

The small body morphed and became stocker. Newly formed arms wrap around the small trainer and she looks up at the tall pokemon as the light fades.

"Great job, Destin."

…

Angel pushes the floating crystal and watches it jostle back and forth with wonder. Her pokemon enjoy the levitating stones as well. Mystic and Diadem playing a odd spin off of catch and Destin head butting the larger ones to watch them fix themselves.

"An electric current keeps these crystals afloat," Elesa informs as her emolga nuzzle their electric pouches against the blue stone, small static sparks firing out of the sides.

"Pretty cool aye? I don't like the electric joltiks that pounce down and sap all the electrify out of my crosstransiever," Skyla interjects as she eyes the ceiling warily.

Calamity rubs her horn against Angel's side before enveloping it in a green glow. The illuminated scythe rams into one of the stones and sends it hurling towards Diadem and Mystic. It ricochets into the one the two were passing back and forth. A web of electricity sparks at the contact and causes the fur on Diadem's ruff to poof out as it passes him. The fire type growls at the absol.

Angel covers her giggle with a hand and rustles through her backpack for a brush. She jumps back when she gets a shock trying to smooth the pokemon's fur.

Garchomp tromps next to Cynthia and uses her dorsal fins to urge Angel and her entourage forward. The electric current doesn't affect her and provides good entertainment when the dragon turns to see Cynthia's hair sticking out like a puffed up Qwilfish.

"Har, har Garchomp. Angel, love, come on. We need to make it to the facility in time or we're stuck camping."

"Coming Mama," Angel answers and stuffs the brush back into her bag. It was a useless effort anyway. Everyone's hair wasn't being very nice.

The child grips her mother's hand and both flinch at the little jolt of electricity that passes between them. Angel slightly glares at her parent for the shock as if it was actually the blonde's fault for shocking her.

Calamity grumbles at her trainer and Angel looks down. Small chatter is exchanged between the two. The conversation draws the child's other pokemon forward to join the small chatter.

"Why would I do that?" Angel asks to a suggestion by Diadem. "How is running around through hot sand fun. You're the only fire type here." Her eyes roll in annoyance, "No I don't think that cliff diving is anymore fun… It doesn't matter if they would catch me." Angel retaliates and pushes the snout of the red pokemon away.

"Angel you are…"

"Yeah, yeah I know." The platinum answers. "How much longer Mama? Calamity's getting sick of her fur jutting out."

"We're almost there sweetie."

"Cynthia," Caitlyn starts, "Care to explain her little telepathy with her pokemon?"

The champion's slate eyes look up from her child, "Right. I never told you. We aren't really sure. Angel forms links with pokemon with ease…" Cynthia cuts herself off when she feels a tug on her pants leg.

"Mama. You're explaining it wrong. No links remember?"

"Sorry love." Cynthia looks back up, "I guess it's more of an instinctual message. Like how we know when our pokemon still are able to battle and when their limit is met, but her's is all the time with any message. She tells me it's harder with some pokemon than others but I've never seen her not able to communicate with."

"Interesting…"Elesa muses. "Hey emolga. Say something to her."

The electric squirrel soars over to rest on her shoulder. It chatters into her ear and Angel tilts her head to the side at the question.

"What'd it say?" Skyla asks.

"It wants to know why Elesa kissed Chili at the last Christmas party."

Skyla breaks out in a laugh and the electric specialist glares daggers at her snickering pokemon.

"I was a mistletoe dare and, Skyla, I'm pushing you Marlon under it this year if you don't stop laughing."


	5. Chapter 5

Driftveil City, one of the major ports of Unova. The energy had Angel pressed against Cynthia side, but it also making her desire to unlatch herself from her mother and explore. She pauses her walking for a moment to watch the bustling citizens haul away goods from the open market. Her violet eyes sparkle in interest when she sees a man pull out an incense for a customer and automatically moves closer to investigate.

The platinum eyes the wave incense with admiration for the craftsmanship when the luxury ball on her waist bursts open, startling the patrons in her vicinity. The quadruped rumbles a greeting before motioning her horn around them.

"What?" Angel twists her head to take in her surroundings. "Mama? Mama!"

The absol grips the fabric of her tank top to prevent the child from barreling into the forming crowd as she started to run to find her mother. The shiny pokemon mumbles around the fabric stuffed in her mouth.

"Right. Mama wouldn't have gone that far. She'd notice I'm gone by now."

The child weaves through the crowd with a growing blush at her outburst and squeezes through the entrance. The duo glances around and the platinum's shoulder's slump when she doesn't catch sight of her mother.

"Do you, by any chance, remember where we were suppose to be going…" Angel frowns when Calamity shakes her head. "Great."

The child's fingers thump against her side rhythmically as she plots and Mystic's dusk ball is pulled from her waist. Calamity grumbles her disagreement.

"You got any better idea?"

The red pokemon glares as it is pulled back into its ball and the black dragon forms besides her. It roars a hello and one of his smaller mouths grips at her hair.

"Nice to see you too Mystic." Angel's head is jerked to the side, "Alright, stop."

Her hair falls back into place and the child scrambles onto the dragon's back. The violet eyes flash down to the twitching pokeball al her waist.

"Don't feel bad Giratina. I would use you to fly around, but a giant, legendary pokemon soaring through the skies might just attract just a little…" Angel stops her sentence and steers the brutal pokemon to a side cliff. She grips the mythical pokemon's capsule and hurls it outward. "Actually, some attention is just what we need. Giratina, curtain call!"

…

"Somebody get Officer Jenny!" One witnesses cries out as she looks to the sky as a ginormous shadow falls over the crowd.

"What is that thing," Another bystander asks, fear lacing his voice.

The accumulating panic makes the champion and her entourage look skyward. Elesa removes her sunglasses to make sure they weren't corrupting her vision. Skyla blinks and squints as if it would suddenly morph the creature overhead into a different object. Caitlyn looks on in curious anticipation. The blonde champion stares on in a stupor before glancing down and noticing her empty side.

The local Officer Jenny speeds to a stop in front of them, her motorcycle squealing to a stop before them as it barreled through the path made by the civilians. "Elesa, Skyla, Caitlyn. What luck! Can you three gives us a hand. We have no idea what that thing is."

The Unovian trainers nod and pokeballs are thrown into the air. A gothitelle lands gracefully on the ground and crosses her arms as a blue aura flares around her. She responds to her trainers command and fires the Physhock at the beast hovering in the sky. Zebstrika crackles with electricity as a Thunderbolt follows the pink beam. Unfezant flaps its wings and blue energy soars off the wings to collide and meld with the other attacks.

"Wait! Stop!" Cynthia shouts as she moves too slowly to stop her friends.

Giratina swoops to dodge and roars when she feels the small hands slip from her spot on the dragon's neck. It pivots and its large head swoops down to watch in a panic as the child falls. The legend goes to catch her trainer, but a jolt of lightning prevents any movement. It gives a panic roar.

"Garchomp, catch her!"

The blue dragon bursts from its pokeball and the air breaks into silvery strands around her as she bullets through the sky. Garchomp's arms clasp around the child's body and dive bombs towards the ground. Angel scrambles out of the dragon's arms and grasps Skyla's arm.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt her!"

"Kid, this is a potentially dangerous…" Jenny begins but her mouth slackens when Angel grasps a pokeball from her waist. "Wait, you can't catch that thing in a…"

"Giratina, return!" The creature is veiled in red and absorbs into the capsule. Angel sighs and brings the ball closer to her face. "You okay?" The ball shakes in response. "Good."

"Look at the trouble you're causing Love. When did you even wander off?" Cynthia chastied as she bent down and took her child into her arms.

"I got distracted at the market. When Calamity finally popped out to tell me you were long gone. I thought Giratina would get your attention for sure…" She downcasts her eyes and glances at the police officer. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I forget that she can be scary sometimes."

"Uh- It's f-fine; I guess? No one got injured so… J-just be careful okay?" The officer stammers before mounting her bike and zooming off.

"Love, try to stay close okay? I don't need to lose you anymore."

"Yes Mama," Angel murmurs and bumps her forehead against Cynthia's chin.

The mother laughs and playfully bumps back. Garchomp decides to barge in and headbutts the child gently, causing the girl to giggle and squeal even louder when the creature bumps into Cynthia with a tad too much force.

"Garchomp. You did that on purpose," Cynthia states calmly and draws the troublemaker back into her pokeball. She lifts the child into her arms and looks her in the eye, "You know. I'm not sure who's the bad influence on who."

"Despite common belief, Garchomp's very playful. Besides, she keeps the boys out of trouble!" Angel chirps. "So where did you say we're going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**reviews are appreciated and enjoy**

Angel peers over the top of Garchomp's head from her position on the beast's shoulders. Calamity canters along side them and the younger creature stare curiously at the area around them. Sun glistens off the docks in the ports. The tied up boats sway lazily with the sleepy current, making it a vast contrast to the bustle around them.

Employees baring World Tournament staff or volunteer shirts carry around boxes holding merchandise to the roadside stands and hauling necessities toward the stadium. Trainers fiddle with pokeballs and walk nervously beside their partner pokemon. Laminated passes glare back sunlight around contestants necks and any pokemon not safely tucked inside their pokeballs sported matching passes.

Angel's own pass chafes against her neck and she tugs at the discomfort. Garchomp stops to glance at the wriggling child and elicit Cynthia to swat at the platinum's hand to prevent the girl from fiddling with her lanyard.

"Stop that," The champion chided and reaches up to take her baby of her perch and swing her onto the ground.

"It itches!" Angel complains, but stops fiddling with her access pass to play with her mother's fingers. "What is this tournament anyway?"

"It's split into different sectors," Caitlyn begins. "A world junior cup for those who haven't collected all eight badges, a cup for those who've collected eight badges in any region, and a professional cup for leaders, elite members, and champions."

"Although the professional cup is mostly entertainment for those who get bored watching rookies," Elesa adds as an afterthought.

"Are you competing Angel?" Skyla asks as she munches on a piece of cotton candy.

"I wasn't planning on it…" Angel admits and sighs in bemusement when her pokeballs jump at her waist. "Although my pokemon want to."

"You could go against me. I'm sure I can arrange that," Cynthia offers, excitement lacing her voice.

Angel grimaces, "Do I have ta?"

"Burn heal anyone," Elesa snickers slightly and jumps when an elbow is rammed into her ribs.

"I don't like battling my own mother. Besides, she'll demolish my team."

"I think that giant thing you have in that pokeball could sweep anything," Elesa drawls out as the pass through the automatic doors.

Angel narrows her eyes at the electric user, "She isn't the strongest fighter in actuality and she can hear you. I-I guess I could battle you if you really want," She murmurs at her mother.

"I always love a battle with you. You're the most interesting opponent."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this humiliation over with."

…

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have a surprise for you today. Before we begin for the day, Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, has offer an one on one exhibition match with her own daughter, Angel! Let's make some noise!"

A thundering applause resonates throughout the arena and Angel bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation as she shuffles her way forward onto the dirt arena. Calamity pads softly besides her and leans into the hand rubbing against her neck. The violet eyes dart across the field toward her overconfident mother tossing Garchomp's polished pokeball into the air and crosses her arms at the adult's smug expression.

Cynthia smiles smugly and the pokeball is hurled outward with an elegant toss. The spinning sphere burst open and the dragon shakes the ground in its descent. It roars at Angel and the child gulps at the cocky taunt.

"Well, Love?"

Calamity moves forward, but is stopped momentarily by her partner. Angel leans down to whisper in its ear and a subtle nod is returned before it leaps onto the field.

"Angel sends out absol to deal with Cynthia's infamous Garchomp. Hey Rick, what do we know about this kid?"

"Not much," The other anchor replies over the loudspeaker. "She's the adopted daughter of champion Cynthia. I've heard she's pretty strong."

"Your move Sweetie."

Calamity's green eyes flash behind her and lock eyes with her trainer before she crouches low and pounces forward, horn glowing. Garchomp lumbers to the side and swirls her tail around in an attempt to knock her over. Calamity hops and rolls on her ground back to her paws. Shards of ice hurl into the incoming dragon's face and causes Garchomp to recoil. The beast shakes its head and dives underground at Cynthia's commands.

The quadruped stares at the ground, legs sprawled to catch every slight tremor being made by the pokemon beneath her. Angel's eye lazily trace across the arena floor.

"Looks like Angel's in quite the pickle."

"Cynthia doesn't seem to think so," Rick interjects when he notices the anticipation on the champion's face.

The violet orbs widen and both youngsters jump to avoid the incoming mass of muscles. Angel springs her hand up and Calamity follows the command. Using a Quick Attack as a speed boost, the pokemon rams into the dragon into the ground. A dust cloud stirs up and a moment passes before Calamity flees the close quarters. Garchomp shakes her head to clear the particles clogging her nostrils and puffs of steam exit her nose. Dark scuff marks marr its body and it shakes its limbs to shake away the soreness. Cynthia grimaces at the slight limp that occurs when the beast takes a step forward.

"Crit, fairy move. That had to hurt even a champion like Garchomp."

Angel uses the slowness caused by the injury to her advantage and Calamity barrels forward, horn aglow.

"Garchomp, pin it then Brick Break!"

Garchomp's tail rams into the pokemon, throwing its mid-air strike off balance, before a glowing claw slams into the pokemon's side. A small explosion is caused by the collision and the forces throws the furred creature across the floor into the side panel behind Angel.

"Calamity!"

"And absol is down for the count. That was spectacular though."

"Got that right Rick. A seven year old got a good amount of damage done on a champion's ace. That's something to be proud of."

"And proud I am," Cynthia states as she withdraws her pokemon and crosses the field, stepping over the trenches their pokemon had created. The mother rustles the daughter's hair and gently rubs Calamity's head. "You doing okay Calamity?"

The pokemon barks and is hugged by her trainer.

"She's fine. Actually, she's pretty satisfied. We've grown right Mama?" Angel inquires.

"Like an Exeggutor in Alola."

"What do you mean?" The child asks, head tilted.

"I'll explain it to you some other time," Cynthia promises as she brings her child into her arms.

"And there you are folks. A champion and a young prodigy trainer neck in neck! It's just a preview of all the excitement to come! Next battle is the first round of the junior cup. Remember trainers, winner gets a battle with our champion Alder!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy, reviews are appreciated.**

Cynthia brings the water to her lips and chugs the liquid. The cooling substance sliding down her throat and settling comfortably in her stomach. Angel bumps her chin gently as she closes the plastic bottle and the champion gives the desired attention by delivering a warm smile.

"Aw, so adorable!" Skyla squeals at the sheer cuteness of the moment.

The slate eyes roll before turning their attention back to the arena floor where two elite trainers, both with eight Unovian badges, duked it out below. The emboar swung its arm into the opponent's krookodile that attempts to endure the blow with crossed arms.

"I remember these two," Elesa comments. "That krookodile was a krokorok the last time I saw it though. Just about swept my whole team."

"Yeah, well I remember that emboar. I had the advantage but it still demolished Unfezant," Skyla grumbles irritably. "Who do you think's going ta win?"

"Hard to say," Caitlyn admits. "Neither exactly has an advantage. A ground type move will faint Emboar, but a fighting type will also easily knock out Krookodile. Cynthia?"

The champion hmms and examines the two pokemon battling below. Her eyes twinkle as her brain analyzes the duo.

"I call Krookodile," Elesa states. "That pokemon has a massive attack stat."

Angel shakes her head at the hypothesis. "Emboar. It may be slower, but it does have high HP. Watch, those close contact moves aren't hitting it very hard. Besides, I can feel it. Emboar's a higher level."

As Angel predicted the upcoming dig knocked the pig creature back, but it got caught in a massive choke hold by the opponent. A glowing fist forces it out of the hold and into the ground. A small ditch left in the wake of the speeding pokemon as it is rammed into the wall. The ground type gives out a weak cry before it passes out. The referee calls it and the emboar and it's trainer give a victorious shout.

"Nice call kid," Skyla compliments and watches as staff and ground type pokemon take the field to repair the floor. A gardevoir replaces the broken segments of the wall and the charmander on its shoulder softens the metal so that the shellos resting on the opposite shoulder can cool it with a water gun.

"Yes, Angel's quite good at anything pokemon," Cynthia adds.

"Stop Mama. I'm really not."

"Miss. Cynthia! Lovelier than ever I see," A boisterous voice echoes throughout their balcony viewing and the blonde releases a patient sigh as she turns to face the red headed champion.

"Alder," She muses. "What a surprise."

The three females surrounding her suppress their laughter and she feels Angel slide off her lap to hide in her side as the Unovaian champion saunters towards them.

"How are you doing lovely lady?"

"Fine…"

"I heard you were here and couldn't resist. I was going to catch lunch soon. Any chance you would join me."

"As much as a magikarp learning Draco Meteor. Aren't you suppose to be making an appearance after this round?" The champion inquires.

"I can always skip it. Come on! The pie in Driftveil is extraordinary."

"What's extraordinary is what a bad role model you are." Cynthia replies.

"Well maybe some other time then. Oh, what's this?" The man's eye latch onto the shifting frame of Angel as she peeks over her mother to see the unwanted guest. "Hello young one. What are you doing here?"

"Where've you been Alder? Haven't you heard about the champion's new daughter?" Elesa asks as she examines her nails.

"Daughter aye? What's your name little miss?"

Angel shrinks back into Cynthia's side and butts her head under the champion's arm to burrow from sights. Alder smiles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Her name's Angel. She's quite the little trainer." Caitlyn answers.

"Good trainer aye? Alright. Angel I challenge you to a battle at the end of the day. It will be a grand show for everyone!" He laughs out. "Yes a good show indeed. Now I just need to arrange it," The redhead mumbles to himself as he meanders out of the balcony area to find a Tournament staff member.

"W-wait what? Mama!" Angel stammers out as she straightens.

Cynthia gives a bemused smile, "Sorry Love."

…

Angel throws a poffin into her hydreigon's mouth. It is demolished by a set of jaws and lumps down his gullet. Mystic licks his chops in satisfaction before turning toward the battle field. Wings stiff with eager anticipation at the prospect of finally getting a good fight.

Alder's bouffalant moos with rivaling eagerness, pawing at the ground with its mighty hooves. Its head rears toward the sky and the golden adornments on its large horns glare as they reflect the sunlight streaming through the open arena ceiling. Steam erupts from its snout as it snorts out its anticipation and Angel purses her lips in nervousness as the pokemon's aura passes over her.

"Ready to go Mystic? Unovian pokemon against unovian. Let's see who's better."

The dragon murmurs and flies a few circles around his master. Angel's platinum hair tornadoes around her small body at the movement and her black hair clips clack against each other. Her hand motions up and the brutal pokemon loosens it muscles as it hovers above the dirt floor.

"For this battle it is a two on two battle. Alder has sent out his infamous Bouffalant and Angel has released Hydreigon. There will be no switching; switching will result in forfeiting of the round. Battle start!"

Angel taps her head with a finger and the dragon type's eyes glow. The bovine creature starts stumbling to one side as if drunk and starts charging random directions. Mystic stays a good few feet above the ground as the brown quadruped dove into the wall with such force that the impact caused its muscles to quiver.

Mystic turns and roars at his trainer. Angel shrugs in responses and waves a flippant hand. The dragon forms a yellow orb between its small jaws and curveballs the Focus Blast at the stumbling pokemon that had made its way back to the center of the arena. It bursts once it makes contact and dust spits up due to the explosion. The shaking of the quadruped's large head breaks the barrier of dirt and collateral static crackles around its muscled body.

The confused pokemon twists when Alder calls out to it and the redheaded champion makes a face when the pokemon starts stampeding toward him. With not much option he scrambles for its pokeball and recalls it into its capsule before it damages itself farther.

"And with that withdraw Hydreigon gets the first round. Angel, you may decide whether or not to switch or not."

The hydreigon draws closer as it is motioned forward and a few whispered words are shared. The dragon taps its ball and draws itself back into its home. Angel runs her fingers over her trainer belt. The small digits bounce up as her pokeballs shake in anticipation.

Skyla leans against the balcony railing. Her back pops back into place as she stretches skyward, arms clasped as she reaches for the clouds. She twists to look at Cynthia, red curtain draping over her back.

"Who ya think she's going to pick?"

"Well Calamity's out since she battled me today. Mystic out and she views Giratina as a unfair advantage. That leaves either her Goodra or Arcanine." Cynthia answers.

Alder rubs the back of his hand sheepishly, "Eh sorry kid. I actually didn't bring any other pokemon with me. Didn't think you'd confuse my bouffalant and make me call 'em back."

The commentators cover the microphones to hide their groan and the Unovians in the balcony stands cover their faces in embarrassment.

"Such horrid decorum," Caitlyn murmurs from her seat beside Cynthia.

"This is an embarrassment for the whole League," Elesa adds.

"Aw I'm sure it's not that bad," Skyla tries to amend but sees how the participating trainer either stare in a shocked stupor or with cocky smirks. "Okay, maybe it is."

Angel stares at the champion with a disturbed expression. She withdraws her hand from her trainer belt and gives a slight bow of her head in a sign of respect before she quickly shuffles out of the arena into the corridor that connected the dirt battlefield to the bleachers.

The child passes through the threshold at the balcony. Cynthia opens her arms to allow the child to scramble onto her lap and Angel places her head into the crook of Cynthia's neck.

"I'm not ever battling him again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who wrote this instead of studying for midterm exams? Please drop a review if you have comments; it's a big motivator. Plot finally comes into effect**

Destin's chubby arms hug his trainer's backpack to his chest as the child exchanged money with the concession stand cashier. The teenager hesitantly hands over the two towering ice cream cones and his lips pull back into a panicked smile when the two pillars start to sway in the child's hands.

Lucario's eyes glow as they surround the two desserts and the Physic gently prods the white substance back into place. It grunts when Angel mumbles a soft thank you and stands, nimbly making its way down the corridor back to its mistress. Evidently tired of being asked to babysit a child that doesn't need another pokemon ready to beat in the skull of anybody who'd dare to mess with her.

Angel nods her head and motions for Destin to follow. Her legs jump forward to catch up with her mother's pokemon; violet eyes frantically following the ice cream's ditzy dance. She sways to keep the tower straight and Destin trods alongside her ready to catch the desert the moment it toppled over.

The child stumbles to the side as she tries to clear a corner and her body is halted by a hand lighting tugging her back upright.

"You should be careful. That would make quite the mess."

Angel looks up at the the man before. He was dressed in a suit, key stone glistening in his coat pocket, and sported pale crystalline eyes and matching hair. The child nods and twitches her muscles to keep the ice cream upright.

"Here, I'll hold one for you. Where are you going with so much ice cream?" He asks as Angel warily hands him the smaller of the two cones.

"To my Mama. She has a sweet tooth," The platinum turns at the sound of Lucario's footsteps backtracking down the hall and the blue pokemon grunts. "Sorry Lucario," Angel apologizes. "We're coming. Come on Destin."

…

Cynthia fidgets with her watch and stares expectantly down the hallway for her daughter. The tournament had ended for the day and she had felt the desire to sedate her gnawing sweet tooth. Her hand spasm towards her pokeball, ready to release Garchomp so that the dragon could sniff the girl out, but the bark of her Lucario soothes the hand. The slate eyes clear when Angel reappears, Lucario and Destin flanking her sides. Her eyebrows raise at the figure next to her as she takes the ice cream cone out of the Hoenn champion's hand.

"Steven Stone. Didn't know you'd be here. Thank you for helping Angel."

The man casts a glance down at Angel, "This is your mother?"

The child doesn't answer and goes to lean into Cynthia's side. She offers the blonde the ice cream cone in her hand and Cynthia exchanges the smaller one for the offered desert. The seven year old immediately attacks the melting side slowly inching its way toward the ground.

"She's was my foster child…" The champion pauses to think. "Let's see… It was the end of spring when we met so now it's been just over three months. The adoption papers have just recently been signed. Angel, love, this is Steven Stone. He's the champion of the Hoenn region and specialises in steel and rock types."

"Thank you for your help mister Stone, sir," Angel murmurs before tugging lightly at her mother's shirt with her free hand. "Mama, remember you promised that you'd take me to the market before it closed."

"Thank you Angel. Yes I remember, don't worry."

"Would you mind company? I have wanted to check the market out for myself as well," Steven asks and straightens his tie.

"Angel?" When the child doesn't protest the champion shrugs her indifference. "If you want to."

The trio makes their way to the marketplace, Angel casting sideway glances at the pokeballs at Steven's waist as she nibbled on her ice cream cone. She looks up and smiles when Cynthia pats her head.

The child tongues the remainder of the desert out of the bottom of her cone before tossing it behind her at her pokemon who jumps to snatch it from the air. The platinum licks her fingers of the sticky residue before Cynthia's prodding hand encircles her wrist to pull it away from her face. A wipe is pulled from the woman's pocket to wipe at her fingers before being disposed of in a nearby garbage can.

The violet eyes roll as Calamity rubs against her trainer. Her horn prods into the child's side and Angel leans down to listen to the pokemon's murmurs. Their eyes glint mischievously before Angel jumps onto her pokemon's back. The white guardian adjusts to the weight before bounding away, paws slapping against the pavement as the duo torpedos past pedestrians.

"Angel! Get back here!"

Steven chuckles slightly and covers it with a cough when Cynthia turns to glare at him.

…

Angel fingers through the various trinkets available to her, Cynthia's insistence for a souvenir echoing in the back of her mind. The child fingers Calamity's neck ruff in her consideration, eyeing the sparkling stones and jewelry with interest. Cynthia skims through a selection of books, one eye on the cover titles and the other on her daughter who tended to enjoy running off. Steven stands next to her, low voice murmuring about some legendary find somewhere around the world. The words twist through the air on the slight wind current and flutters to Angel's ears.

"It's a legendary find apparently. You have heard of the stone eyed maiden correct? I know very little of the myth, but a woman of stone intrigues me."

"I have heard of it, yes." Cynthia responds as she displaces a large text from the table and handing the clerk a chunk of money. "Unfortunately, books on the legend are basically non-existent."

"You should've asked Sycamore, Mama," Angel jests as she returns the trinket to its spot and nudges Calamity over to her mother. The white pokemon shifts her trainer on her back as she backs away from the table to avoid a collision and tucks her tail up as she turns toward the blonde champion. The child straightens on her mount, "He would've shown you his files on the legend. The XYZ legend is a tale passed down mostly by mouth, like famous fables or childhood rhymes."

"You know it then," Steven inquires. "Please, tell me. I desire to know about the statue. Who made it?"

"The stone eyed maiden isn't a statue!" Angel huffs. "It's a person turned to stone by Yveltal. It's actually a really sad story." The child slumps her backpack off and digs around the abyss. She pulls out the worn journal that belonged to her deceased father. The yellowed pages crackle slightly as the platinum gently shifts through the worn book and she hands the page over to Cynthia. "See, my Daddy wrote about it here. Pretty good source too. Remember, my family hails from Kalosian royalty and his account there is based off the documents that are stored in family vault…" Angel brings a finger to her chin in thought. "I should probably send a picture to the Professor."

"Why didn't your father keep the documents with him?" Cynthia asks as she looks up from the ink blotted page.

"R'member? My Daddy never got along well with the rest of the family. Lysander was his brother remember? As self-imposed outcast the family heirlooms were not available to us. You see, this legend stems back a long, long time ago when Kalos was split into tribes and small kingdoms. My family was the last ruling family of Kalos over 3,000 years ago, then the great war happened, and after that the region set up the system it has now. However, that myth is the earliest mention of Xerneas the life pokemon, Yveltal the destruction pokemon, and Zygarde the order pokemon."

"You have a rich lineage little one," Steven comments as he takes pictures of the journal so he could properly examine it later.

"Rich in tragedy." Angel mutters to Calamity and the creature raises its head to nuzzle its trainer. The child smiles and gives an affectionate rub. She stares curiously as Cynthia closes the book with care and hands it back.

"Show to me at the hotel, okay Love? I don't want that damaged. Come on, let's find you a souvenir."

"Okay Mama." The child slides off Calamity and the duo go to follow the turning and retreating figures. An uncomfortable shock runs down Calamity's body and Angel feels it through their connection, causing both to stumble into each other uneasily. Angel helps Calamity balance and the absol shakes the odd sensation out of her cranium but looks skyward at the darkening dusk for the source of the feeling.

"What could that have been?" Angel murmurs to herself before straightening when her mother calls out for here. "Coming Mama. Come on Calamity, it's probably nothing important."

…

Smoke rises from the forest below. Billowing, twisted skeletal pillars of blackened air accumulate into a colossal cloud above the crackling fire. The cries of pokemon could be heard as the creatures scrambled to flee the expanding flames. Water pokemon could be seen trying to combat the overpowering flames.

A large creature grunts to its companions and leaps off the cliff overlooking the destruction. Three similar forms follow its descent and they shake the earth as they collide with the ground below. Bursts of water joins the armada created by the other water types. The glowing aura created by the Helping Hand expanding as it energized the attack.

One of the creature turns when it hears a frantic cry. Its eyes narrow in on the netted pokemon. Some gnaw ferociously on the rope of the nets they were trapped in and others squealed as they were roughly shoved into cages by the poachers. The creature's nose twitched at the smell of gasoline pungent in the air surrounding the men.

The humans turn at the sudden bright glow. They scream as hooves come propelling down. Blood spurts from their mouths as the limbs descend into their ribcage and a glowing horn forces them into the base of a rock.

The pokemon turns when its companions grunt at it, alerting it to the sirens in the distance. They glance at the withering forest and shake their heads. Ears flicker towards the roads and eyes catch sight of the multi-colored lights swirling in the distance.

The group runs off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review** ** _KnightsKing._** **Reviews means a lot and encourage me to write I'm doing a one shot challenge for the month of Feburary so Memories of Angel will be getting new updates soon.**

Angel pauses in her walking, letting her mother get ahead of her. Her head tilts up to stare at the flatscreen in the lounge area of the hotel the revered participants of the tournament were being housed in. Every suite sported a large television of its own, so Angel wasn't sure why they spent the money to keep another one on in the lounge when most residents either stayed cooped up in their rooms or were spending their time outside in the city.

A newswoman reported outside a burnt forest. The trees were scarred black and their limbs hung limply, ashy and dead. The camera focused away from the damage and zoomed in on the reporter.

"This is Unova News reporting on Route 14. A forest fire occurred in the dead of night. Three men were found with serious injuries, cracked ribs and lacerations across their chest outside the woods. They have claimed that a large, quadruped pokemon had caused the damage. This rouge pokemon was apparently with three others of similar build and they have been labeled as potential threats. The identities of these pokemon remain unknown, but information is asked for. Should you believe to have encountered these pokemon you are recommended to not engage in battle unless a veteran trainer of eight badges. Here is one of the victims on last night's event."

The screen flashes the new station's logo before the video of a man, torso wrapped in bandages, starts to play.

"The thing was wild. It attacked us with no warning," He muffled through the bruise on his mouth.

"And what were you doing there so late at night?" The reporter inquired.

"W-well, y-ya see… My and my buddies saw the forest and though "we've got to help!" Yeah, that's what happened! We were just going to help those poor pokemon and one jumped us."

Calamity rumbled next to Angel in suspicion and disbelief at the human race's stupidity. Angel rubs the creature's head and nods in agreement.

"You're right Calamity. He's not a good guy. I bet those pokemon had valid reason."

"Angel!" Cynthia calls as she hands a boy an autograph.

The platinum turns away from the screen and her feet jump forward to catch up with her mother. Her shoes squeak quietly as she halts at her mother's side, Calamity skidding to a stop next to her.

"You're pokemon's a weird color," The boy who had been handed the autograph snarks at the child, hands flinching upward to fix the tie of his expensive dress shirt before he cast a demeaning look at the younger girl again. "Alder's nothing to take seriously. He's not serious about battling and just so happens to have really powerful pokemon. I bet my pokemon is a lot better than yours. Besides, I've collected four badges already!" He boasted, hands on hips.

Cynthia grind her teeth in annoyance; sometimes rich trainers really needed a reality check. Calamity seemed to share her frustration, mouth opening to slightly bare teeth at the obnoxious youth. The champion debates whether or not to intervene, knowing that her child tended to mute in new situations.

"I've collected five," Angel retaliates numbly and digs through her knapsack to unearth her old badge case from Kalos. She clicks open the case to reveal her five polished Kalosian badges.

The boy panics at his mistake before eyeing the foreign badges, "Those aren't Unovian badges."

"Correct, they're Kalosian." The platinum stated, as though the fact should be obvious. "I'm from Lumiose City."

"Donald! Did you get that autograph you wanted?"

The boy turns, "Yes Mother. I was just having a conversation but this girl is being rude!"

Cynthia gently grasps Angel's arm to pull her closer to her body; the child, in response, grabs hold of Calamity's scruff to keep her from jumping the other child in the room.

"Excuse me miss, but my daughter hasn't done anything. She simply showed your son her badge case."

The woman looks up to interject, but stutters through her words when she notices the voice is Cynthia. "Champion Cynthia! I'm sorry if he bothered you. Come Donald."

"Wait! You, I want to battle!" A white glare erupts and a chandelure. "My father gave me this pokemon while traveling. Go, Chandelure!"

Angel motions at the approaching pokemon, bored of the encounter and wanting it over with. Calamity leaps forward and hurls a dark, murky Shadow Ball at the opponent. The fire type collides into his trainer and slumps in its unconsciousness.

Calamity is rubbed affectionately and the creature nudges its trainer, eyes casting an amused glint at the young brat scurrying to his room to heal him pokemon.

Cynthia grabs her daughter's hand, satisfied in the way Angel handled to situation. She ruffled the younger's hair, making the child shake her locks in irritation and half-heartedly glare. The champion covers her laugh with a hand as the girl reached up on tiptoes to press the elevator's button.

Angel huffs as she stomps inside. She heads for the corner and grasps the bar anchored to the wall. The way elevator's bounced and the doors remained close even after reaching the destination always made her uneasy. Her pokemon pokes her nose into her pokeball, disappearing in a burst of light.

Cynthia chuckles at the expression on her daughter's face and makes her way over to her daughter's corner. The champion pokes her daughter's matching hair adornments, earning an irritated look.

"Why the sullen face, Love? Smile for me?" A few ticklish fingers poke at the sides and elicit the desired laughter.

"Just remember why I'll never fit in with the rich."

"They're not all snobs," Cynthia reassures. "Any spoiled child acts bratty after a while." The mother explains as she fixes the barrettes she had misplaced from position.

"Are you trying to tell me something? All you do is spoil me," Angel interjects and swats away the pestering hands.

"Well, my Angel is too adorable and sweet not to spoil. Don't worry, Calamity won't let it go too far."

Angel's luxury ball bounces on her hip in agreement. The child brushes a hand over it to settle it before dislodging her backpack off her back to return her badge case to its place in her bag.

"I'm surprised you brought that with you," Cynthia admits as she zippers the backpack for the child.

"Nostalgia I guess," Angel comments. "I like to think I'll get the other three some day."

Cynthia ponders the thought, wheels turning in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you waiting for MoA updates sorry the one I'm working on is longer and I had a sweet 1) over the weekend. Enjoy and review please.**

The next morning Angel wakes to Garchomp staring at her from the corner of the room. Further inspection shows Cynthia missing from the suite and the child pushes her body up. Her fists rub the drowsiness out of her eyes as she lays back down and her body rolls off the red. Garchomp roars in nervousness and she lumbers over to examine the heao in the ground for injuries. Calamity huffs at her trainer's sleep-induced idiocy and jumps off the bed, paws narrowly avoiding the girl half asleep on the floor. Garchomp pokes Angel gently with a claw and looks up when the door opens.

The blonde champion returns, bag in hand, and stares at her daughter. She shakes her head in amusement and places the paper bag containing two muffins from the breakfast door on the first floor on a side table. The woman leans down, grasps the child, and gently tosses her back onto the bed. Angel's body bounces on the mattress and she cracks her violet orbs open to look at her mother.

"Morning my little Komala," Cynthia cooed teasingly. She ducks to avoid the swat at her head and a small bout of laughter escapes her mouth. "Come on sleepy. Last day of the tournament and I have a surprise for you… What?" The blonde asks when Angel eyes her warily.

"Last time you said that it was a surprise party." The child mumbles spitefully as she crawls out of bed to change out the nightgown and into a outfit fitting for summer.

Slate eyes roll and she hands out the muffin, nibbling her own as they made their way to the lobby. Cynthia grabs the handle of Angel's backpack when the girl tries to book it out of the building as Alder approaches.

"Hey!"

"You are not leaving me alone with him."

"Hello beautiful! Radiant as ever I see. Any way I can…"

The redhead is cut off by Caitlyn as the psychic trainer, flanked by her two gym leader friends, "Good morning Cynthia, Angel. Last day. Let's see who wins."

"Aw yeah I get to battle with Drayden!" Skyla announces enthusiastically.

"And get a Draco Metor in the face. He'll demolish you," Elesa states.

"Whatever you say miss. Sunshine," The flying specialist huffs out. "Besides, you're up against Clay so I think we all know who's winning your match."

The supermodel doesn't reply, but rolls her eyes at her friend's playfulness.

"What about you Angel?" Caitlyn inquires, "Are you putting on a show today."

The platinum violently shakes her head no. "You kidding? I officially only got five badges, and none of them are even from here! No way am I going anywhere near that arena. Besides, I've already been coerced into battle twice."

"You have badges," The elite member asks. Curiosity laces her voice. "Tell me about the battle style in Kalos."

Angel doesn't understand the fascination, but shrugs and does as asked with no complaints. She digs out her badge case to show the older girl and the duo gets a few paces ahead of the rest of the group as they make their way to the stadium.

Daughter distracted, Cynthia turns to the gym leaders walking beside her. "I have a favor for you two."

…

Angel watches her mother and the champion she met the other day, Steven, battle below. Both had resorted to mega evolution to try to get the upper hand, but neither seemed to turn the table in their favor as yet another attack turns into a stalemate.

Garchomp's ansty footwork shows the beast's frustration at not being able to land a damaging blow and a plume of fire is shoots from her mouth to ram into the face of the metagross. It groans metallically and swings a heavy limb into the dragon's stomach.

"Stone's no joke," Skyla murmurs.

"Well he's not horseying around if you know what I mean."

The redhead simply shakes her head and turns to Angel. "So Angel, Cynthia has a thing to do so you're staying with us tonight and tomorrow. She'll meet us up for dinner tomorrow night 'kay?"

The information sent the girl skyrocketing in her seat. "Wait, Mama's leaving."

"Only for a little bit Sweetie," Elesa reassures. She'll be back tomorrow. Don't worry over it."

The two gym leaders turn their attention back to the battlefield, but Angel casts anxious eyes down at her absol beside her. Calamity nudges her reassuringly.

…

Angel clings to Cynthia's legs when she rejoins them on the balcony, victorious air surrounding her. The champion raises an eyebrow at the child's behaviour before bending down to lift Angel into her arms.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We told her she would be with us for the next day or so," Skyla answered.

"I'll be back quick as I can Angel. I won't be gone long," Cynthia reassured as she sat down to watch the winner of the tournament battle Alder.

"Why can't I come with you?" The child whines.

Lips press a chaste kiss to the girl's forehead and brings Angel to rest in her neck. The platinum burrows into Cynthia and tightens her grip around the mother.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm not leaving you, promise." The champion shifts and grasps a pokeball from her waist. She offers the seven year old Garchomp's pokeball.

Angel shakes her head no, "Garchomp's you're most powerful pokemon. I can't take her…" Her violet eyes light up. "Spiritomb?"

Cynthia eyes her warily before handing over the ghost's pokeball. It wiggles in the child's hand.

"Do not cause trouble."

"When do I ever cause trouble?"

…

Cynthia hugs her daughter goodbye and Angel turns to catch up with Skyla and Elesa. The platinum hops atop her arcanine and Elesa gives her a smile from her own mount, Zebstrika.

"It's not fair. How come you two get to ride and I'm walking?" Skyla whines.

"It it will keep your meowth shut, by all means double with me," Elesa jests as her best friend scrambles to get on her pokemon.

Calamity huffs at Destin's side. The trio makes their way to Driftveil Drawbridge, on route for Nimbasa City.

"So Angel you like roller coasters?" Elesa asks.

"I-I've never been on one. Kalos doesn't have one that I know of."

"Then you're in for a show. Elesa's first gym was a roller coaster, but now it's a runway. The coaster is still there though. We'll have to show you." Skyla states.

Angel nods her agreement. Destin muffles a yelp and turns to look at his trainer pulling roughly at his neck ruff. The two young adults turn at the noise to see Angel and Calamity staring at the mountainous area.

"Angel?" Skyla calls.

The two blink and Angel realizes her death grip on her pokemon. She instantly loosens her fingers and rubs the sore spot.

"Sorry Destin," The platinum apologizes. "Coming Skyla. It's nothing


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Hows your weather because there's about a foot of snow outside where I am. Enjoy and review please!**

The Driftveil Drawbridge reflects the lowering luster of the sun and glints a beautiful red. Diadem rumbles appreciatively and Angel nods her agreement. Skyla twists her body to look at the awestruck face.

"Pretty cool aye? It's also called Charizard Bridge because it's so magnificent. Come on Elesa, speed up. We'll race you Angel!"

The arcanine beneath doesn;t need to be told twice and lunges forward ahead of the two gym leaders. The child tightens her grip as the pokemon bounds off the ground over the threshold of the bridge with an excited howl. The gleeful noise turns pained as a blast of scalding water forces the creature to the pavement.

Angel tumbles and feels the rough exterior of the concrete scratch at her skin. She skids to a stop; reeling backwards as her violet eyes open to the blue expanse of water below her. Her arm grapples for the pokeball at her waist and a beam of red light encases the pokemon before it breaks the surface of the water.

Calamity breaks free of her capsule to bring up a protective field to shield the child from the officer's growlithe that is being catapulted towards them.

"Kid! Get out of here. There's a feral pokemon." An officer warns as a herdier barks at the figure before it.

The cream and blue equine creature rears. It stomps at the ground before kicking up its hind legs. Jets of water collide with two of the police force's pokemon; sending them flying towards the edge of the bridge.

"Mystic, curtain call. Dive bomb!"

The black dragon twirls into the air before dropping and plummeting to catch the pokemon tumbling over the edge. The platinum mounts her absol and the white guardian weaves through the pokemon being thrown backwards towards the figure trapped in the center. Angel tightens her grip when Calamity jumps to avoiding the scalding water shot their way and holds in a muffled scream as her pokemon spins.

"Kid, what did I tell you?" An officer mumbles in the background as the duo slides to a stop in front of the pokemon.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt someone!"

Shut your mouth human! You're all the same! I will bring justice to the pokemon living here!

Calamity rolls her eyes up to her human and raises the ridges of her eyes in confusion. Angel shrugs her ignorance and is jerked to the side as another canon of water is propelled towards them. The absol grumbles her annoyance and the child gives a patient rub.

"Remain calm Calamity. Mystic can only catch so many pokemon before he gives out," Angel reminds. She turns back to the pokemon, "Who are you? What do you want?"

As if I will submit to a human hatchling. I, Keldeo, will free the pokemon here of your kind's filth. You think you can get away with destroying the river without any consequence? You're lucky my friends aren't here or we'd stomp you into the ground!

Angel lightly smacks a palm over Calamity's mouth before a rude remark can escape and looks Keldeo in the eyes.

"We can help you Keldeo. Show us what's wrong with the river and we'll have it fixed."

The creature takes a step back in its surprise before snorting, steam erupting from its nostrils. H-how did you under… No matter! As if a human would keep its word. Leave or be forced to!

Calamity dodges the double kick and a ball of shadowy plasma explodes into the pokemon's side. Keldeo snorts and charges, tail glowing as water swirls around it. The absol ducks but Angel is caught in the chest and forced off her pokemon.

Calamity yelps and turns dilating eyes onto the pokemon before her. Growls stream through her teeth as her horn elongates. Bursts of white lights dissipate and Destin kneels next to his fainted trainer. Arms gently prodding the area that got injured and the borrowed Spiritomb barely pops out of its stone so it's able to fit between the pavement and Angel's supported body. Another burst of light casts a shadow over the bridge, blocking the red rays of the sunset. Keldeo back steps as it stares up at the seething dragon before it.

Giratina roars, the force behind it physically forcing the pokemon back. The equine takes the hint and bounds into the air. It jumps over the threshold of the bridge and bounces off the surface of the water towards the mountains. The dragon huffs and twists to look at its trainer.

The child pushes up slightly, bringing an arm to nurse the forming bruise across her chest. Calamity approaches and nuzzles her face, neck fur wiping away the debris from the bridge's concrete.

"I'm fine. Destin, Giratina return." Angel sets the pokeballs back into place and bids Spiritomb back into its own.

Skyla and Elesa storm through the barricade that the police had made, Zebstrika leaving a scorch mark in her wake, and jump off the pokemon to examine Angel.

"Cynthia's going to kill us," Skyla whispers, horrified.

"Hush Skyla. Are you okay Angel?" Elesa asks as she helps the child stand.

The platinum nods and looks up at the blonde, "Something's wrong with the river. We need to send out a flyer. Mystic!"

The dragon hovers over, lifeguard duties over. It leans its main head in to listen to its trainer before leaning a wings down to allow its trainer access. "I'm going to see what's wrong."

"Waiti! Angel!" Skyla yells as Calamity is returned and the dragon takes off. She turns to Elesa, "How does Cynthia handle this kid. She goes off just when you catch up."

"I guess you can say that, with her hydreigon, she's a bit… flighty?"

"I don't even know if that can be classified as a pun."

…

The hydreigon flaps down onto the side of the river bank. Its trainer descends off her dragon and touches lightly onto the ground. The brutal pokemon sniffs at the air and recoils at the fumes entering his nose. His three heads shake violently, twisting side to side to clear their head.

Angel's violet eyes catch sight of the trail of purple slime edging it's way along the far shore of the water. A snapping of fingers has the dragon zooming across the river. A small head dips into the polluted water and brings a sample of the sludge over to its trainer.

The child runs two fingers through the slime and grimaces at the feeling of oil. She wipes the pollution onto the fabric of her shirt.

"Someone spilled or dumped their waste here. This needs treatment," Angel murmurs to her pokemon as she straightens from her crouch. "Bring me over there. I want to see the real damage."

"Halt young lady. Your mother's going to slaughter us and you can't just go running off!" Skyla exclaims from the swanna hovering overhead.

Angel rolls her eyes at the overbearing duo and points towards the tendrils of murky purple seeping through the water. The gym leaders glance at each other before the white bird creature plummets above the water. Skyla dips a hand in before flicking it away from her skin at the uncomfortable feeling. Elesa glares as the sludge makes contact with her face.

"Yuck, this is disgusting," The redhead notes and her pokemon rises higher to protect her white feathers from collision with the the pollution.

"I'll inform the police when we get back to Nimbasa. Shame they left already," Elesa states. "Come now Angel. We can't do anything to fix this, unfortunately. "

The child follows orders begrudgingly and mounts her dragon. Her face contorts, lips twisting back in a grimace as pain flares in her abdomen. Skyla glances over when the platinum hunches over.

"Hey, that was a hard blow you got. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Angel insists. "Can we go? The faster we get there, the quicker we can get this mess cleaned up." The child directs her pokemon away from them toward the lights of Nimbasa.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy and drop a review if you can.

Cynthia enters Driftveil pokemon center, registration papers in one hand and holding her newly gifted xtransceiver to her face with the other.

"Thanks for the favor Caitlyn. I know it's past registration for trainers in Unova, but what better way for Angel to have fun that a gym circuit?" The blonde turns when Garchomp prods her shoulder, "Give me a minute Garchomp." The champion returns her attention to the image of the Elite Four member on her wrist. "Really though I appreciate it. After what happened I thought Angel would like a change of scenery and time to relax, but a trainer's a trainer I guess, "Course she'd want to travel for badges… Garchomp why are you poking me?"

The irritated dragon motions to the large flat screen mounted to the wall. The woman glances at the pixelated surface and feels her face pale at the image.

"I'll call you back Caitlyn..." The xtransceiver beeps as it disconnects the call and Cynthia stares on in a stupor. "I swear she a magnet for this stuff."

"Attention, everyone," Nurse Joy calls softly over the PA system. The visitors immediately look up towards the noise. "I'm sorry to say that access to Nimbasa has been closed until tomorrow morning at the earliest. It has been asked that all those planning to travel to Nimbasa stay put, even fliers. Please respect the orders given by the police. Thank you."

Garchomp grumbles and watches as Angel is thrown off her arcanine in the video captured by a bystander's phone. The snippet of the video ends when the mysterious pokemon hurls itself over the bridge. Cynthia worries her lip, thinking of the bruise no doubt marring her child's body after getting thrown off her pokemon twice. Garchomp grumbles her worry and her hind legs claw at the building's floor in uncertainty.

"Garchomp you're going to scratch the tile. She's probably fine. It's not like her ribs are broken right? Or that she is having trouble breathing. Or…" Garchomp stops her trainer's rambling by rumbling low. The dragon motions to the device hanging limply on the mother's wrist.

"Right, I can just call her. This should connect to Angel's holo caster."

The device rings robotically before an image of the platinum forms on the screen.

"H-hello?" The child stutters; the girl's eyes narrows. "Mama? How are you calling my holo caster?"

"It's a xtransceiver Love. That's not important. Are you okay? I just saw the news story. I saw you get hit." Cynthia frets.

The image on small surface smiles, "Don't worry Mama. I'm fine, see?" To prove her point the platinum pulls the camera away from herself so her body was visible. "See? Everything's still there and nothing's broken… My chest hurts though." Angel admits as the pain flares when she returns to her normal position.

"I want you to get yourself examined as soon as you can. Where are you?"

The image swirls to show the east side of the Driftveil Bridge. A barricade had been erected to halts travelers. A few growlithe stood guard with their officers and people milled about the area; many taking advantage of the food trailer parked next to the trees. A simisage and panpour handed out the dishes in paper trays, smoke rising from a exit chanel atop the RV.

"We're stuck on the other side of the bridge for right now. The police want Elesa and Skyla witness reports and a crew has been called for to clean up a spill down the river. Some company dumped their sludge into the water. Everyone's stuck until the cleaning crew gets here. To prevent traffic or something." The camera flips back to Angel, "So, we're just chillin' here. Say hi Diadem!"

The screen is flooded by fur as the child leans down to get the arcanine's face in the viewfinder. The creature barks its greeting, shaking the hand holding the device and causing the video to shake.

"Where are you Mama?"

The champion hmms before answering the question, "Oh, I'm still in Driftveil. I got what I needed done." The blonde diverts her attention from the phone momentarily to look at the sky outside. "You should go find Elesa and Skyla. Okay, Love? It's getting dark and you don't know where you're going."

The platinum's cheeks puff out in annoyance, "Nimbasa seems to be made of a gazillion lights Mama and the entry gate's just as lit. I think I'm fine."

"Angel…" Cynthia warns, voice stiffening.

Angel shrinks back slightly at the tone before deflating a little, "Okay, okay I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

A smile flits over the champion's mouth, replacing the firm line it had been in response to her daughter's cheeky attitude. "Of course Love. I'll leave as soon as the bridge reopens tomorrow."

"'Kay Mama. See you tomorrow. Mystic! What are you doing?!" The video feed ends as Angel jumps off her arcanine to intervene whatever mischief her dragon had gotten itself into.

Cynthia slides the power switch off and gives an exasperated look at her partne. Garchomp rumbles in amusement at the expression.

"Not sure which one of 'ya is gunna kick da bucket 'irst. The little lady or ya."

The champion turns and rewards Clay with an unamused face. The man huffs and stares at the screen showing Angel's encounter with the mysterious pokemon on replay.

"Your commentary is not appreciated Clay," The blonde purses her lips at the comment and looks away from the T.V just as Angel skids toward the edge of the bridge.

"Why dase sumthin' always happ'n on me bridge?" The gym leader mumbles in annoyance. "I ain't ever seen a pok'mon like that before. Wonder what tis is."

"I've never seen it either… Perhaps its a…" Cynthia racks her brain for an answer. Her teeth catch her lip in her consideration. "Oh who am I trying to fool I'll just ask her." The champion mutters to herself when she comes up blank.

"Yeah, well when' ya see tat daughter of yers, you betta congratulate her for not fallin' to 'er death." The man tips his hat at the aggravated female. "See ya 'round Cynthia."

…

Angel rubs at her drooping eyes. Calamity bumps the child up to keep her standing and the platinum stumbles forward; violet eyes squinting against the bright lights of Nimbasa. Elesa leans down to hoist the child into her arms to prevent a faceplant into the concrete, but rears back when the absol lets out a throaty growl.

"Calamity," The scolding is interrupted with a yawn, "Don't be mean. She wasn't going to hurt me, she's Mama's friend. I'm fine Miss. Elesa."

"Are your ribs okay?" Skyla asks, red hair cascading toward the ground as she leans over to make eye contact with the small child.

Angel raises a hand to flick her hair away from her covering her face and flashes a small smile, "I'm okay. They fixed the river right?"

The young woman smiles and nods as she straightens, "That's right kid! They got rid of all that yuck and it's good as new."

"Good," The girl comments. "Now Keldeo won't be angry anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Cynthia feels her lips pull into a slight smile as she catches a glimpse of the platinum child walking with her brilliant red absol. She exchanges a handful of coins and forces her body upward on her tiptoes to grab the cotton candy. The girl squats to offer her partner a bite before taking one herself.

The champion feels her glaceon's icy touch through her pant's fabric and looks down to see the eeveelution weaving around her leg like a feline pokemon. It gives a soft cry and returns her attention to its master's hatchling. The blonde starts forward and swiftly meanders through the people crowing Nimbasa's theme park. Glaceon bounds alongside and pushes forward past the woman to cut off Angel's path.

The platinum skids to a stop as the pokemon slides in front of them. Her hands drop the paper cone holding her dessert onto the pavement below to grip the ruff of her overprotective, growling pokemon.

"Calamity! Can I help you Glaceon?" The violet eyes flicker around awkwardly as the ice type starts to chatter excitedly and advances forward. "Uh, h-how do you know me? W-wait… You're Mama's. Glaceon, why are you here?"

"Glaceon," Cynthia calls and taps her side, summoning the creature. She smiles gently when Angel turns to catch sight of the newcomer.

"Mama!" Calamity shakes her loosened neck fur as her trainer releases her in favor of greeting her mother.

The blonde catches the child propelling into her arms and hold her at arm's length to examine her. Angel rolls her eyes and reaches out to wrap her arms around the champion's neck, desiring an actual hug. Cynthia laughs at the pout and crouches so that both of them are touching the ground before hugging Angel tightly to her.

"Someone miss me?" Cynthia feels the laughter bubble out of her when Angel gives her a glare.

"If you're going to tease me over it…"

"Threats now hmm? I'm still the one who reads you your bedtime story," The champion interrupts as she stands.

"I could just get my stories from Giratina. She's been around longer than you anyway and is bound to have a bunch of stories to tell me."

"Replacing me eh?" The champion covers her laugh with a huff and glances down in amusement at the seven year old clutching her legs. "I'm joking Angel. Now, where are Skyla and Elesa?"

The platinum hugs Calamity, enjoying the soft fur at her cheek, before shrugging, "I don't know. They were with me one minute then I turn around and they're gone. I have Calamity and the others so I wasn't worried. Hey, they said there was a roller coaster somewhere. I don't want to go by myself, come with me?"

"We should probably find them first Love."

"Aw," Angel's cheeks puff out in disappointment. "You're no fun."

The electric gym leader looks around from her perch on a brick wall bordering a flower garden. "Where'd she go this time," Elesa murmurs to herself as she looks through the crowd for the child.

"I heard from Cynthia that she wanders off a lot, but geeze. This is the third time today," Skyla whines as jumps off the ledge. "First we let her almost get kicked off a bridge and now we lost her."

"Lost who?"

The redhead straightens at the voice and pivots to face the champion behind her, "No one Cynthia! Wait," The gym leader swallows the anticipation welling in her throat, "why are you here already. You weren't suppose to be back until sixish."

The veteran trainer pushes a piece of her blonde hair off her shoulder as she answers, "I came to check on Angel. I wanted to make sure her ribs are okay so I canceled my meeting with a few archaeologist to come early. So, you where saying?"

The color in the flying expert's face had just about disappeared when the pealing laughter of a child slices through the air; it draws the attention of the three woman to the child resting in the branches of one of the trees planted throughout the theme park. Angel composes herself and slides down the trunk.

"Mama scary," Angel jokes. "Mean prank. Don't worry Miss. Skyla, Mama found me before she found you. Can I go now?"

The platinum doesn't wait for an answer and bounds off, her shiny absol following after. Elesa slides off the brick wall with an amused huff.

"She's not one for instructions I see."

"That's my Angel," Cynthia agrees. "I can barely get her to listen to me. Don't feel bad about losing track of her; she never seems to stand still."

The violet eyes glance up at the spinning ferris wheel with awe. Her absol sudden shift in movement the only reason she diverts her attention.

"You're that child from the pokemon center. Angel correct."

"Right and you're N. You also owe Calamity a battle. So," Calamity leaps forward in front of her trainer. "Care to battle?"

…

"Hey, hurry up. Two trainers are having a battle by the ferris wheel. Let's go watch. One has a shiny absol!"

The comment that sent the group of boys running caused the trio to look at each other before following in pursuit. Cynthia's first glimpse of the battle is Calamity ramming her scythe into the opposing liepard. It bounces off the pavement, claws glowing as it swipes at the creature descending.

"Stone Edge!"

The absol summons the spikes from the earth and traps the cat in a cage. The shadow claw used to break free is captured in a crevice and a Play Rough has the pokemon murmuring incoherently on the ground.

Cynthia politely squeezes her way through the crowd. She watches as the green haired teenager shakes her daughter's hand and the two bow heads to each other. The liepard in withdrawn into its pokeball. Angel whispers something in his ear and the young man nods.

The violet eyes widen in wonder and grabs hold of the trainer's sleeve, "Really? Do you know why?"

"Sorry, little one. I know no information on this ability of ours."

"Mama!" Angel bound over to the spectating blonde. "Remember N? He talks to pokemon like I do. Hey, N, ride the ferris wheel with me?"

"W-what? O-okay. Nice meeting you Miss. Cynthia," The teenager gets out before being dragged to one of the carriages.

"Careful Cynthia. He used to be the king of Team Plasma," Elesa warns.

"He helped Unova the second time around Elesa. He didn't know that pokemon didn't mind being with their trainers." Skyla reminds.

"Regardless, he didn't seem to mind taking over an entire region."

"I appreciate the concern, but Angel can take care of herself," Cynthia reassures.

"Well if there is one thing to be concerned about it's that you might lose your spot as favorite," Skyla teases.

"Skyla!" Elesa scolds as she swats her friend's arm.

"I'm a veteran trainer who's been champion for years and jumped into a portal to another world to make sure she didn't die. I doubt I have to worry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy and review please; it inspires the plot. The pokemon mentioned at the end won't be relevant to the plot. It's meant as characterization for Angel.**

"Nimbasa reminds me of Lumiose. That's my hometown," Angel divulges as she takes in the landscape speckled with buildings.

"I've heard of Lumiose. A bustling city indeed."

"Bustling? I guess that's one way to describe it, although it's more suffocating than anything else. Its why I like the League's building; it's on an isolated cliff!" Angel exclaims excitedly. She calms after a second and runs a palm over her wriggling pokeball.

N hmms at the child and turns away from the carriage window to look at the girl, "I saw you on the news. What did that pokemon want?"

Angel flicks a troublesome piece of hair away from her face. Her violet eyes glance toward the bridge, faintly visible over the mass of buildings. "Someone spilled their waste there. I heard Miss. Elesa talking 'bout it and apparently it was some company's doing. Adults right?" The playful tone sombers a little and she casts her glazed over eyes back at the landscape. "You're an adult, when do they become like that?"

The teenager's lips twist in thought, "Perhaps you should ask your mother for that answer. I'm more knowledgable on pokemon then humans; I assume you are too."

The child huffs as if insulted against the glass, "Of course I know pokemon. Tell me, what do you know of Keldeo?"

"I'm afraid that I do not recognize the name, but perhaps if you describe it for me…"

"Oh yeah!" Angel stands on tiptoes to gain height to demonstrate how tall the creature stood. "It was this tall, but if you add the height of its horn its another foot probably. It stood on four feet and body wise maybe a zebstrika?"

N ponders the description and brings a hand to cradle his chin, "Sounds like a member of the Justice Trio. A group of mythical pokemon native to Unova. I'm not extremely knowledgable on the topic, but I know there's a ruin somewhere around the Giant Chasm."

"A ruin hmm?"

…

Angel jumps to pull the papers held loosely in her mother's hand out of her grasp, but the blonde wraps on arm around the child's waist and holds the papers higher above the girl's head; much to the platinum's chargin. The girl pouts and reaches for the documents again.

"Angel, stop it," Cynthia chides as she folds the sheets as best as she can with one hand while restraining Angel with the other.

"I saw my name on it!"

Cynthia stumbles slightly as the child jumps again and rams into her parent's legs.

"Calamity, get her off me!" The blonde pleads.

The absol stands up, front legs stiffening to support her weight as her back legs scramble to supply support. Her neck fur shakes and she stretches before meandering her way over to her trainer. The red creature gently bites down on the fabric of Angel's purple tank top and pulls the child off her mother. Angel casts betrayed eyes on her partner and stomps the ground at Cynthia's victorious smile.

The sullen face doesn't falter even as the champion presses a loving kiss on the girl's forehead. She rips her shirt from her pokemon's mouth and she grips the fabric in her hands tightly.

"Don't look so pouty Love. What can I do to make you smile again?" The mother pokes the corner of the frown, "Besides giving you the papers; those are a secret."

"I want to go to the Justice Trio ruins."

"The Justice trio? Where'd you hear of them; the myths of those pokemon don't stray much farther than Unova." Skyla's voice filters through the area.

"That's not important. I want to see it Mama. Please take me?"

Cynthia brings a hand to pet her child's beautiful locks, "Of course my sweet, but tomorrow. Come on let's get you to bed."

The mother grasps the child beneath the arms and hoists the child onto her hip. She bids goodnight to the gym leaders standing in the hotel lobby and enters the elevator. The champion hums slightly into the child's ear, lulling her to sleep and shifts her carefully to her other arm so she can dig through her pocket for the hotel key. The lock lights up green and the card is removed as the door opens slightly to allow entrance.

The child is placed under the sheets and the comforter pulled to her chin. The champion searches through her daughter's duffle bag and pulls out the stuffed garchomp. She's in the act of meticulously placing the toy in Angel's arms when the violet orbs open suddenly. The action elicits a flinch from Cynthia.

"You locked out Calamity."

A thump on the door confirms the statement and as the blonde opens the door a moody pokemon pushes her way through the doorway. The white guardian jumps on top of the mattress, barely missing squashing her trainer in the process.

Cynthia rearranges the messy sheets before perching in the edge of the bed. Her hand brushes away the falling strands of white hair away from the child's face and move further up the scalp to unhinge the decorative hair pieces from the locks. The pair of hair clips are placed on the bedside night table and the champion's hands fold gracefully.

"What story do you want tonight, Love?" She asks.

"Um," There is silence for a moment as Angel considers her options. "Tell me about Mewtwo."

Slate eyes slide downward at the request, "Where did you hear about that story?"

"Most pokemon know of Mewtwo. I have heard bits and pieces, but I want to know the whole story."

"It's not a nice one," Cynthia warns as she reaches for the floor to get her journal from her bag. "In fact, it's quite sad."

"Yveltal's story isn't a nice one either…"

"True," The mother appeases, not really wanting to rile Angel into a more awakened state, "But perhaps Mewtwo's not the best before bed. How about the Lake trio story instead? I'll tell you Mewtwo's some other time."

Angel grunts noncommittally and rolls over, plush toy pulled closer to her chest in her annoyance. She already knew that trio's legend; it was in the journal she stole when in Team Galactic's base. Besides, Giratina had drowned her trainer with the actual history of Sinnoh just a few days after capture. The platinum stares at the toy in her arms and pokes at its uniform features. Mewtwo was a mutated clone that went out of control. An outcast even to its own kind.

"Another time Angel, okay?"

"Mewtwo is a lot like me. It its own way," Angel murmurs, not exactly to anyone in particular


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the review** ** _Kurakuma._** **The reviews really inspire me. Comments, even constructive criticism will be taken if you think there is something I need to improve on but please refrain from roasting me. Enjoy the chapter.**

Angel snuggles into Calamity's fur as she waits for her mother to finish her conversation with the ravenette beauty. Elesa fiddles with her large faux fur coat and raises her visor from her eyes, exposing the orbs to the beams of multicolor lights dancing across the catwalk. Visitors and fans are already filling into the empty seats surrounding the catwalk for the gym leader's upcoming battle. Angel is knocked over when her partner jolts up, ramming her horn into her trainer's jaw.

"Ow! Calamity," The platinum hisses as she rubs her pulsating jaw in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Angel love," Cynthia calls and notices the child glaring at her pokemon.

The girl answers her summoning and raises from her seat to scramble onto the edge of the runway via the stairs at the back. Her hand continues to stroke the pain flaring at the top of her neck. When Angel approaches her parent she grasps onto a leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Calamity hit me with her horn."

Said pokemon murmurs an apology from a good foot or two away.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asks as she pries Angel off her limb to examine her neck.

"I've had worse. Can we go now? You promised to take me to the ruins," The seven year old reminds as she moves her head away from the hand inching closer to the expanding bruise.

"Well that little surprise is about to come into effect," Cynthia states, baiting the girl's curiosity.

Angel's eyes glitter with slight curiosity and the orbs swirl in their sockets as she takes in her surroundings, half expecting some sort of commotion. She finds it when one of the stage lights swivels to trap her in its ray.

"Ready for a gym battle Angel?" Elesa asks as her catwalk hisses as the sides of it widen, the machine underneath pushing the edges into the width of a proper battle field. LED lights illuminate gold against the white flooring. The gym leader unlatches a pokeball from her waist and tosses it in her palm casually.

"Consider it a belated birthday present," Cynthia comments from the sidelines as her daughter turns to stare dumbfounded at her. "I didn't realize you missed being a trainer so much. Let's continue your adventure Love."

"Starting with me," Elesa adds as the capsule in her hand erupts in a white lights, an emolga zipping through the air. A chorus of applause and cheers blaze forward with the action.

The child freezes, brain malfunctioning as she attempts to think up a strategy. Unsure what to do she unlatches the first pokeball her hand brushes and hurls Diadem's pokeball into the air.

"Curtain call Diadem!"

"Give me a battle that will shock me Angel. Emolga Acrobatics!"

The small electric rodent zooms forward, blurring with her speed, and rams into the canine. The arcanine is pushed slightly in multiple directions. The platinum tries to gather her thoughts before raising an arm and making a swirling motion. Flames spew out of the pokemon's muzzle, but the opposing creature tilts her wings to avoid collision before electricity envelops the emolga and it rams into Diadem's chest.

The fire type manages to grasp ahold of the winged fiend with a Bite, however static grapples his body causing his to release his grip as a blast of white sends the pokemon back into its ball as the Volt Switch takes effect.

Calamity huffs next to her trainer and Angel turns in her aggravation.

"I know he got paralyzed!" She hisses lowly to prevent the camera focused on the battlefield from focusing on her. "It wasn't like I was prepar-"

A yelp redirects her attention as her arcanine is propelled past her across the floor due to his opponent's Wild Charge.

"Diadem!" Angel gasps as she approaches the pokemon mumbling in his confusion.

The referee calls the match, declaring the fire type unable to battle and the platinum returns the canine to his pokeball. Words of apologies are murmured against the metal before she swings an arm forward. Calamity does as asked and takes the field.

"I know you're better than this Angel," Elesa states. Slight disappointment marring her face.

The child doesn't respond and motions a fist in the air. Calamity attacks in a blur, ramming into the zebstrika's side and pushing it backwards. However, the black and white pokemon retaliates with its flame covered body.

Calamity's annoyed snarl towards her trainer snaps the girl out of her frenzied state and Angel takes a calming breath. Following the flourish of her girl's hand Calamity swirls gracefully out of the way and a barrage of stones hurled upward into the pokemon's underside sending it flying towards the ceiling. The white guardian flips, horn elongating and glowing with energy as the shiny propels it forward. A boom resonates and the light disperses, leaving a fainted zebstrika on the floor.

A flaaffy takes stage next and automatically a purple light wraps around the head of the red creature. Calamity's footsteps are clumsy as she wobblies like a leaf against the slight circulation caused by the overhead fans. A beam of red light recalls the pokemon and Mystic takes his place on the field. The pink pokemon doesn't remain out long; a Dragon Pulse to the face sends the poor creature torpedoing back to its trainer.

A tiny joltik takes the stage next, tiny legs scurrying towards its opponent. It lunges forward, little appendages glowing as it prepares an X-Scissor. Mystic almost squishes it with a Dragon Tail, never a large fan of bugs, and the yellow pokemon hustles away before its harmed by the swinging tail. A ball of green energy knocks one of the dragon's head into the other.

Elesa raises a brow in surprise when Mystic is recalled and the girl's goodra lands onto the floor. She shrugs nonchalantly and another Energy Ball is hurled at its opponent.

Destin doesn't flinch as his body absorbs the attack and his body flares as his ability triggers. With newfound strength he Body Slams the bug, the ref calling the match when the twitching insect is revealed.

Emolga flits nervously about the field. It rams into Destin with a Volt Switch, Elesa hoping to get some damage, but the tank barely shifts under the pressure. An Acrobatics proves just as futile and the last effort Electro Ball leaves only a small scuff mark on the creature's head. The electric type squeals in surprise as the Bide is released and it is thrown backwards.

The match is called and Destin is returned to his pokeball in a blaze of red. A mixture of cheers and disappointed cries fill the stadium at Elesa's loss. Calamity appears from her pokeball, confusion cleared, and bumps her trainer's hip.

"Great job Angel. Here is your reward," The electric specialist walks forward, strutting up her runway effortlessly despite the high heels, and holds out a Bolt Badge. The golden metal shines in the overhead stage lights.

"I'm not participating in your circut miss."

"On the contrary," Cynthia speaks up as she approaches, a new badge case in hand. "I registered you the other day. Remember that talk in the elevator? Now you can continue your journey."

Angel twists her lips into a smile, but her hands grip onto Calamity's ruff with more force than usual. The pokemon licks the girl's face in comfort as the mother hands the child her badge case. Lights spark to life as paparazzi photograph the trainer. Cynthia smiles warmly as she leaves her daughter to her glory moment; reminiscing her traveling days and the thrill of a new badge.

The platinum scurries off the runway, eager to leave the bright lights. Her absol runs beside her, casting concerned glances at the child who seeped with negative energy.

"This wasn't what I meant." Angel murmured to herself silently before being barraged by paparazzi asking about the girl's battle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the review Ultimate blazer. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

Angel drops onto her bed and lets out an exhausted sigh. Calamity clumps down next to her. Her Unovian badge case is thrown onto the hotel's nightstand and two badges shine against the light. Skyla had immediately jumped her; demanding a rematch of their first battle, but this time a badge was offered once she fainted the specialist's last pokemon. Her other pokemon drop onto the floor since the bed could only hold so many. Two challenge battle in one day had caused an overwhelming sense of laziness.

Destin gives a meek cry and Angel shifts to look at him, "No. We won't be doing this again. Sorry guys, I know you barely had any time to rest between battles."

Calamity mutters into the sheets and Angel complies to the request. The child rolls over, mumbles an apology as she flattens Mystic's body and stumbles to the door of the hotel room. The door creaks as she exits her room. She turns around to cast a last glance at her pokemon.

"I'll be back in about fifteen with something to eat."

The red absol huffs and jumps off the bed, startling the arcanine too exhausted from battling to retaliate. She horns the door open wider to fit through the doorway so she can accompany her girl. The pokemon brushes off the platinum's statement that she didn't need a babysitter.

"I have Giratina. She'll take care of me just fine. You go rest okay? And if Mama comes by cover for me okay?"

Angel runs off and Calamity's green eyes watch with hesitation. She sits on her haunches outside the door for a moment, contemplating her options. The green orbs disappear behind red eyelids as she focuses on her horn, awaiting the signature shock to zap the extremity. The shiny slumps in defeat and squeezes her way back into the room when nothing happens.

…

The canisters of pokemon food are pushed across the counter once the clerk received the currency from the child. The brunette casts an odd look at the platinum in front of her, swearing that he'd seen the white locks before, but she shrugs when the child leaves, bag of pokefood in tow.

Angel rushes back through the streets, eager to return with food for her partners. Her feet skid to a stop and she hurls her body into the crevice between two buildings when a certain blonde and her garchomp come lumbering down the street. Skyla accompanies the champion, bored of watching Elesa pummel rookie trainer after trainer.

"You'd think someone would be able to beat her lower leveled pokemon. But, then again, Angel seemed to have trouble herself." Skyla states as she bites into an apple.

"She isn't usually so… discombobulated," Cynthia murmurs as she rests a hand on Garchomp, giving the dragon a pat.

"She was fine with me, but boy did she look exhausted by the time she got my badge!"

"I thought she'd be more excited about it. I remember how much I loved traveling with my pokemon, earning badges, exploring. After she said she wanted to collect more badges I was certain she'd be over the moon. I know I would be."

"She is probably just shellshocked and exhausted. Just you wait, she'll be as happy as a happiny by the time you get back after she takes her nap," Skyla reassures as she ditches her apple for cotton candy floss.

Angel recedes further into the crevice she's dwelling in as the trio gets closer. Her breath catches in her throat as the dragon lumbers toward her hiding spot. Her lungs freeze all together when the beast halts its movements to sniff the air. Garchomp mutters out a small roar as she noses the air, catching the familiar scent.

"Garchomp, come on."

The creature huffs as she turns away, steam pushing out of the nostrils as the dragon turns back to her mistress. Angel lets out a sigh of relief and slides out of the nook. Her pokeball shakes at her waist.

"Not now okay? People would freak." The child skirts through the street back to the hotel. She drops the open canisters onto the ground and watches as the tin cans are attacked without mercy. Calamity chews her mouthful, scrunches her nose when she notices it's not the handmade recipe Angel usually served her and stares down her trainer.

"I can't deal with your high maintenance today. You'll have to deal. Me and Giratina are going for a flight. Stall."

The absol doesn't have a moment to reject as her trainer flees the hotel room. The guardian stands with a grunt, green eyes blazing in her irritation. The shiny growls when the boys start to whine, upset that their food tins had been knocked over in the crossfire. The larger pokemon jerk back at the sound and move out of the way as Calamity jumps onto the sole bed in the room. The remaining pokemon flinch back as the pokemon lying on the bed jumps upward as a shock runs down her scythe.

Mystic, Diadem, and Destin watch as she settles back on the bed. She rests her head on her paws. The child deserves whatever is coming towards her.

…

Giratina lowers herself lower in the sky, the high altitudes affecting her master's breathing. Angel gives a thankful pat to the dragon's neck and sways her body to the side. Her mount yields and dips to the side, swaying away from the city. The beast murmurs.

"Of course I think she was being heartfelt… It's not that I don't want to travel it's just…" Angel trails off and burrows her face into the dragon's back. "I-I went on my journey to leave behind Lumiose. It wasn't an adventure, it was an escape. I wanted to go on my journey with my dad. Of course Mama only meant well, but traveling for badges is just another reminder of times I'd rather not remember." The child head tilts to listen to the responding roar. "No I can't just say I don't want to do the circuit! It'll devastate her."

The renegade mumbles before she tilts her large skull downward. Her wings slow and the creature hovers, muscles tense.

"What's wrong? Let's keep going."

"Angel Shironia get down here this minute young lady!"

Angel's face distorts into a grimace as the legendary lowers in the sky to meet with the angry mother hovering on her togekiss. The creature chirps sympathetically at them.

"What are you doing up here! Do you know how worried I was when you weren't in the room?" Cynthia seethes.

"Sorry."

The blonde watches as the child pivots her pokemon to a landing area. Her slate eyes watch curiously and her head tilts slightly at her Angel's bizarre behaviour.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't update last week. It was end of quarter chaos in school and I had a major case of writer's block.**

"Didn't think it'd take a week just to get to the villa," Cynthia mutters as she drops her traveling bag onto the floor of her room in her vacation villa located in Undella Town.

Her back pops as she stretches and she's half tempted to collapse onto her large bed. A sigh escapes as she exits the room, door thudding shut softly behind her, and ties her hair up into a pony. A pale hand muffled a yawn and she casts drowsy eyes on the darkening sky outside.

The champion's attention is drawn to the main living quarters when she hears Angel squeak in surprise. Jervis, her butler, stands over the child lounging on the sofa. He mutters a few words of greeting and takes the plate of crumbs away from the platinum. Angel looks up, violet eyes clashing with the stormy gray ones, and she hurriedly looked away.

Cynthia releases a sigh and approaches. She moves the spread of books Angel had resting on the sofa to the coffee table and sits besides her daughter. Her legs curl up next to her and she spares a glance at the spine of the text.

"Where'd you pick that up?"

"Book store before we left Nimbasa," Angel mutters quickly as she shuts the book, the black and white laminated cover casting a glare from the sunlight streaming through the window.

A pungent silence filters over the room to suffocate the air. Cynthia fingers through a magazine that had been resting on the table, but her eyes habitually found themselves straying from the page to eye the platinum reading beside her. A snap is heard as the girl abruptly closes the book, the pages colliding in a thunderous crash. The child places the literature on the top of her tower and grasps her trainer belt. She secures it into the loops of her shorts with a sharp pull on the leather band. Cynthia watches as the girl hops around to slide her sneakers on.

"Where are you going?"

"Skyla wanted to show me something in Reversal Mountain before she goes home. I'll be back." She responds as her backpack is thrown onto her back.

The front door clicks shut and light footsteps can be heard as Angel descends the staircase outside the front porch. The champion jumps as her butler's voice creeps up behind her.

"She's very different from your descriptions Miss."

"Something's wrong with her," Cynthia interjects as she uncurls from her position and stands. "I'll go talk to her."

The blonde grabs a light jacket off the coat rack, the darkening, cloudless sky indicating an incoming chill. The mother folds one of Angel smaller jackets under her arm before slipping out the door.

Garchomp explodes out of her pokeball. She watches her trainer descend the stairs and follows the champion to the gate. The metal creaks as it opens outwards and the dragon sniffs the air. Garchomp motions her head to the base of the mountain. The veteran trainer follows her pokemon's gaze. Gray eyes trace the small plane sputtering across the sky and watches as it zooms away from Undella.

The sand gives way to the colored slab stone as the trainer and her dragon reached the bass of the mountain. Cynthia's heels slap against the surface and the noise pulls the attention of the platinum away from the fleeing airplane. Calamity raises her head from her paws, white fur tinted gold from the setting sun before nestling back into the rock she had decided to nap on. Angel watches the two approach for a moment before she looks down at the object resting in her hands.

A red object is tossed between her hands. The mother approaches and crouches to rival Angel's small statue.

"What you got there?"

The small hand opens to reveal the crimson shard. The comet shard shines violently despite not being properly polished. Cynthia slowly goes to pick the object up, giving the girl time to hide her treasure away. Her fingers hold it up to the dimming light and touches her finger pads to the edges.

"A red comet shard. Those are pretty rare."

"Skyla was showing me the inside of the mountain and went on about how it remained so hot. I found this in the wall when she was trying to explain something," Angel admits as she is given her trinket back. "It's such a pretty color."

"Fun fact: our last name comes from the shironanten flower. A flower whose leaves are colored red."

The information causes Angel to uncurl her fingers to stare at her shard with awe. Cynthia smiles at the face before turning her daughter towards her.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks and notices how Angel tenses, hands curling and hiding behind backs.

"No...Why?" Angel asks as she turns away to pick up her backpack strewn on the ground.

"Because you're avoiding me," Cynthia answers as she rises to her full height.

"No I'm not!" The child retaliates before taking a step back when her mother tried to approach.

A blonde eyebrow lifts and the champion crosses her arms. The cheeks of the girl puffs out at the look she receives from her mother and she mimics Cynthia's behaviour as her arms cross to cover her chest. She downcasts her eyes in guilt and slumps onto a nearby rock. The mother sits down beside Angel and waits, arms poised over her knees.

Angel fiddles with her fingers before shrugging her backpack off and unzips the carrying case. She delves inside and hoists the new badge case out of her backpack. Violet eyes shiver as they stare down the object.

Cynthia leans over and presses the release button, causing the lid to jump open. The mother smile in fondness, nostalgia mentally shifting the badges to those of her own badge case displayed at her grandmother's house.

"You're making this harder when you make it so obvious," Angel states, fingers tightening on the case before her.

"What?"

Angel doesn't answer Cynthia's prompt and turns her head away.

"You can tell me Angel. I want to help."

"Why," The child begins. "Why? Why this?" The child asks and her violet eyes drop to the two badges settled snugly in the cushioning.

"I don't understand Angel," Cynthia sighs as she shifts to better face her daughter.

"I-I don't want this," The platinum starts, shaking her badges. "I don't want to do another gym circuit. I don't want it!" The plastic case is catapulted onto the ground, skidding against the rocky ground. Angel uses her freed hands to grip herself as she curled inward. "I was suppose to go with him. He promised to take me." Angel chokes out, a pain scorching up her throat and eyes stinging as they strained to dam her tears.

"Angel," Cynthia calls out worriedly as she moved in front of her child to try to unravel her daughter from her fetal position.

"I-I don't want to do it! I don't want to do it… I-I" The words stutter out brokenly as Angel's arms are opened.

"You don't have to. I d-didn't know. I-I'm sorry," Cynthia apologises as she brings Angel to her chest and wraps her arms tightly around her daughter, squeezing her close.

"He-he promised to take me. He promised…"

"It's okay, Love," The mother murmurs against Angel's hair as her daughter keeps repeating her sentences like a broken record.

"It was so lonely Mama. Just me and Calamity. And no one seemed to care that we were alone. It didn't matter where we went, no one noticed. No one cared about us. No one cared about me, or Calamity, or Diadem or Mystic. No one would've looked at Destin. No one understood Giratina. It didn't matter where I escaped to, no one noticed. It's just a reminder. A reminder on how no one cared. A reminder on how the only person who would left me..."

Cynthia grips Angel tighter to her and burrows her face deeper into the soft platinum locks as the excreted tears begin to soak into the fibers of her shirt to soak her skin.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it for you…"

The gray eyes widen and Cynthia shifts Angel so she can meet the watering violet eyes.

"You don't have to do it for me!"

"But you just wanted to…"

"That doesn't matter!" The champion interjects and stares her daughter down. "I don't want you doing this for yourself for me."

"But…"

"Angel, Love, you don't need to please my every desire for you. I'm going to go too far; it's why I'm you're doting mother." A finger pokes the button nose to support her statement. "I don't want you to hurt. I made assumption since you said you wanted to get the rest of the Kalosian badges that you would… I should've asked you about it first."

"I had made a promise with Daddy to get all eight badges. I want to keep it. But, to start from scratch…"

"It's okay, Love. You can stop. You can stop."

…

Cynthia pulls back the sheets of the bed and smiles fondly at the yawning seven year old in front of her. Angel giggles as she is scooped up and is airplaned onto the soft mattress. The covers are tucked to her chin and the mother makes Angel's stuffed garchomp do a few aerial movements before placing it between her daughter's waiting arms. She places a kiss onto her forehead and goes to turn out the light.

"Hey Mama," Angel calls out tiredly, making Cynthia pause and look at her daughter. "You can take that shard. Present. I'll just lose it anyway. Night."

The girl huddles into the bed and closes her eyes. The blonde blinks in confusion before sparing a glance at the shiny rock. Her hand reaches out to pocket it before she heads to the door, one palm reaching up to switch off the light.

"Good night Love. I love you."

The door is silently shut and the veteran trainer enters the kitchen. Jervis is at the dining table, sipping tea as he reads an article. The butler glances up.

"Hello Miss. Cynthia. Is there anything I can assist you in?"

"Actually," Cynthia slides the comet shard across the table. "Can you bring this to a jeweler?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm posting a new story this week for any of you who like Fairy Tail. If you like this you'll probably like Experiment 7. Sorry about the slowness; trying to deepen my characters.**

Angel is jostled awake by her mother. She yawns, eyes blurry from sleep and is scooped up into a hug by her parent. She is set back down on the bed in a slumped position and Cynthia goes over to the dresser to hold up outfit ideas.

"Feel like going to the Marine Tube, Love?" The champion asks as the girl points at the sundress.

"Sure."

"We're on our own today. Jervis went out of town so you'll have to deal with my cooking," Cynthia jests as she hands over the fabric.

Angel doesn't respond as she shed her pajamas and throws the dress over her head. She slides off the bed and drops onto the ground. The child grabs her mother's offered hand and the duo makes their way to the villa's kitchen. Angel scrambles into a chair and her drowsy pokemon enter the room. The pokemon were assigned their own room, not being able to fit in their trainer's respective bedrooms. The platinum stands and pulls a step stool over. She casts a glance behind her at her oblivious mother before climbing on top of the counter via the juts of wood hanging out of the drawers to reach the bags of pokemon food. Garchomp ends up ratting her out and Angel pouts as she is forcibly removed from the thin piece of slab.

"Don't do that. They can wait."

Mystic makes a noise to protest the fact that he, in fact, couldn't wait and is met with a glare from Togekiss and Garchomp.

The champion heaves the bags down onto the ground so Angel can fill their pokemons' bowls before returning to making the humans' breakfast. The platinum swipes the bowls off the dishwasher dryer and begins scooping out the pellets.

"Where did Jervis go?" Angel asks as she places the dishes in a circle around the table.

Cynthia almost stumbles, jerking to halt the sliding food on the plates, before composing herself and sliding the plates into position on the table. She pulls out Angel's seat for her and takes her own.

"He had a personal errand to run. Eat your omelette before it gets cold."

The violet eyes narrow in suspicion at the lack of information. She stares expectantly at her mother, even as she stabs her food with a fork.

Calamity mutters for her to let it be around her mouth full of pellets.

…

Angel moves closer to the glass of the tube. A click in the background reveals Cynthia is taking pictures as a school of basculin stare at the human behind the barrier. The child waves as they move on before bending her head back to watch the mantine soar overhead. Its large wings flap lazily as it swims over the dome, a young mantyke follows beside its mother.

"So pretty," Angel gushes as she watches the creature above her, running across the width of the hall to follow its trail.

Cynthia smiles fondly and lifts the girl onto her shoulders so she's at eye level with the huntail and gorebyss on the other side of the glass. The two open their mouths in a silent greeting before zooming off to go play with the other pokemon.

"Gorebyss is so pretty! And huntail is pretty cool too!" Angel exclaims to her mother.

"Yeah, aren't water pokemon awesome?"

The two turn to watch the approaching man. Angel tilts her head at the intruder.

"Hey Cynthia? How's it going? I didn't get to see ya at the tournament, but I saw your daughter battle Alder! That was a riot!"

"Marlon," Cynthia addresses the tanned man before her. She reaches up to place Angel on the ground and the child immediately hides behind her mother's legs.

" 'Sup? I hear your daughter takin' on the circuit. I'm hoping for a thrillin' battle soon." Marlon notes.

"Angel's decided not to…"

"You're on!" Angel interrupts as she leans around her mother's legs.

"Alright! Head on over to my gym whenever and get yourself a Wave badge. But don't assume it'll be easy!"

The platinum nods determinedly but sags in relief when the gym leader turns around to leave. She smiles sheepishly at the look Cynthia casts her way.

"What was that?"

"I figured that since you went through the trouble I might as well," Angel answers and rushes to finish when she sees the adult open her mouth to retaliate. "Besides my Daddy never got to travel with me and I've already taken a lap or two around Kalos. Maybe, if I don't have to travel alone…" Angel pauses as she plays with her fingers. "If I don't have to travel alone then maybe… maybe a gym circuit won't be so bad."

Two warm arms wrap around her tightly and she is squeezed into her mother.

"You're so sweet."

"Okay. Sweetness established. Let me go. Starting to hurt"

…

Angel tosses her bookbag by the door in preparation for her daytrip to Humilau the next day. A soft aroma filters through the air as Cynthia takes their dinner out of the oven. Calamity stands as her trainer pivots to head towards the table. However, Angel halts at the sound of the door opening.

Jervis enters, a small paper store bag in hand, and bows to the surprised child.

"Miss Angel, good afternoon. Miss. Cynthia, I have returned and I have brought the item you requested." The butler declares as he enters the house.

The bag is exchanged and the blonde thanks her butler. The man bows before retiring to his separate house off the property. Cynthia notices the child straining to see the object and walks over to the living quarters to hand her baby girl the gift.

Angel sits on the couch to open the gift bag. The wrapping paper in thrown aside so she can reveal the jewelry box. She pops the lid of and stares at the pendant.

"A shironanten flower pendant for the newest Shirona."

The red shard had been properly polished and shaped to its traditional inverted square. A white engraving dictated the white blossom. Cynthia takes the necklace and fastens it around her child neck. Angel touches it with her finger.

"Thank you Mama."


	19. Chapter 19

Flight was one of Angel's favorite past times. As long as Mystic stayed in a tolerable air pressure, Angel could spend hours soaring on her dragon. However, racing her mother on her mach speed veteran garchomp proved a catalyst for anxiety. Her mother was quite literally flying circles around her as they flew to Humilau City. Her cheeks puff out in annoyance as she nudges Mystic to go faster. The dragon strains forward, not wanting to lose their little race. The black creature slowly edges closer to the mass of blue muscle ahead of it. Garchomp casts a lazy look behind her, mouth pulling back in a smug smirk at the rookie behind her. The air around her whistles as the creature pushes forward, zooming through the blue expanse before her and consequently leaving behind her trainer's hatchling and the platinum's mount.

Mystic roars in frustration as he slows, muscles burning from the exertion. Angel gives him a loving pat and slightly pushes his wing so that he turns into a sideways dive. The creature descends onto a small floating sand bar and gasps air through all three mouths. Angel digs a pokepuff out of a container in her backpack and offers it to the dragon. She hears Garchomp hit the sand behind her and a spare peek shows the creature on all fours to allow the champion to unmount.

"You did good," Cynthia compliments as she approaches her daughter. She rubs Mystic's side and pats her daughter's head.

"Still nothing compared to you though," Angel sighs in disappointment.

The gray eyes sparkle and an eyebrow raises. She attacks her daughter in a hug.

"Don't worry Love," The champion reassures as her daughter tries to pry the adult's arms from around her torso. "You'll surpass me when you're older. You're still young, have fun with your pokemon."

"Yeah well I'll beat you one day. Your crown will be mine one day," Angel states determinedly.

"Well then Princess I look forward to it." The mother smiles and calls out her togekiss. "Let's give them both a rest."

The two dragons are returned to their pokeballs. The blonde helps the smaller girl to scramble on top of her pokemon. The pokemon takes off and Angel leans over slightly to look at the scenery below. She points a small finger at the landmass past the destination.

"What's that Mama?"

Cynthia throws a spare glance downward before returning to steering her pokemon, "The Giant Chasm." The mother looks down at her daughter when Angel lightly elbows her in the stomach.

"You still have to take me! You promised!" The platinum complained.

The mother laughed. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "I'll take you after the battle. I promise!" She adds when Angel gives her a I-don't-believe you look.

The child smiles, satisfied and settles between the plumage and her mother's chest. She runs her fingers through the soft feathers as the wings they were attached to steadily flapped to towards the city.

…

Cynthia pats her daughter's head before pushing her to the door.

"I'll be there in a minute Love. Rowan wants a word with me."

Angel tilts her head slightly, but shrugs and follows orders. She taps her side, Calamity raising and trotting to her partner's side with motion, before waving goodbye farewell to her mother. The white guardian nudges her trainer's belt, the other pokeballs wiggling with the movement.

Cynthia's hand sways in return. A flash of light appears as Lucario is released from his pokeball and the stoic pokemon immediately begins to trail after the disappearing child. She turns away from the entrance and turns on the communicator with a push of the button. Her finger types in the lab's number and pulls the headphones over her ears as the machine began to ring. The screen flared to life and the old gentleman appeared on the pixelated surface.

"Professor."

"Cynthia," Rowan greeted with a low rumble.

"I heard you needed to hear from me. Is something wrong?" The champion inquired as she leaned closer to the screen.

"I have a favor. My men are pretty busy and your grandmother and her team are still examining the ruins from your hometown. Professor Juniper has asked for assistance at the Giant Chasm today. I hope you can assist her."

"Of course Professor," Cynthia replied. "Angel has been begging me to take her there lately. She's about to do a gym battle right now, but we will leave right after we've healed her pokemon."

"Good, good. I have something for her, if you wouldn't mind I have something for her." A pokeball is shown to the camera. "A late birthday present."

The gray eyes narrow in on the ball. The slim eyebrows raise slightly as the capsule materializes before her. Cynthia picks it up gingerly before turning her questioning brows toward the professor.

"It came in the other day from Sycamore," Rowan explains. "He wanted her to have it."

The ball is rotated in the woman's hand as she inspects the gift. Her thumb nudges the pokeball and a flash of light blinds momentarily before receding. The pokemon that is released yawns and stretches its limbs. It blinks at the blonde before it.

"It was her father's." The confession causes Cynthia to turn back towards the screen. Rowan continues, "Sycamore sent it to me the other day. Apparently he went back to look through her old building and found the pokeball on a shelf."

The champion looks back at the creature. The vice sprouting from its head shifts as its yellow body moves. The veteran trainer hears the machine cut the call behind her as static starts to play. She kneels to look the pokemon in the eye.

"A mawile huh?"

…

Angel casts another look at the empty stands. Her teeth slight gnaw at her lip in anticipation. Calamity's annoyed bark turns her attention back to the battlefield. The shiny pokemon digs her claws into the floating platform as the Carracosta Aqua Jetted past her.

"Sorry Calamity!" Her fist flies towards the ground and her pokemon jumps with the motion.

The absol hurls the Shadow Ball at the foe. The plasma ball exploding against the creature's shell. The turtle breaches the water, beak glowing as it prepared to chomp down on the pokemon before it. The red creature flips her body before ramming an iron tail into the side. The blue fossil pokemon flies across the gym, skidding across the water like a skipping stone. It rams against the wall before dropping into the water.

"Terracosta is no longer able to battle. The match goes to Absol and Angel; the challenger wins the match." A flag is waved in the air as the referee calls the match.

"That was awesome little dude. You wiped me out for sure!"

The child casts another glance at the empty spectator stands and wilts slightly when she finds them still empty. She sighs, half regretting rushing the battle so much. Calamity lands beside her after leaping around the floating islands back to her trainer. She nuzzles her head affectionately.

"Thanks Calamity," Angel murmurs.

"Here ya go kid," Marlon congratulates as he places the pin in the badge case.

The platinum nods her head in thanks and looks back up to the gym leader scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Awkwardness filters through Angel's system at the comment and she covers her uneasiness with a flippant shrug.

"She's seen me battle before. There will be more battles," Angel interjects as she ties her blanket of hair up to counteract the heat trying to fry her skin.

As if on cue, the automatic doors leading to the outside open their door with a hiss and the frazzled adult shuffles in. A pokeball is held tightly in one palm and she strangles her daughter in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Angel. I caught the end on the TV in the front though. Great job," The mother takes one of the small hands and places the pokeball into her palm. "This came in from Sycamore."

The white brows knit in confusion, "Sycamore." She presses her ear to the side of the capsule. "Hello in there?" The violet eyes widen in disbelief and she automatically hurls the ball into the air. The orbs start to water, droplets gathering in the tear ducts as the pokemon materialises before her.

"Mawly!" The child drops to her knees to trap the creature in a hug, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Mawly?"

The pale skin blushes as she looks up, "I was two okay, I couldn't pronounce Mawile correctly." Angel pouts as the two adults snicker above her and runs a hand over the smooth jaw like appendage. I thought you were dead. I-I'm so sorry if I left you there."

The creature mutters at her and hugs her late trainer's daughter close. Angel smiles as the pokemon wipes her tears and looks back at her mother.

"Mawly was Daddy's last remaining pokemon from his travels. She's been with me since I was born. I'm so happy to see you." The child sniffles, "Mawly, this is Cynthia. She's my Mama."

The mawile turns and cries at the woman in greeting.

"Nice to be properly introduced Mawly. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

The creature caws and tilts her head at the absol that leans down to sniff the new member. A paw is gently grasped by the jaw and the two shake limbs in greeting. Angel sighs in relief when they smile at each other. The girl flashes her own smile at her mother when her hand is gently grasped.

"We've got to go Love," Cynthia informed.

"Hmm? Where?"

"You'll see."


	20. Chapter 20

A sigh escapes the child, a large exhalation of condensing air that created a small cloud in the small cavern in the Giant Chasm. Diadem shuffles closer, the fire type radiating his body heat. Calamity grumbles at the newcomer. Mawly huffs in response, turning away from the absol with a pompous air. The calming hand to the shiny's ruff restrains the growling pokemon.

"Mawly, please try to get along with the others. And please, don't call me that. It's Angel now." The child restrains an eyeroll at the response. "I know he gave it to me, but I'm Angel now."

"Angel, Love? Are you coming?"

The platinum turns, noticing the blonde pausing ahead of her. The champion rubs her bare arms as the chasm's natural chill creeps along her skin. The mother raises brows as Angel stutters a coming and trips over her pokemon to answer her summoning. The brows furrow when her hand is suddenly grasped with no prodding by herself and feels her arm get pulled halfway out her socket when Angel propels forward.

Mawly growls at her as she shuffles forward. The violet eyes roll in her sockets as the pokemon chided her.

"Mawly, quit it." The seven year old whines and stops her walking, causing Cynthia to trip over her feet to avoid collision. Angel uses her free hand to pat the creature's head and squats to whisper in its ear. "I know you miss him too, but I'm happy and that's what he'd want."

Mawly pouts in annoyance at the girl's rationale before turning her head away, cheeks reddening as she crosses her arms.

"Thank you."

The child turns toward her guardian. Her hand unravels from the adults before raising into the air. Her fingers stretched upward and her legs instinctively kicked toward the ground as she goes airborne when she is lifted into the air. She giggles, a soft melody of ranging pitches, as she is spun around.

"I thought I heard something. Champion Cynthia and I believe Angel?" The newcomer, a tall woman sporting the mandatory lab coat that all pokemon professors wore.

"Professor Juniper. Yes, this is Angel. Love?"

Angel pivots away from her mother's chest to wave at the professor in greeting before sliding down to the ground and entering the center of her huddle of pokemon. Red beams fill the cavern as she draws Mystic, Destin, and Mawly back into their capsules. Calamity stretches, claws digging at the soil beneath her as they dig into the ground. The white ruff shakes, clumped strands twisting with the movement. Angel mounts her arcanine, legs gripping the warm sides of the fire type. Cynthia runs her fingers through the soft fur of her daughter's pokemon. Destin rumbles in response as he straightens.

The group delves deeper into the chasm. Juniper chats idly with Cynthia about the research regarding the professor's visit. The weather institute and the pokemon laboratory were collaborating to analyse the odd bitter chill that rested near the warmer side of Unova and how it affected the pokemon that lived there.

Angel personally cared little for the conversation. Cynthia's professional talks that weren't told in the form of mythical stories bored her. Her eyes trail to the few pokemon that ventured out to see the visitors. A boldore shifts from its compact form to better watch them. It lifts an appendage in greeting when Angel waves. A sneasel watches the child from a piece of slab extending from the wall and the delibird resting besides it jumps up to waddle over. It pulls an item out of its pouch and hands over a glittering gem.

"Thank you. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

The delibird chirps and jumps into the air, sack jostling on his back with the movement. It hops forward and leans in to whisper into the creature's ear holes. The avian chirps again as it jumps around, bouncing from foot to foot in its excitement. Flightless wings flap as it pushes itself forward. Its snealse friend slides down the wall to follow its friend, sighing when the bird chips loudly in its face.

Delibird points down a branching corridor and the arcanine crouches to allow his trainer to climb onto to his back again before turning to follow their tour guide. The sneasel watches the newcomers with suspicion, but follows diligently after his incapable friend. The opening corridor reveals a wall of carved panels, much like the ones from the pictures Cynthia had shown her from the ruins in Hoenn.

The sneasel is the one to explain the pictures; after informing that they were the Swords of Justice due to their fourth member. How it started with three figures who protected the pokemon from the damage made by humans (Unova was the most industrialized region). They're large, sword like horns were the trio's most paramount weapons. The blinding appendages were used against the humans hurting the pokemon; whether it be against cruelty, neglect, or habitat loss.

"They attack humans?"

The dark type shrugs before murmuring. The Swords of Justice, apparently, had a one track mind.

"What about the other one? Keldeo?"

Delibird answers this time, chirping about the newest legendary who was yet to be alive during the creation of the etchings. Sneasel adds his own snide comments on the new creature, reporting on the water type's reckless behaviour.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm," Angel attempts to defend, but her mind keeps flashing back to the scene on the bridge.

The platinum edges closer to the mural and runs a careful finger over the engraving. Her violet eyes narrow in on the figures shown on the wall, eye squinting as if it would turn the primitive pictures into a realistic image that would jump from the wall. They were all quadrupeds and seemed stood tall and proud as guardians do.

Calamity turns to the flightless ice bird. The quiet absol mutters to the flighty pokemon who chirps in answer to her question.

"Oh, yeah. The weather anomaly. What is it? I can probably get the researchers to leave quicker if you can explain it to me."

It wasn't either of their two guides that answers. Its an absol, and not a red one. The new arrival roars at the child before sliding down the side of a rock wall. Dust stirs up as the white bearer of disaster skids to a stop before them. It stares stoically at them before casting a glance at Calamity. It murmurs its answer back at Angel.

"A monster. Surely that's not right."

The dark type shakes its large head before turning tail and climbing up the wall it had slid down. The questioning gaze that they sent their way had the platinum haired child climbing upon her arcanine to follow. The large canine dug into the wall to heave its body upward. The group followed silently and Calamity straightened when the other absol stops momentarily to greet its pack. They horde of absol part to let the leader through and Calamity snaps at one that tries to sniff at her. Angel sighs, but doesn't say anything about her grouchy pokemon as the accumulating group starts moving again and nudges Diadem forward.

The endless path of soggy rock and the echoing drips falling from the ceiling ends as the lead absol uses his scythe to more easily enter the entrance by removing the growing vines. The white pokemon moves to the side to allow the child and her pokemon the ability to view from the small cliff. A quick glance fills the girl's sight with ice. It splinters across the landscape from a cavern and the chilling pressure exerting from the area makes a feathery shiver slide down her back like spinarak legs.

The alpha absol grunts, mentioning how the creature had always slumbered, but since the attempted take over the monster had been volleying between slumber and quiet awakeness. The creature shakes its head, black scythe swirling with the motion as the pokemon explains how the monster had been slowly freezing the surrounding area as it wakens and its angered power leaks out.

"So it's at least part ice type," Angel concludes and blinks when her pokeball shakes. She runs a palm over the quivering capsule and winces as Giratina's voice roars through their connection as the legend demands the girl leave and return to Cynthia. "Okay, okay! I'm going! What's over there since you seem to know?" Angel pouts as the connection pressuring her mind drops silent. "Fine. I'll figure it out eventually."

Angel takes her lumps as her mother chided her for running off for the upteempth and she lowers her head sheepishly as a disapproving face hovers over her.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't do it anymore," Cynthia counters and sighs fondly at the sad pout she is given. "So, you find anything?"

The violet orbs sparkle in excitement as she grabs her mother's hand before dragging her to the mural. Cynthia watches in amusement as her daughter bounces around the area, short arrns flying as she explains the etchings. She silently slides her phone out and pushes the camera button. Angel doesn't even hear the shutter effect as she skid to the opposite side of the wall to show off another section of the panel.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Enjoy_**

 _Keldeo struck mercilessly. His back legs rammed into the man, which sent the human flying into the machine behind him. Thuds resonated as the metal claws and wedges are bent into useless lumps. Sawdust is kicked up as the water type ran through the debris. Hot steam snorted in tendrils from his muzzle as he rammed his horn into the machine that had swept tree after tree down to the floor. His mentors echoed his dissatisfaction._

Keldeo, we go. A gruff voice spoke.

 _The younger pokemon huffed angrily and gave another hardy kick to the machines. The deep mining had disturbed many of their brethren and even the Justice trio and their apprentice's destruction of the machinery hadn't deterred the humans from reassuming their work._

 _A horn nudged the smaller pokemon forward and the green member nimbly jumps over the wreckage. Her large head shook in sadness as the mess before she delved back into the receding tree line. Virizion is followed by Terrakion. The bulky pokemon lowered his head in goodbye before he lumbered after the the female. Cobalion paused beside the youngest legendary._

You solo act was not appreciated. You wait for the group next time.

But Cobalion! They ruined the river; I was just dishing out the punishment. The equine retorted as he stomped his hooves into the dirt.

We do not harm children; especially the chosen one of a legendary dragon. Besides we have bigger things to worry about.

 _Keldeo huffed, as if an obnoxious child was worth restraining his power over. He watched the de-facto leader leave and twitched his nose to rid it of the polluted stench of the machinery._

…

Angel pulls out her holo caster, boredom gripping her as the car they were in slowly rumbled over the bumpy dirt road as they made their way back to Lacunosa Town. She switched the device on, silently tucking away the idea to contact Sycamore to tell him about the ruins. Her head tilts at the headline that pops onto the screen and she clicks the memo. The inhabitants of the car turn to watch as the projector brightens lively and a hologram appears. A news anchor materializes and a small screen flickers to life beside her heads.

"There has been an attack to a legion of men in the lumber industry by an unknown source, but the few witness reports have police thinking the rouge pokemon are responsible. It should be noted however, that the lumber industry had wandered into a preserved forest area. The company has refused to comment on the illegal deforestation. This is the end of the breaking news."

"Gets worse every year," Juniper comments from the passenger seat, the audio leaking throughout the car. "People just don't care about protecting pokemon habitats anymore."

"No wonder they're mad," Angel comments to Mawly, the only pokemon the child had that was small enough to fit in the cramped position caused by the packed car. Mawly comments and her jaw like appendage bounces. "You're right. Doesn't excuse it." The slim arms wrap around her pokemon, "But, they have the right idea."

"What are you mumbling about Sweetness," Cynthia asks as she swipes a bang out of her daughter's face. She disregards the judgemental eyes of the mawile that wasn't quite certain she was the best guardian for her late master's beloved hatchling.

"Nothing Mama," Angel reassures and leans over to hug her mother. Her hand fumbles for the door when the car comes to a stop.

Cynthia crawls out after her daughter and grabs her hand, eyes darting to the setting sun. She draws Angel closer to her body.

"Come on Angel; we better get to a hotel and get a room. People aren't suppose to be out after sunset here; a long standing tradition due to a fear of the boundary pokemon, Kyurem." The champion explains as her daughter looks up her curiously as they pass through the gate. "Apparently, after Team Plasma was defeated it went back to wherever it came from, but the people here fear it's still active. It's why they are being extremely cautious lately, for its rumored to live around her."

"Kyurem isn't, by any chance part ice type, is it?"

"That's right little miss," Juniper answers as her and her crew pass them. The professor shakes hands with Cynthia before parting.

"Mama, I think there is something you should know that I saw at the chasm," Angel starts, pulling on her mother's pant leg.

"Hmm?" Cynthia asks as she looks down and grabs the platinum's hand. "Tell me tomorrow Love. We still have to eat and you need to be cleaned up. You're hair's not even white anymore after tromping around that cave."

Angel sighs and swallows her protests. Kyurem was still sleeping in his little cavern, it could wait until tomorrow.

…

The child gasps as a wave of water crashes against her. She raises a hand to remove her drenched strands away from her face. The cleaned hair drips little rivers down her skin as it plasters to wet skin. Angel puffs out her cheeks and pushes her hands down into the tub. Water flies, catching Cynthia in its spray.

"Angel!" The champion shrieks as she raises her arms to shield her body.

"You started it!" The prodigy retaliates as the water settles into a calm rocking motion.

"All right, out you get, I need to shower." Cynthia pulls the girl out of the tub and wraps a towel around her. Another is thrown over her head and Cynthia dries the white locks. The wet towel is thrown into a hamper and the child scrambles into her pajamas.

The low hum of a motor resonates as the blonde turns the switch to a hairdryer to the on position. The child's white hair swirls in a vortex around her as it is blown dry, moisture ebbing away with the heat. Angel jumps when the direction of the warmed air down the neck of her shirt. The seven year old pouts at the snicker that exhales from her mother's mouth.

The mother turns the TV on, the pixelated surface flaring to life, and her fingers ram into the buttons as she surfs through the channel. The remote is placed on the table next to Angel's bed when the child asks her guardian to leave it on the kid's channel playing Homeward Bound.

"I thought you don't like movies."

"This one's okay because they're not being idiots. Although I'd prefer if they didn't voice over the pokemons' voices with human ones. They can act just fine!"

"No one would understand what they were saying but you Love," Cynthia explained with a laugh as she gathered her towels and her bath soaps.

The child reaches over to her trainer belt as her mother disappears into the bathroom. Calamity and Mawly burst out and settle on the bed. The others wriggle their pokeballs, too big to comfortably fit in the room. Angel is prepared to snuggle into her bed when one of her friends send their capsule swirling almost off the bed. She grasps it as it teeters on the edge and wraps her palms around it.

"What do you mean I should leave it be. I can't just let Kyurem freeze the chasm over…" Angel pauses as Giratina retaliates, stating how the ice dragon overpowered herself. "But, Mama can help. So I'll tell her and it'll be fine. Okay?" The ball stills in the girl's hands before giving a slow shake. "Promise. Won't do anything unless Mama is there!"

Cynthia walks out of the bathroom to find her daughter half asleep against her absol. The blonde rouses the girl awake to shuffle her to the sink to brush her teeth. Angel yawns as she crawls into the bed. Her stuffed garchomp is handed over and Cynthia presses a kiss to her forehead. Calamity is already asleep beside her, back rising with her steady breaths and Mawly retreats to her pokeball. Garchomp nuzzles the platinum locks before being drawn back into her pokeball.

"Night Baby Girl."

"G'night Mama."

The light dims before the room veils itself with darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Where Angel is again lost and causes a scene**

Angel's plan didn't seem to want to flow smoothly. They left walled city and headed to Castelia, despite the platinum's (and her pokemons') protest that a Legend badge was awaiting her in Opelucid's gym. The mother had just smiled sweetly, stating that the dragons protecting that particular gym badge were probably just a tad over her experience level. Cynthia had promised to take Angel back for a battle before the league ended when she was met with the hurt or insulted faces of her and her team.

Angel remembers why she hates cities once they start touring the area. They're big, crowed, always reek of oil and the low buzz of voices drove her and Calamity insane. There was also the fact that the seven year old got lost, a lot.

Which is why the platinum found herself roaming one of the streets with a few stray pokemon by her side as she searched for her parent. Her holo caster proved futile as the connection kept breaking either to spotty service or that the champion she called mother forgot to charge her xtransceiver before they left. Either way it left Angel in another pickle as she clung to Calamity's fur as the white creature scaled a tipped over dumpster bin stymying the white guardian's path.

"Careful Calamity; I'll fall!"

The absol growls, retaliating about how she could walk fine or use a pokemon more suitable for riding around on. Her head shakes as she clears the particles clinging to it and she bends slightly on her joints to allow the child to unmount. Both turn their eyes towards the glaring sun as it reflected its radiance off the sea. Angel brings a hand to her mouth and purses her lips in consideration.

"Uhm. Let's go over there," She suggests. "We'll go that way and find the pokemon center. We can probably find someone who can help us there. What city as big as this doesn't have more than one pokecenter?" She whines, pulling her hair away from her neck as the heat of the day intensified.

The blast of air conditioning blows through the white strands of both young creatures. Angel feels her skin instantly pucker in bumps. She runs her fingers over the bumps and she hustles into the pokemon center as people start to find polite ways to skirt around her. The small child scurries to the front desk and rolls onto her tiptoes to peer over the counter.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss. Nurse Joy. I, uhm, I'm not from here and got separated from my mother and I think her xtransceiver's dead. Is there any way you could help me ma'am?"

"Oh you poor thing!" Nurse Joy cries as she exits her little enclosure and kneels before her. "I can ask Officer Jenny to help; can you give me a description?"

"She tall and blonde with gray eyes…" Angel raises a hand to add a point as Calamity mutters next to her. "Oh right! She's Cynthia, the Sinnoh League champion! Miss. Nurse Joy?"

The pinkette nurse blinks. Her hand fumbles on the counter as she reaches over her desk to thumb for the dual remote-microphone connected to the charging station on her desk area. She stutters into the device, the soft voice echoing through the PA system megaphones placed throughout the city.

"This is Nurse J-joy. Ch-champion Cynthia you're daughter is looking for you in the pokemon center. I re-repeat Champion Cynthia you're daughter is in the pokemon. Uhm, thank you everyone s-sorry for disturbing your day," The embarrassed nurse hastily places the device back into its holder.

"Sorry for making a problem for you Miss. Nurse Joy," Angel apologizes and bows; her absol mimicking her movement.

"It's no problem. I mean I can't just let a child wander around lost. Although, you seem to have a few spectators."

The platinum head tilts sideways before her violet eyes catch a glimpse at the forming crowd. One steps away from the bunch and hurls out a finger to point at her.

"You were the one I saw fighting Champion Alder and Champion Cynthia!"

"Hey, wasn't she the one on the bridge a week or two ago?" A girl asks the person next to her, hugging a lillipup to her chest.

"Definitely. Look at her absol," A spectator answers.

"Hey, kid! I want to fight you," A teenager challenges, pokeball ready.

"Uh, I-I'm just looking for my Mama. I'm not looking for a fight," Angel replies and backs away from the zealous boy.

"You're a champion's daughter. Beating you is just one me taking one step closer to the champion's throne. Refusing a battle makes a trainer a whimp!"

The comment didn't go over well with the absol whose muscles uncoil as she lunges. The seven year old follows, hands grasping the white fur tuff and restraining her partner. Her pokeballs shake and the small girl sighs her annoyance.

"Why are you guys always so rowdy?" Angel complains as she unlatches the spheres from her belt. She brings the travel sized capsules to her face and smiles fondly before sending the teen in front of her a passive look. "Remember you insisted on this battle. Let's take this outside."

…

Garchomp grunts at her trainer, giving her a pointed look over her triangular snout.

"I know I lost her again Garchomp, you don't need to remind me. Why doesn't she ever listen to me," The champion sighs as she makes her way to the pokemon center.

She focuses on the crowd of teenagers crowding around the outside battlefield painted into the concrete. A Dragon Pulse is visible above the crowd, the multicolored beam knocking the swanna from the sky. Water splashes outward from the middle as the two pokemon, the opponent still not visible due to being blocked by the large crowd.

"Woah it's Cynthia!"

Like clockwork the spectators turn their attention away to gawk at the incoming blonde. She silently sighs as she approaches the battle field and smiles fondly as Angel uses the distraction to send her hydreigon ramming into the distracted challenger. The swanna squaks in shock as it is thrown backwards and thumps into the ground.

"Swanna!"

"You can't be distracted in battle," Angel reminds as the angered trainer doesn't tell his pokemon to make a move and the avian gets bit on the wing.

"Shut up!" He growls and recalls his pokemon. "Go Serperior!"

The regal grass type crosses its arms and a smug air protrudes from its frame.

"Good job Mystic, return. Calamity, curtain call!"

"I know you have a fire type. You better not be underestimating me kid!"

" 'Course not," Angel insists and hugs the absol's head. "Calamity's one of my strongest." She motions a hand out and her absol takes the field, red fur glistening.

The grass snake strikes, a green blur as it charges the guardian pokemon. Angel flings her hand up and Calamity complies, swirling over the serperior and landing gracefully on her paws. The scythe glows green and rams into the creature below the neck sending it skidding across the concrete.

"I've never seen an absol use that move."

"Mega Horn. An egg move for the absol line. Calamity!"

The shiny follows commands and a haze of ice flies into the serpent's face. Scuff marks mar the green pokemon as it wraps its muscular form around Calamity.

"Get out of that!"

Angel blinks slowly, not very concerned, and snaps her fingers. A plume of flames spread across the coil of muscles and the panicked pokemon drops its prey to extinguish itself.

"Finish this Calamity."

A critical Night Slash sends the pokemon back to its ball.

"Are we done here?" Angel asks.

The male trainer grinds his teeth, but nods. Angel gives a slight bow, arrogant jerk or not he was her elder, and turned away. Her violet orbs blink.

"There you are Mama."

Cynthia grabs her daughter's hand and gives her a side hug.

"Hey Love."

…

The four figures stand silently in the dunes. Hooves displace the small particles as the quadrupeds shift their bodies. Their chests raise rhythmically as follow their leader to higher ground so they are able to better see the blinding lights burn.

 _Tomorrow right?_

There is a communal nod.


	23. Chapter 23

Food is pushed around the child's plate as Angel picks through the vegetables and the unknown food towards the pasta underneath. The small restaurant didn't support the accumulating crowd that had followed the champion and her daughter from the pokemon center with barely restrained challenges tainting their lips, so a group of fans stood outside the building with watchful eyes.

The platinum sighs, unable to eat peacefully when she could feel so many eyes on her and pushes her meal away despite the disapproving look that Cynthia gives to her. The mother wipes at her own mouth with a napkin and twirls another forkful of the creamy pasta around the utensil. She offers it to her daughter.

"You want to try mine?" She offers, bouncing the fork held lightly in her hand.

Angel shakes her head no, stomach curling around itself uncomfortably. Calamity seemed uneasy as well, the girl could feel the troublesome aura pouring from the luxury ball at her waist. She brushes her fingers over the capsules. Giratina's shakes beneath her palm.

"Right. Mama, I need to tell you about something I saw at the chasm."

"Another discovery after you ran off?" Cynthia asks wryly, eyebrows raised at the reminder at yet another mischievous escapade that Angel had gotten herself into.

The guilty ridden blush that paints her face attests to the moment before she forces it down to get back on topic. "Well, yeah, but it's important."

"Alright Love," The champion humors the child as she pushes her food aside as the waiter leaves behind two bowls of ice cream smothered in whip cream and chocolate syrup along with numerous toppings. "What is it?" The blonde asks around a mouthful of ice cream ridden with chocolate pieces and whip cream.

"We saw something at the chasam. A few of the pokemon were telling us about it and I think that…"

The child is cut off as an alarm sliced the air. Inhabitants look around and focus in on the large flat screens either outside the building at the large skyscrapers or toward the one mounted above the bar area.

"Attention everyone. The city is under attack by a group of rogue pokemon. These pokemon are extremely dangerous and trainers are asked to not intervene unless they hold at eight badges. There will be another announcement when it is deemed safe, until then please stay where you are."

Angel casts a worried look to her mother as Officer Jenny's voice cuts off from overhead. The child scrambles out of the booth she had been sitting in when her mother hurriedly exited her seat. She clings to her hand as Cynthia rushes outside to view the damage.

The champion tightens her grip on her daughter's hand as she stares at the TV displaying the chaos and feels Angel sidle up beside her. The prodigy grasps her mother's pant leg as she watches the pixilated version of the battle. The violet eyes widen when she notices the blue equine pokemon.

"Keldeo…"

"That's the pokemon that attacked you." Cynthia grinds out; her teeth clench with the motion and a pokeball is thrown outward as Garchomp appears. "Let's go Garchomp."

"Wait Mama! Don't hurt em," Angel pleads, but the dragon is already out of hearing range. "Oh for Arceus sake, Mystic curtain call!"

…

The black pokemon barrel rolls out of the way to avoid the burning flames of the blue land dragon aiming for the green creature that arches over them.

"Angel! What are you doing?" Cynthia screeches as Garchomp redirects her attack away from the hatchling and after the green sword of justice.

"I told you not to hurt them Mama! They aren't here to hurt anyone," Angel insists, flying between the attacking beasts and her mother.

Keldeo skids across the pavement over one of the lamp posts that had been knocked over during the skirmish. He snorts out steam and paws at the ground, he turns and bucks. Jets of steaming water project at the child who raises her arms to protect herself. A blue iridescent force field materializes to shield the duo. Angel grips her pokemon tighter as the Protect fades.

"Keldeo why are you doing this?"

We're tired of you humans, hatchling. We will avenge all the pokemon your vile race hurt.

"You can't just attack a large city. There are a lot of innocent people here," Angel retaliates and spins away from the incoming Scald.

It's more than that hatchling. Angel turns her focus away from the smaller pokemon as a larger, bulkier blue creature approaches. Cobalion nudges Keldeo away and focuses in on the child. This city has destroyed the area around it with pollution and drained resources. Even the hardiest of dessert pokemon are struggling. The weather change has shifted, days are getting colder. We will stop whatever damage you humans have planned. As such, a translucent sword breaches the creature's head. We will even cut down a hatchling like you.

Angel yelps as she is forced off her mount when Mystic is sent flying backwards into a building. The three attacks that follow from the Sword of Justice's Sacred Sword have the dragon murmuring nonsensical thoughts about pokepuffs. The platinum grips onto one of the few light posts still standing to prevent the twenty foot drop and grapples the metal posts with her legs.

"Angel!" Cynthia calls out anxiously as she rushes to the bottom of the post, Garchomp lumbers next to her. "Garchomp!"

The dragon tenses her muscles and jumps off the ground, ready to fly but drops to the ground when a Hydro Pump and a Metal Burst knocks her to the pavement.

"Mama," Angel whines nervously as she grips the post tighter, any movement causing it to teeter dangerously. "Where's Togekiss?"

"I traded her out for Milotic; Rowan wanted to use her for a demonstration. Just drop, I'll catch you."

The violet eyes swirl with uncertainty as she loosens her grip only to squeak with fear as the posts starts to tilt forward with her movement.

"I think I'm good," Angel murmurs before shouting out. "Mama behind you."

The blonde champion rolls out of the way of the Double Kick that Virizion delivers.

"Stop this madness," Cynthia growls as she releases her Gastrodon. The sea slug sends a wave of Muddy Water at the foe.

The four legendaries throw the attack away with a Sacred Sword. The blonde's eyes widen with shock at one of her pokemon's attack being so easily deflected.

"I guess even my team can't stop the power of legendary pokemon."

Angel glances down at her waist as one of her pokeballs shake and she shifts uneasily, "Wait! You can't come out in a crowded city!"

The pokemon didn't seem to care and a flash of light blinds the area before black smoke begins to creep along the ground. The shadows of the allies spring forward to surround the large dragon as it soars upward, unable to fit in the space between the buildings. It's long appendages flare as it roars before blue energy starts to form at its mouth.

"Giratina, you'll destroy the block!" The platinum warns as she is lifted off the pole with two needle-like legs and pulled upward.

The dragon roars at the four below her, and the cement cracks as her Earth Power sends the Swords of Justice flying.

We can't fight it Cobalion. It's a ghost type, Sacred Sword won't work. Terrakion informs. We should go.

Yes, it seems we're in over our heads. Come on. That means you Keldeo.

The three legendaries jump upward, using the broken buildings as stepping stones to make their retreat.

Hey, hatchling! Angel looks skyward at Keldeo standing atop one of the buildings. If you're really as concerned as you seem, you can meet us in the desert.


	24. Chapter 24

Cynthia crosses her arms in disapproval as she stares down her daughter. The platinum shifts uncomfortably on her bed in the hotel room. Her fingers pull at her sleeves to remain occupied and her violet orbs skirt around to avoid connecting with her mother's angry look.

"Why would you do that?" The voice is calm, which scared Angel more than if Cynthia were spitting out angry words.

Anger Angel was better equipped with dealing with. She had been the source of one's frustration before. The platinum had pushed Calamity to the point of not speaking to her at one point during their years of knowing each other and plenty of adults and other children had spewed heated words at her when she had been in the orphanage. Anger was easy. It clung to its owner and heated their faces until their cheeks burned red. It clouded their eyes murky and made their words sharp. But anger could easily be pacified with the right words or cooled with enough time. Appeased and salved with apologies.

But Angel knew her mother's angry tone. She didn't hear it often; had only been the target once that she could think of (the frustration of having a child that got into trouble usually made Cynthia snappy, but never angry), and even then the mother might've never really been seething mad at her daughter even when they stood on opposing sides, one under the guise of wanting a new world and one protecting the original from what she thought was Team Galactic and her possibly traitorous daughter. Yet she knew what it sounded like. The child knew that it stung like the sting of a beedrill and that it towered over one as it outsized whatever one did to warrant such a tone. While not overly raucous it still managed to deafen as it sliced through the silence it creates, and the heat of her fury burned like a Fire Blast. She had only heard it a few times, usually when Cynthia witnessed the abuse of pokemon by ambitious trainers, but it made her never want to upset her mother. Cyrus was the only one Angel could conjure up that Cynthia held malice for, but then again he had tried to destroy Sinnoh and probably wouldn't have hesitated to throw her off a cliff to her demise.

Yes, doubt held no thoughts, an angry Cynthia never would be pleasant, but Angel hated being a disappointment more. Disappointment reminded the child of ice, cold and unforgiving. It got under her skin through cracks it made itself and blocked out all emotions except the numbing feeling of failure it caused. The voice that carried it never brought along mean words that Angel knew weren't heartfelt and always arrived with that calm, dead tone. No, Cynthia wasn't angry with her. She wasn't mad that Angel disobeyed the silent order not to intervene and as a result put them both in danger. The champion held disappointment. Disappointment that Angel didn't listen and as a result revolted against her judgement. The child hated disappointing, because to cause that emotion, with its accompanying crossed arms, frown, and downward placed eyes, meant she failed the one person who she depended on to stay. When she failed people left, and she wasn't holding the Mercury rouse this time around as an excuse.

"Angel, answer me. You know I wanted you to stay out of the way. Look what happened; Mystic won't be flying for at least twenty four hours, Garchomp's still in treatment, half the city is in chaos due to spotting your legendary, you almost got injured. Garchomp could've killed you." The words hiss out in a raised octave as Cynthia begins to lose her grip on her emotions. "She is a trained champion letting out an unrestrained attack, what do you think would've happened if she wasn't able to redirect in time?!"

"But she did," Angel replies meekly and hugs her plush garchomp tighter to her body at the glare she is returned.

"You would've gotten bones broken. Then what would have happened? Why Angel? Tell me," The champion demands.

"They're… They're not bad pokemon. They think they're helping. They don't understand that not all humans are bad," The child tries to defend.

"They're attacking people Angel. Innocents. They attacked you. What argument are you trying to reason with them? They don't care Angel. You can't protect them when they're doing something wrong Angel. It's like Cyrus; he thought in his delusional mind he was doing good, but he almost destroyed everything."

"But Cyrus was in pain. The world had hurt him, dealt him bad cards. His parents didn't care, he didn't have friends, he saw pokemon being abused. He wanted to help the world originally Mama. I know you can't deny it, you knew him when you were a trainer. They want to help too."

"Cyrus was as crazy as he was corrupt. He had no humanity left Angel. They're four pokemon, four in comparison to all the lives they're putting in danger. Are four pokemon really worth that?" Cynthia asks and stands straighter. "I know how you feel about pokemon Angel, and I respect it. I encourage it. I wish everyone loved pokemon as much as you. But, Angel, these pokemon are putting others in danger. They're not rational, they're not protecting anything. They're fighting for an ideal that's radical, dangerous, and delusional. You told me what they said, they won't hesitate to harm anyone if it means completing their tasks. It makes them no better than Cyrus, no better than Lysander. You are a human, Angel, not a pokemon. They'll hurt you too." The blonde straightens non-existent wrinkles in her clothes and heads for the door. "I'm going to check on Garchomp."

Angel jumps off the bed, legs sticks as she makes one last stand, "Wait! Before you go…" The child gulps as the champion's attention is turned back onto herself. "Kyurem. That's what's causing all this. Its freezing over the chasm, that's why it's so cold. The pokemon there say that Kyurem is the problem. It's the dragon that's messing up the ecosystem, we can team up with the Swords of Justice if we explain what's wrong and stop…"

"I know about Kyurem," Cynthia interrupts as she turns in the doorway. "We saw the cavern it's in when you wandered off. It poses no threat, most likely to stay in hibernation. They have no excuses Angel." The tall woman starts to exit before her body surges to a halt as she let's out her last order. "You are not to intervene."

"Yes ma'am," Angel answers as the door shuts and she is left in the badly lit hotel room. She clutches her toy in a death grip as she fights the tears in her eyes. "I'm human, I really am… You're the one who's wrong."

…

Angel latches the capsules onto her belt and ties them to her waist before plucking Calamity's from the bunch to clasp tightly to her chest. She sees them waver their discontent and feels the pressure accumulate in her chest as her guilt gnawed away at her breathing supply. A long lecture, and possibly the confiscation of her holo caster (maybe even returning to Sinnoh), most likely awaited her if she didn't make her departure silent and her return quick. The platinum tip toes to the window they had left open to circulate air through due to the dropping temperatures not warranting the air conditioner. The small fingers gently prod at the edges of the screen and her muscles flinch with every noise the frame made as it slid out of place. One arm holds the screen out of the way as Angel squeezes her small body through the rectangular opening before the limb slowly descended to slide the screen back into place. A folded napkin is wedged between the window's and the screen's frame to prevent the lock from clicking into place.

Even with it being 2 am and a disaster having taken place merely hours before, the night still swung around wildly as cars whizzed by and the occasional drunken young adult stumbled out of bars. Or perhaps this activity resulted from the citizens trying to forget what happened. Angel releases Calamity and holds onto her fur as they stare at a map plastered to a sign by one of the main streets. The two murmur to each other with short word and communal grunts as the child traces streets with fingers.

"Alright then. This way I guess," The platinum mutters to herself as they take the path agreed to have the lowest probability of running into someone who would be suspicious of, or dangerous to, a seven year old wander the street in the middle of the night.

The street they chose bordered an ally, but occasional street lamps kept the shadows at bay as the two friends paced through the street across the pavement. They chose to push through the small, barely breathable crevice between the gate that connected the city and the desert it borders and one of the many buildings.

She stumbles out into the beginning of a sand dune and immediately feels the gaze of the four pokemon. A glance up confirms her theory as almost glowing eyes meet Angel's violet ones. They approach slowly, hooves carrying up the sand they displaced as they trudge through the annoying substance with slow movements.

So you came, Keldeo states with a snort that Angel nods nervously to.

The child's pokeballs shake their opposition and the giant shadowy legendary breaks her confinements to hover ominously above the six, as a deterrent to harm and an overshadowing threat.

You seemed very determined to tell us something. The blue one stated quietly as he hovered over the girl, careful not to get too close as the distance between them already seemed to make the legendary dragon hiss with unease.

"Y-yeah. The comment you made about the weather changing. I-I think that it has to do with Kyurem; not the humans. I was recently at the Giant Chasm and the pack of absol there said that it was in between waking and asleep and causing disturbances."

He is no doubt angry over what occurred not too long ago. Virizion reminds as she edges closer. It's not completely unplausible that he's the cause. If that's the case, we have more trouble than we originally intended.

But, she could be lying! Keldeo interjects. How are we supposed to know for sure?

We take her there and find out. Do you understand this agreement hatchling? If we find out you're lying. Cobalion warns.

"Yes sir…"

You act like such a brute! Virizion exclaims. You may be okay with hurting a hatchling, but I'm not. It's okay little one. But he's right. We will have to validate your claim then proceed from there. Do you want to leave now or in the morning so you can get your mother?

Angel pauses to consider her choices, but Cynthia's words about the four pokemon around her made her bite her lip in disagreement. She didn't want to leave, not with how the two had left things, but…

"We can go now."

…

Cynthia rolls over in her bed onto her back as she wakes with a start. Guilt plagues her thoughts, ravages her dreams, and she sits up in bed. She pushes a hand through her hair, strands cresting before falling back into place as she sighs. The champion knew she couldn't sleep soundly before reconciling. She saw the tears as she slammed the door and her anger was the only thing that kept the hard exterior facade in place. Now that it had ebbed away Cynthia couldn't think past the last words that filtered to her ears when she shut the door.

I'm human… I really am.

The champion groans silently. Reopening that wound had been a colossal, unintended mistake. She turns her shut eyes towards the general direction of her daughter's bed and starts to unfurl from her covers.

"Angel, love? You awake? I know this isn't the time for this but…" The blonde pauses when her eyes catch the empty mattress and open window cracked open. Another groan makes its way up her throat as she grabs her pokeballs and bag and exits the same way. "Come on Angel. Not again."


	25. Chapter 25

Cynthia brings the warm mug of coffee to her lips and sighs over the rim of the canteen, sending the condensed heat tumbling into the cold air conditioned room as she leaned back into the chair. Her pokemon surround her in the pokemon center's lobby. Glaceon lays her head on her master's lap and glances at her fellow companions, unsure how to comfort her trainer. Lucario grumbles to himself as more policemen return with their herdier bearing ill news and apologies to their chief as Jenny sits next to the champion. The Xtransceiver around the blonde's wrist lights up with a ding and the mother casts a look down at her device. Her eyes focus in on the lettering and she straightens in her seat as a message pops up from her daughter's holo caster.

 _Sorry._

Cynthia slides the watch off to type onto the small screen. It doesn't take long for the device to buzz again as her reply pops onto the screen.

 _No._

The Xtransceiver vibrates again.

 _I'm safe._

The woman sighs and places her mug aside. Officer Jenny turns to look at her, concern plastered on her face through her knotted brow and pursed lips.

"You really don't want us to send out squadrons after her? Unova may be large, but finding her wouldn't take too long."

Cynthia shakes her head at the offer and her hair crests as her fingers pull at her blonde strands. Her chest falls with her breath as she exhales and she casts her tired dull slate eyes onto the officer. "There's no point Officer. My Angel has done this before when we fought. I just wanted to make sure she still wasn't in the city or kidnapped." Her thin fingers prod her communication device as she twists it around her wrist. "She at least confirmed she's safe. There's nothing to do now."

"Are you certain Ms. Shirona?" The police woman asks.

"Yes- yes I'm positive. She'll do what she feels she needs to then meet me at our villa. Thank you for your assistance Officer Jenny," Cynthia thanks as she stands. The blunette leaves at her dismissal and the champion busies herself yet again with her watch. She sends her request to Angel, asking if she'll come home when she's done.

 _Yes._

The champion stands, displacing the glaceon who had been lying her head on her lap, and gives the ice type a stroke along her chilly fur before straightening. Red flares light up the area as she recalls her team into their capsules to be placed in her pant's pockets. Garchomp remains, muscles renewed and body perfection once more after her treatment. The dragon croons softly, reassuring her trainer with a nuzzle to the blonde strands. Cynthia turns, raising a shaking hand to the creature's head to rub the smooth scales gently. The champion presses her forehead against the pokemon's, brows furrowed in her worry, and she grips the ends of her hair with twitchy fingers. The pressure forces a few strands to the ground.

…

Angel grips the ruff of her arcanine harder and contracts her muscles to stay upright as he gains speed. The fire type's legs stretch further over the expanse of forest, bounding off the rock with scorching paws as Diadem follows the four legendaries weaving through trees before him. The arcanine had confirmed it, the temperature had been slowly dropping the closer they got to the Giant Chasm. Angel ignores the vibrations of the holo caster in her messenger bag. Calamity jogs beside them, claiming she didn't trust Angel not to commit some idiotic mistake. Her fur is freckled due to the sun streaming through the lace of leaves and her red patches contrast the surrounding green.

The absol halts, sliding across the forest floor as she digs her claws into the dirt and pivoting around the center point of her anchored paws. Angel tugs Diadem's fur backwards to stop her pokemon and the steady thud of hooves ebb out. Cobalion turns.

 _What's the matter Absol?_

Angel shakes the pressure out of her head as she hones in on her and Calamity's bond. They lock eyes and the green orbs glint their knowledge. The platinum nods and motions Diadem to the right where the noise of civilization echoed slightly in the pokemons' ears.

"Something's about to happen. Calamity suggests we go check it out."

The Swords of Justice glance at each other, the three elders silently communicating and the apprentice huffing about being left out. He wasn't a hatchling anymore, not that they cared. Virizion turns, her slender figure glancing far out into the distance as if she could see the foreboding events of the near future.

 _I say we go._

Her male counterparts speak no disagreement, although Keldeo's retaliation is evident in his pawing at the ground. The group was wasting time and his muscles thrummed with pent up energy he couldn't wait to release on that hunk of ice. Why were they listening to the hatchling anyway? They never listened to him!

Angel unlatches the fold of her bag and gropes around for her holo caster. A 3-D map shows up and the child forces her fingers apart on the screen to zoom in on the town bordering their current location.

"Vestress City," She mutters to herself as information pops up in boxes beside the image of the civilization. She skims the contents, "It doesn't seem to have much to it. No major companies, no gyms, nothing. What could possibly happen here?" The platinum looks downward at her partner for answers, but the shiny pokemon simply grunts passively. Angel noses wrinkles as she scrunches it, "Well you're no help."

 _Hey, Cobalion. Isn't Vestress where they're making that new building to draw more tourism. Some sort of performance center?_

Angel watches as the blue pokemon nods at his earth brethren. She listens half heartedly as they talk amongst themselves about possible disasters the humans could cause and how many pokemon they have hurt in the process. Uneasiness coils at their overgeneralizing of her race, not all humans were power hungry, greedy tyrants who pumped all life out of the land and forced pokemon to do their bidding. The child had also told herself the group probably never talked to any domestic pokemon who were partners with their humans. If they had surely they would realize their error.

 _Are you coming human?_

…

Smoke and sirens greet the group as the near the city. Black plumage of an illusory beast circles and embraces the sky, blighting the bright blue of the day. Water pokemon rush to the scene of the construction site, ready to combat the flames with their water and to release their comrades who were quickly tiring and needing to be replenished. As they switched sides, off duty pokemon gobbles down leppa berries, regaining their energy so they could return to their work.

The sight of the crackling flames freezes Angel. The blue sky is replaced with a cloud ridden sky of a stormy day back when she was young and she forces down her apprehension as the coiling sparks burn at her memory.

"Calamity, go down now and do what you can to help."

The absol slinks off down the hill towards the disaster she had foreseen as ordered. Her white figure blending in with the many other creatures infesting the scene.

White flares burst from Angel's waist as her pokemon are released. Destin immediately hobbles down after Calamity and soon dark clouds form over the burning building as he summons his Rain Dance.

"Look for victims," Angel commands as Diadem lunged forward down the slope. The Swords of Justice follow her in her descent as they all make their way to the building. The child covers her mouth to help filter the smoke laden air. "If you start to have trouble breathing leave."

The insides smoldered with intense heat and Angel coughs as she tries to breath through the haze. A group of maractus huddle around her as she leads them toward the window she entered through. The walls around her groan and a pillar crumbles to her right, causing the scared performers to jump in frights as Angel urged them through the broken glass panel. Diadem helps his trainer through the space before a red beam encapsules him.

"Come on guys. We'll find your trainer," Angel reassures as she makes her way around the back of the building towards the chaos where people tried to organize themselves.

"Hey kid! Watch out there are feral pokemon here! They did this to the building!" A woman calls out upon spotting Angel.

The comment causes the white eyebrows to knit and for the purple orbs to swivel around before honing in on the cornered legendaries. Keldeo kicks one man away with his back hooves and Angel winces at the crack that is heard. The glowing scythes from the other three heads has civilians backing away cautiously. The group charges, the crowd breaking apart to avoid being trampled and leap, soaring over the clumped crowd. Hooves break pavement as they land, Virizion taking Angel upon her back in the process, as they make their escape.


	26. Chapter 26

The smoke had drew her in. She had been heading back to her villa to wait impatiently, but the vortex of dark smudge had drawn her dragon's attention. Therefore the blonde had descended into the chaos that blighted the scenery below her. Her gastrodon joined the fray of combatants to fight off the flames, waves of water storming around it to as it forces the water on the crackling flames.

She felt her before she saw her. The sense of her familiar aura that pokemon responded too. Her vision caught sight of her team next. The gleaming red fur and the bipedal dragon so out of place amongst the Unovian pokemon had attracted her eyes and the eyes of others as dark clouds spotted the sky to drown out the smoke.

Angel always attracted attention. Her blinding white hair starkly contrasted with the black coat connotated with Cynthia and the hordes of pokemon that would flock her drew many a person to the girl who would kneel before their pokemon murmuring words into their ears. Few noticed the pulse that originated from her body to wash warmly over the creatures she lovingly petted, even the creepiest bugs would be admired as she held them in her arms. If not her appearance, then her pokemon would cause people to gravitate towards her. The crimson red absol with its white wings as power pulsated from the stone tied around its neck by a chain, fur flying as it ran at the champion's garchomp with a luminescent horn. Or her two boys, muscles rippling as they dueled each other on a pokemon center's dirt field with broiling flames and dark plasma beams. Even her own Elite Four have divulged their stunned reverence when, on the occasional days that Giratina would breach her capsule, her daughter would stand before the beast with an open palm touched to its muzzle in empathetic affection.

The platinum pulsated the same powerful aura her mother resonated. A more subdue wave but admirable nonetheless. Even then, when the blonde mother saw the green equine pokemon scoop her daughter onto its back, she couldn't help but see an image of an ancestral riding pokemon into battle when such a thing did occur. Murals flashed before her eyes of painted people mounted on pokemon and a voice murmured in the back of her mind that she had ancient royal blood thrumming through her veins from Kalos' medieval times.

Other citizens didn't hold her daughter in the same light. Evident by the way they slandered her into the ashes of the fire as they ranted about the incident.

"I can't believe that that kid is with those feral pokemon! I mean surely she knows what they have done to us recently," One man huffs to the woman at the table with him on the outside patio of a Vestress cafe that Cynthia had decided to visit.

"You see her pokemon? That red absol? She was the same girl from the World Tournament held in Driftveil. Champion Cynthia's adopted daughter," The female replies as she stirs her iced coffee with a stick before tossing the stirrer aside onto a napkin.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard not to recognize her hair if not her absol!" A waitress chimes in as she delivers two slices of cake. "You know, I read somewhere that she can communicate with pokemon," She adds as she places the plates down and wipes her hands on her apron.

"You mean like that N kid from Plasma? Arceus was he messed up. More pokemon than human. You know that he actually forced an old friend of mine to release his pokemon? Had their pokeballs destroyed and everything?"

The two women both make signs of shock at the idea and exclaim the terribleness of such actions. Cynthia grips at the edges of her hair as the conversation continues.

"Last thing Unova needs is another N," The woman states as she hands the waitress her card to pay the bill. "We can just hope Jenny can get the thing under control."

The champion stands, digging through her pocket for a few bills to throw on the table for her ice cream, before leaving the cafe's property. A hand raises to rub at her forehead as a headache starts to settle at the front of her skull. She rummages through the insides of her jacket and retrieves Lucario's pokeball. The aura pokemon is released, forming beside her to walk alongside his trainer.

"Do you think she'll be okay Lucario? Am I doing the right thing; not going after her?" Cynthia ponders as they weave through the crowd.

The blue pokemon grunts, eyes narrowing in on the few he catches casting dirty looks. A paw lightly taps the woman's slim arm and the pokemon's eyes clash with her slate ones.

"Yes, you're right. My Angel's fine. Come, let's go home for now."

…

Angel coughs, the remnants of smoke still filtering out of her system. Diadem's ears flicker against his cranium at the sudden noise and the child rubs the space between the erect ears.

"Sorry Diadem," The platinum apologizes and presses her body against her pokemon as a chill starts to creep up her arms as Opelucid City's wall ebbs into view. "Should've brought a sweatshirt."

The fire type heats up in response, fur warming as his internal fire burns hotter to warm his girl. Angel sighs in contentment and burrows deeper into his ruff.

"So warm."

 _Quit whining hatchling,_ Keldeo whinnies before being cuffed in the leg with one of Virizion's hooves.

 _We draw nearer,_ Cobalion states from his spot on a ledge overlooking the city. The chasam peeks from beyond the brick walls. _You're validation will be known soon young hatchling. Let's see if our kind is the problem or if it really was yours all along._

Angel holds her tongue, not necessarily desiring to get into an argument with the mythical creature and slides off her arcanine, furrowing into its ruff into the heat, as she overlooks the city. Virizion nudges her away from the cliffside.

Even her arcanine couldn't protect her from the frigid air as it sweeps through the cavern of the Giant Chasm. Her exhalations formed clouds from her mouth and her small whispers to Calamity and Mawly condensed into small bursts of murky fog. The absol clan had joined them, recognizing their shiny sister. Low grumbles vibrated from her chest as the wild pokemon edged forward to examine the other absol and one whimpers as a Shadow Claw slices the air near its fur. Mawly grunts at the younger pokemon, scolding her for her juvenile temper and causing the guardian pokemon to puff out her chest and push up against the shivering Angel.

The platinum shakes her head, pale hair swirling with the movement and pushes through the crevice of the destroyed foliage. The absol clan disperses from the scene, not enjoying the weight settling on their shoulders. Their alpha leaves parting words of caution, warning the child to be careful of the monster dwelling in the cavern.

Virizion shifts her body, staring at the ice sheening the ground that had inched outward since Angel's last visit. Terrakion looks at Cobalion.

 _That's Kyurem alright. What do you want us to do Boss?_

 _We will approach with caution. Come._

Angel draws her pokemon back into the capsules before following the blue pokemon and his comrades down the cliff. Her hands burn against the small cliffside as she slides down the ledge. The cold hard ground digs into her skin as she skids down the side of the cliff to stumble.

The cavern is abyssal, expanding father into darkness, making the end impossible to see. The walls blanketed in dark ice, reflecting the small amount of light ominously and echoing the dripping of water. If Angel concentrated hard enough, she could hear the beast breathing in the depths.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here," Angel suggests in a whisper, yet even her muted words seemed to resonate through the cave.

 _We're so close!_ Keldeo whines impatiently and stomps on the ground. _I'll take 'em by myself!_

 _Calm yourself Keldeo,_ Cobalion scolds. _You'll wake him._

 _So what? That big ol' stupid dragon doesn't phase me._ The blue pokemon boasts.

A loud roar echoes through the cavern, sound waves forming into circular patterns as they force their way through the air and knocks Angel off her feet. She lands on her bottom with a thud, her backside shivering as the ice make contact. The four mythical pokemon glance around as the roar shakes the icicles hanging from the ceiling.

 _Now you gone and done it,_ Terrikon hisses as the ground starts to shake beneath them.

Angel rolls behind a boulder, the multi colored Dragon Pulse exploding the area to her side and presses against the cold stone. Her chest falls and rises with her anxious breath and she clasps her hands over her ears as a thunderous Hyper Voice threatenly shakes the ceiling with its glacial needles and a few crash into the ground.

 _Hatchling run,_ Virizion commands as the four Swords of Justice heds glow as their Sacred Swords expel from their head.

Angel does as asked, running from her little spot towards the exit. Another Dragon Pulse torpedoes into the wall ahead of her, breaking the ice sheathing the walls and hailing onto her form. Icy daggers slice through her skin as she raises her arms to cover her head, leaving red welts and bright trails of red running down her arms. The stitching of her clothing shreds, leaving slices and fabric behind. The armada halts, violet eyes glancing up momentarily to confirm that the attack had ended, before bursting through towards the exit.

 _Hatchling duck!_

Angel rolls forward as she tries to comply, broken ice bruising her skin as she falls with a umph. A scream echoes off the wall as an icy beam brushes her back and the explosion pushes her into a wall. The sound the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.


	27. Chapter 27

**My finals start today so I'll try to write but next week's chapter might be delayed. Sorry. Enjoy today's chapter**

The cloth drips, swollen with warm water, and leaves small patches of moisture behind as it peels away the crusting blood. Red welts and scratches are left behind on the dull graying skin. They are lightly covered with a warm blanket and gentle hands carefully tuck the fabric under the small body.

N purses his lips. She still hadn't woken and her tinted skin showed her body's low temperature. The red absol moved over her trainer, emitting as much body heat as possible, but even Diadem's heated fur wouldn't rouse her from her icy slumber. The frozen clothing had to come off. The dangling slices of fabric held chunks of ice and melted into freezing water against already frigid skin. Angel's pokemon wouldn't let him near, not that he particularly desired to mess with the fragile body. The green haired teenager turns his attention back to the platinum's traveling bag and pulled out the small device hidden inside. His fingers fiddle with the holo caster, very few had such devices in Unova due to the fact that shipping them from Kalos usually cost more than just buying a xtransceiver. The device flares to life and N fumbles with the touchscreen.

A dial tone resonates as it sends out its message and the hologram flickers before him. The teenager knits his brow in confusion before the pixels stabilize and the legendary trainer appears before him.

"Ang-" Cynthia cuts herself off and the hologram narrows her eyes at the camera. "You're not my Angel. Why do you have her holo caster N?"

"I'm in the forest outside the Giant Chasm. The Swords found me and brought me to the cavern. She got hit by Kyurem's Ice Beam apparently while escaping the falling icicles. She- She doesn't look all that well Ms. Shirona."

N flips the camera so that the blonde could see the shallowly breathing seven year old wrapped in the thin blanket he had kept in his travel bag in the huddle of pokemon.

"I'd take her to a pokemon center, but I'm not sure if I should move her. Her pokemon aren't really fond of me near her either. The absol keeps snapping at me."

"J-Just keep the holo cast on and I'll find you. Keep her warm for now." Cynthia demands, throat closing at the sight of her bruised daughter.

The hologram jostles as Cynthia's side of the camera is rapidly moved with the movement of her wrist. The scuffling sound increases as the champion zips through her villa, the occasional table or other piece of furniture filling the screen as she quickly gathers her supplies.

The noise seems to pull Angel from her oblivion. Her eyelids flicker open, violet orbs flaring as the pain pulsating through her body mixes with the stinging freeze of her skin. Her chest burns as she breathes, causing her to take rapid, short inhalations.

"I'll be there soon. Can she make it twenty minutes?"

Her head twists against Diadem's side, causing her pokemon to startle as she looks for her mother. Her brows furrow when she doesn't find her. She swear she heard the blonde, but her head felt so heavy and all noises were so muddy that perhaps she had just imagined it.

"Mama?" The child calls out, just in case.

N turns, the hologram coming into view and Cynthia jerks her camera upwards.

"Angel love? Are you awake now?" The voice filters from the speaker into the air.

"Mama?" Angel repeats, voice a croak. Her drooping eyes lock onto the hologram and the child struggles to lift her heavy head to see. "Mama? Where are you?"

"I'm coming Baby Girl. I need you to try to stay awake for me okay?" Cynthia cooes as the background behind her fades to darkness as she steps outside into the night. "Me and Garchomp are on our way. Just stay awake, alright Love?"

Angel yawns. She'd prefer sleeping off whatever was burning through her system and her eyes droop at the thought of the oblivious feeling sleep brings. Her head jerks as Calamity shakes her to keep her awake. She yawns again.

"But I'm so sleepy," Angel murmurs to the hologram as another yawn breaks her sentence and she leans against her arcanine.

"Angel I need you to stay awake," Cynthia rushes her words as she sees the child start to doze off again.

"Al-Alright Mama. I'm awake… I'm…" Angel's words fail her as she shivers when wind manages to break through the pokemon huddling around her. She stops talking, not taking in enough air to do so and burrows into the warm fur.

"Keep her awake," The mother instructs the teenager. "I'm coming. "

…

Frigid air lashes against Cynthia's skin as Garchomp zooms through the sky. Her skin seems to plaster tightly to her bones due to the high speeds. The dragon below her edges faster toward the Giant Chasm, racing the wind in her chase towards the forest. The tension radiating from her master didn't improve situations. The pokemon's muscles were clenched in anxiety and caused her to fly unsteadily through the air.

Garchomp's speed slows as they reach the edge of the forest. Eyes search, straining to see beneath the leaves of the trees for anything. Blinking lights in the distance catch Garchomp's eye first and she slows as two woobat flashing amongst the darkness draw nearer. The larger one stops using Flash, its smaller partner following suite, and chatters to the dragon. Garchomp huffs and glides downward towards the treetops as it pursues the unovian bat pokemon. Cynthia tightens her grip on the dorsal fin as her pokemon twists to fit between the opening in the trees. The lean figure drops to the ground beside her dragon, rubbing its scales as it panted heavily, in thanks.

The duo follow the pair of woobat through the trees. Wild pokemon glow in the distance and flicker out as the group passes them. The slate eyes notice a Sawbuck dim as they pass it and momentarily diverts her attention to it before returning her focus ahead of her. The trail of shining allies seems to end and the mother slows to make sure that a glowing light isn't missed. An out of place goodra however appears within eyesight.

"Destin!"

The lavender dragon turns and cries out towards the woman before turning and lumbering away. Cynthia follows, breaking through some foliage into a small clearing and rushes towards the huddle of pokemon. Diadem lifts his head as he hears Cynthia approach and uncurls to allow easier access to the middle of the dog pile. Calamity also unfurls, her fur wet from being pushed up against her girl and moves out of the way as Cynthia barges past her.

"Mama?"

"I'm here Love. You're gonna be okay," Cynthia reassures as she cradles her in one arm as she searches through her bag for the set of clothes she had hastily grabbed before leaving the house. The champion's pokemon form a barrier around the duo as the frozen cloth is peeled from her body and Cynthia eases Angel into a warm sweatshirt and leggings.

"Told ya you shouldn't spend so much money on clothes," Angel breathes out as her fingers and toes stop stinging and warmth begin to filter back into her nerves.

"Clothes are replaceable Love. Look at you. Half frozen and all scratched up…"

"Mama?" Angel asks as the adult's voice trails off and leans up slightly as her mother's voice wavers.

"D-don't be that stupid again Angel. D-don't do this again."

"Sorry Mama," The platinum whispers as she is gently hugged.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the 2 week hiatus, but I had finals and really needed a break. Luckily I managed to get a few hapters ahead so this shouldn't happen again until I go on vacation and lose internet connection.**

A blanket swaddles the child. The fabric folds over her hand and is fastened around the chest with a shaky small fist as her legs are swept from beneath her as the platinum is lifted into a princess carry. Warmth spreads gradually across Angel's body as Cynthia sits before the fire place. The radiating waves caused by the flames lap against her side and the girl shifts to catch the warmth on her face. The blond holding her shifts her up and Angel lolls her head into the crook of the champion's neck.

"Are you feeling a little better Angel?" Cynthia inquires, her own body overheating from the fire and skin lightly sheening with perspiration. The mother ignores the discomfort and smiles when a weak nod is felt against her neck. "That's good. You're pokemon are fine. N took them to the pokemon center for you. Although they all needed a bath and Diadem wasn't too keen on getting in the tub. Jervis was soaked." The mother rambled to fill the silence and her lips spread even further at the airy giggle that is breathed against her skin as Angel fights her drowsiness.

"Where… is… ev-everyone?" Angel asks, words exhaled with her still troubled breathing as she twists her leaden head around.

"N's outside with them. I think Calamity's fighting with the pokemon that attacked you on the bridge."

"Mama!" Angel screeches before coughing as the air get caught in her lungs. "You can't let them fight. Someone's going to get hurt."

"They'll be fine," The blond assures. "You're pokemon like battling. Let them have their fun."

"Shouldn't fight," Angel argues and her platinum locks sway as she slowly shakes her head before stopping the motion making her head dizzy.

"Come on. We'll go see them. Okay?" Cynthia offers as she stands, hefting the child up with her and steps out into the cooler night air.

The mother wraps the blanket around Angel tighter, not wanting any of her body heat to escape as the seven year old still needed to warm up. Sounds could be heard out back, a mix of gurgled roars and cries. Tension strung through the air as Keldeo stood opposing Calamity. The equine pawed at the ground as the absol growled at it with raised hackles and the large scythe shines against the moon as the pokemon glares the legendary down.

Keldeo's mentors stand stoically off to the side. Virizion lays on the grass off to near the treeline and lays her head on her hooves. Her head tilts as an edge touches the ground as Calamity charged, horn blazing.

The blue mystical pokemon shoots into the air as streams of water jet him skyward away from the swinging scythe aiming for his to side. The absol's eyes flash blue as the earth shatters beneath her, large spider cracks web from her paws, crawling across the dirt ground as teeth of stone burst upward. Their sharp edges lacerate the fighting type, kicking his hooves from beneath him as he rolls sideways in the air. The limbs flail as he kicks for footing as he falls belly up.

Calamity tail coats itself in a metallic hue as she swings her body at the incoming pokemon. The Iron Tail collides with the creature's side and breaks the air with the force. The consequential boom forces the equine back into the air and the pokemon twists at his haunches to avoid the Shadow Ball slicing the void surrounding him. His hooves glow as a Scald erupts with a steaming hiss. The molten water grazes the scruff of the white guardian.

"Calamity stop it."

The pokemon halts the ball of dark plasma pulsating in her mouth, releasing the energy onto the ground and creating a small depression in the earth. The absol grunts her annoyance, pawing the ground in her frustration as her nails dig into the dirt.

"She's just vocalizing. Keldeo is the reason Kyurem attacked," N speaks, one hand stroking his liepard's chin and the other running down the length of Mawly's jaw like limb.

Garchomp, who'd been lounging in the warmth of a man made sand pit off to the side of the battle field jerks her head up at the comment. Her body shifts, causing the sand veiling her form to fall down into the mass of particles below. A growl streams from her snout, reverting through the silence.

"That's not the problem. That dragon is throwing Unova into an ice age and it's not like a squadron can just walk in and stop it." Angel cuts the rumbling off as she wiggles her way to the ground, keeping the blanket held tight at the juncture of her neck and drags along the dirt like a cape as she kneels besides her absol.

"What do you know about Kyurem N? I've heard you know a tale or two," Cynthia states dryly as she pulls her daughter back to her side.

N gulps at her icy stare and watches the champion clutch her daughter closer to her body. Oblivious, Angel glances up at the blond with blinking purple orbs and sits on the offered lap. She nestles comfortably against the champion's chest.

"When I was with Plasma… That's what you are asking?" The green haired teenager confirms as he fiddles with the bill of his hat. His feline rubs against his side, plopping its head into his lap and rolling over to better receive the gentle caress.

"My father had been the leader of Team Plasma and I his declared heir. I left the organization with my followers when the corruption soiled my desires for liberation for these creatures. Don't fret Angel, I have come to terms with my one sided views," N reassures at the child's startled look. "However, my father had turned the team into the equivalent of mere thugs and continued his conquest for power. They sought out a being that could instill the fear needed to take over a flourishing region and the ice dragon seemed the best choice. After imprisoning the pokemon they used an invention called DNA Splicers to fuse my friend Reshiram with Kyurem. A friend of mine had stopped the chaos, but it seems that perhaps the after effects are more troublesome than we believed. I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

"We can't just leave it there to freeze over Unova. I've dealt with angry legendaries before; if I can just get in there to talk with it…"

"Oh nuh nuh no," Cynthia disagrees immediately. "You can barely walk; I'm not letting you anywhere near that thing again."

"I can walk just fine," Angel huffs out with a pout. "We have to do something! It's not like I can just waltz into a town; half this region hates me!"

"Perhaps, just perhaps, I can find some old Plasma members who worked in the tech department. If I could then maybe they could give us information," N ponders to himself. The man nods to himself. "Yes that's what I'll do."

"N?" Attention turns to the small platinum. "You said you befriended Reshiram… where is it?"

The teenager smiles fondly at the mention of his old friend. He stands, dusting off the particles of his pants. "I sent it on a personal request. Zekrom's trainer, a glorious trainer named Hilda, had left the region. I sent it to look for her."

"Too bad. A native legendary would have been a good idea. Holds more respect that a Sinnoh legendary. Between pokemon native legendaries hold more influence. Right Giratina?"

The shadow dragon descends slightly in the sky, large form having previously been mistaken by the blond human as a cloud. Her golden crest shines dimly in the faint light of the backyard and her low murmur still causes the bodies around her vibrate with the vibrations of her speech as she agrees.

"Perhaps the best place to go is the Village of Dragons. They'd have more tales of Unovian dragons than any library," N suggests. "Its deep in the forests surrounding Opelucid city."

Angel sneezes into the cooling air and looks up at the teenager. "Yeah, okay, but when I'm no longer a popsicle."


	29. Chapter 29

The trees' shady overhang of leaves dapple the ground of the dirt trail as a purple haired dragon apprentice guided the two strangers back to her village. Cynthia let her eyes wander to the small civilization below as the trio broke the coppice line to marvel at the small town below. Their guide grinned at the champion's wonder and turned her toothy smile towards the village.

"Pretty cool aye Champion Cynthia?"

"Yes, very impressive Iris," The blond agrees.

Angel stays silent as she stares at the village. Her hands graze her pokeballs and feels three wiggle under her fingertips. The small hand unlatches them from the clasps of her belt and hold them between her fingers. Cynthia notices the action and turns her attention away from the view to look at her daughter.

"Something wrong with your pokemon Angel?" She asks as she watches the platinum stare at the capsules.

"Hmm?" Angel hums as she breaks her trance. "What? Oh, no, they sense the other dragons. That's all."

"You've got dragons kid? I saw the hydreigon on the television when you fought Elder. It was pretty impressive. I have two. Axew," The small green creature pops out of the bushel of hair and cries animatedly at the two. "And of course my dragonite."

"The same one from the power plant incident?" Cynthia asks as she rubs Angel's head.

The child leans against her mother, cranium falling against the woman's stomach as the woman's hand moves over to give the cheek a gentle caress. Her ears tune out the young dragon trainer's recount of adventures before Angel's time and returns her gaze to the village as the voices of her own dragons inner feeling push against her thoughts.

"Dragonite's down in the village. We're here on a break. I hope it's not picking fights," Iris sighs and places her hands on her hips. "Geeze it's always causing fights."

"I would like to see it again while we're here. Although we are here strictly on business." Cynthia sighs out.

"Time isn't pressing yet," Angel adds as she reattaches her pokeballs to her waist. "You can have your fun."

"So serious Love," Cynthia jests as she hip bumps the girl gently.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Iris yells before running down the hill towards the town.

It seemed that even in a small, isolated town like the Village of Dragons, Cynthia's reputation followed her. It should really be a little surprise Angel reminds herself. Her mother's garchomp's strength and renown would be a drawing factor in a town full of dragon fanatics. Adults and children alike stop to watch her mother saunter down the path and the platinum can't help but sigh. Her violet orbs squeeze shut as the blond notices the expression and ruffles her hair affectionately. Angel casts an unamused look as a muscled arm slips around her waist.

"Hey guys, get the elder!" Iris calls out to the men standing outside one building.

A short, aged lady sporting wrinkles and gray hair wrapped in a headdress and a simple frock to shield her skin from the sun exits her abode due to the calls.

"Elder! Champion Cynthia and her daughter, Angel, have come to visit. They want to talk to you apparently." Iris informs as they approach the knowledgable figure.

"Welcome to our village," The elder speaks slowly with a smile. "What can I do for you two?"

"We have a few questions regarding a… dragon problem. A friend said we could find answers here," Angel answers and draws the attention of the natives.

"Aren't you a strange child? One shouldn't be so serious while one is still so young."

"That's not the first time someone has told her that," Cynthia smiles. "But…"

Angel interrupts, "It can wait since everyone's so insistent."

"Champion Cynthia! May we see your garchomp?" A man asks eagerly.

The champion turns toward the voice and smiles slightly as she finds the dragon's ball in her pant's pocket. The ball hurls into the air and bursts open with its blue light and the dragon falls onto the ground with a roar. The sound draws attention of both human and pokemon at the dragon's cry.

"Very impressive indeed," The old woman compliments as she approaches the stoic dragon. She turns to Angel, "What about you?"

Angel draws her three capsules from her belt again and flashes the pokeballs, "I have three dragon types. Although I warn you. When people see the one they tend to scream."

"Don't worry all dragons are good pokemon! We've seen everything here," Iris cheers.

Angel sighs, still under the weather with her skim with hypothermia. She wanted this trip swift and executed cleanly. Yet sometimes her mother couldn't help but put on a show and bring her daughter along for the ride. Her pokeballs roll between her fingers before two are released.

"Mystic, Destin, curtain call."

Destin forms calmly, shaking his head and gathering information through the sensors on his head of his surrounding area. His teammate is not as quiet. The dark dragon emerges with a roar from all three jaws and cackles when Destin mutters at it. The goodra sighs at Mystic's antics and shakes his purple head solemnly.

"You know how he is Destin," Angel soothes. Her fingers are put to her lips and a sharp whistles calls the dragon to her side. It roars in its enthusiasm and only quiets when the child rubs its main head. A small hand shuffles through her knapsack and brings out a tin. A slight crack is heard as it is uncapped and Angel brings the pokepuff to the creature's snappy mouth.

"The biting Mystic," Angel reminds and the brutal pokemon eases its constant hunger to prevent biting its trainer's fingers.

"What's that thing?" The purple haired teenager asks as she points a finger at the goodra.

"A goodra. A dragon type native to my home region Kalos."

"You still have one left child," the elder states and nods at the lone pokeball left in the child's palm.

"If you insist. Curtain call!"

The sun is blocked out as its serpentine figure uncoils from its capsule. Its tendril adornments flare outward across the blue sky. It spins at the whistle summoning it and descends slowly towards the ground, snaking its way through the two statues and resting its head besides its trainer.

Silence envelopes the area as Angel turns to rub a hand along its snout. The tendrils move to envelop the child and said girl turns to look at the expressions on the others faces. It always made her a little smug on the inside to see the look on strangers faces when they see her pokemon and realize she isn't just a lowly trainer their pokemon dragged in. Angel never was one to bask in attention or liked to perform as her mother did, but being able to prove others wrong always brought a slight smile to her face. After so many years of being overlooked, and even in the present with the shadow of a champion as her mother always looming along with the expectation she's vowed to live up to, Angel always took a chance to show she could take care of herself.

"Well that certainly is a unique pokemon."

"T-that's Giratina! It-it's a legendary." A villager cries out.

The dragon hisses lowly under Angel's palm as it pulls away. The platinum waves at the sky and the dual type spreads its wings before taking to the blue above.

"Woah…" Iris trails off before returning her attention to Cynthia. "Um, Miss. Cynthia?" Her gaze sparks as the champion turns to look at the teenager. "Can we battle again? I want to see if we've improved."

"You want to battle my mama?" Angel asks as she feed her hydreigon another pokepuff. She strokes its head and turns to Iris. "Then battle me first."


	30. Chapter 30

**I may have to occasionally update once every two weeks just due to lack of idea flow, but forced writing is bad writing. Sorry, I'll still update weekly as long as I have a chapter to post. The one part Cynthia says, mine to me, is from The Jungle Book remake.**

"What?" Iris shrieks out in shock.

"Angel?"

Angel ignores her mother's questioning tone and pulls the strands of her pale hair away from Mystic's teeth. Goodra lumbers next to her and straightens, sensing his trainer's resolve.

"If you can't beat me, you won't scratch her. Besides, my team's itching to fight." Angel states blandly.

"Alright! You're on!"

Cynthia furrows her brows as the two move to the grassy area besides the building to avoid damage. The dragon types roaming around make way for the two competitors.

"How many?" Iris asks as she draws out her four pokeballs.

Angel eyes her capsules and draws two more from her waist to hold in her hands. The light breaks to reveal Calamity and Mawly.

"Until you beat four of mine or someone forfeits," Angel states. Her face loses its blank expression as her last remaining pokeball shakes and Diadem bursts out with insulted barks. The violet eyes roll, "Battle Mystic then. I'm not using him first anyway."

The fire type huffs and charges the dragon floating in the air. Both snap at each other and go for weak points on the others body. Angel smiles fondly and turns back to the purple haired rival.

"Are you going to call a pokemon?"

"Alright, but I'm warning you. Go Dragonite!"

The yellow dragon soars into view from wherever it had been resting and lands in front of Angel. It looks at her, eyes narrow, and scoffs.

"Be careful who you mock. Mawly," The mawile takes field and sets her feet into the ground.

"Dragonite Dragon Claw!"

The nails of the yellow bipedal glow and lengthen as it charges. Its mighty arm swings down onto Mawly's appendage. Angel shakes her head and flicks her originally closed fingers outward. The mawile nods as the command filters through her thoughts at the brief eye contact they made and Mawly jumps as Dragonite attempts to land another Dragon Claw. The limb crashes into the ground and a plume of pink dust assaults the dragon's face in a fierce gale.

"What just happened?" Iris exclaims as her pokemon falters backwards slightly in pain.

"If you're going to train dragon types, you should know all their weaknesses. Mawiles aren't the best attackers, but they're defensive and smart. They are also part fairy, making your dragon type attacks do almost no damage and its own double." Angel states as she pushes a fist out.

The pokemon obeys and torpedoes into the dragon below her weakened from the fairy move. White aura tendrils burst from her form, enveloping the pokemon as it rams into the opponent's stomach forcing it back.

"Grab it Dragonite!"

"Bite, now!" Angel yells, not being able to make eye contact with her pokemon.

The mawile latches onto the dragon even as a Thunder Punch tries to shake it off.

"Play Rough!"

"Flamethrower!"

Mawile unlatches from the creature' arm and rams into Dragonites body as flames spew from its mouth. Angel purses her lips in frustration as the Flamethrower lands. Mawly's intimidate won't matter against a special attack. The steel/fairy lands on the ground, sporting a few scorch marks as it held itself up with one arm. Dragonite growls as his weight stumbles beneath him. The attack had been intercepted, but the damage had been dealt.

"Mawly, come back. You're too injured."

Angel embraces the stumbling pokemon and feeds it a sitrus berry to liven it up again. She murmurs her thanks before putting her back into her capsule.

"Destin let's…"

"It's alright. We're done," Iris continues at the child's questioning look. "You see Dragonite's my strongest no doubt and even though we're still learning to trust each other you and your teams on such a different level. I- I can't beat that yet."

"I appreciate trainers who know when to call back their pokemon," Angel replies. "Your bond is still working itself out, but headstrong pokemon are like that."

The child approaches the grumpy pokemon. She raises a hand to touch the creatures and rears back when it snaps. Gentle fingers pulse out a nearly indecipherable hue and the calming aura causes the snout to close and somewhat soothe the wrinkled features.

"That's some gift," The Elder divulges. "Very rare indeed for one so young. Iris here has a knack for communicating with her pokemon. It seems you do too."

"You talk with pokemon?" Angel asks, eyes sparkling as she turns to the dragon-master in training.

"Well I talk with 'em, but I'm not really sure what they say back. I've been around dragons a whole lot so I can kind of get a gist of what they're thinking based off their behaviour and a lot of reflection." Iris admits sheepishly as she scratches Axew's head.

Angel sighs in disappointment, "That's cool, but it's not the same thing."

"Huh?"

The platinum turns to the teenager as she untwists a canteen to moisten Destin, "I have often been told I'm more pokemon than human due to my ability to understand their inner thoughts. Most pokemon need to actually be vocal, but for pokemon I've had a long time it just needs eye contact to understand what they're thinking. I thought for a second you were like me, but our gifts are different."

"It's a sight to see. I've been with her for months but I still find it mind boggling. Think of it as a telepathic link of sorts but only emotions; that's how I best interpret it," Cynthia adds.

"I guess that's close enough," The child relents as she puts her canister away. "I can't describe something that the person never felt. Mama…"

Garchomp cuts her off with a roar and claws at the ground with her feet. Her arms shift, fins slicing the air with the movement and steam erupts from her snout. Angel's face scrunches in displeasure.

"Oh come on Garchomp…" The platinum shakes her head defiantly at the responding snort. "No; I don't wanna." Her voice pitches in a wine.

"Hey now Angel," Cynthia soothes as she leaves Iris' side to hold her daughter's face. "What's with you today?"

The violet eyes skirt away, "S-sorry. I'm stressed. She wants a battle."

The champion stands excitedly, "I'm all for a battle." The blond calms herself at the face Angel gives her, "You don't want to?"

"Not in front of everyone."

"Why not? It's good practice," Cynthia insists. "Come on it'll be fun. I'll only use Garchomp if you like and you can switch whenever you want."

Platinum locks shake vigorously as she denies the offer. Angel looks towards the ground and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't you believe in your pokemon?" The mother teases in humor and her heap snaps up straight in surprise as her daughter bristles at the words.

"I believe in them just fine!" Angel snaps.

"Perhaps, Miss. Champion, we should take this conversation inside. I believe this young one has a few things on her mind." The Elder suggests and motions to the building behind them.

"Yes, perhaps that is best," Cynthia agrees and offers a hand out to the curled in child.

Angel eyes the offered hand warily as if she was being lured into an interview room, but takes it and grasps tightly. The elder motions them into the room and shooed away the two male dragon trainers who normally accompanied her. The door closed quietly before a thud is heard.

"It's Destin and Calamity."

The old lady allows the two in and watch as the goodra plumps onto the floor to draw its trainer into a gooey hug. Calamity settles beside them, Destin's slime never came out of her fur easily.

"That's one affectionate dragon."

Angel nods in agreement, "Goodra's are known for being extremely friendly, but they can be battle ready at the flip of a coin. Highly underrated dragon type."

"Angel, what's wrong?" Cynthia starts, stalling wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Nothing."

"You never have problems mock battling with me until we get in public. It's not stage fright; you battled in front of others the first time we met."

Angel casts her eyes to the ground and ignores the slate eyes drilling into her skull. She brings her knees up to her body and curls inward. Platinum hair falls over the young features as she obscures her face from the view of the two adults.

"What's wrong with you today?" Cynthia asks, voice grating from her usual melodious tone with her aggravation.

"At times with children it is not the child that is flawed."

"But, then… A-angel, did- did I do something wrong?" The champion asked as she turns to her child.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Angel swears as she pulls away from Destin. "You're the best Mama. You didn't do anything wrong. You never do anything wrong… you're perfect," The girl trails off quietly and recurls into her ball against her pokemon.

Cynthia turns back to the elder as she kneels besides the dragon and its trainer. Her hand shakes slightly as the old woman rubbed the head of Calamity. She casts eyes onto Angel who catches the old lady's gaze for a moment before returning her eyes to her pokemon's chubby arms.

"Miss. Champion, you see, it is not directly you nor is it directly Angel. When one stands as tall as a mountain, one casts a shadow the length of an abyss and makes it easy for another to get lost in the dark."

"Pardon?"

Elder sighs and moves her hand under the absol's chin, "You are used to the fame of your position. Your daughter is not and people can be judgemental. When a person is revered by many the respectful can sometimes be cruel with their words as you most likely know. You don't care about the negativity, but your daughter…"

"I-I just don't want to disappoint you. I've got to live up to everyone's expectations. I-I'm the dubbed Angel the prodigy. I'm a champion's kid. I can't mess up in public! Don't you hear what they say about me? I lose a battle and all I hear afterwards is how I don't deserve this life." Angel's voice pitches with her thoughts as the tumble out of her mouth with an increasing speed. "A champion's daughter doesn't lose; a champion's daughter doesn't do this, she doesn't do that, and obviously shouldn't be some street kid she took pity on." The platinum inhales deeply, filling her lungs with oxygen as she tries to calm down. "I'm never good enough. I'm never enough like you. My pokemon are strong, but I'm not the trainer you are. I'm not brave like you are. I-I don't even look like you. The only thing making me a Shirona is a piece of paper. My family has a lunatic, half the world probably thinks I'm crazy too."

Cynthia cuts her daughter off by springing her arms out and pulling the child to her chest. Angel quiets her rambling and delves deeper into the woman's arms. Fabric soaks up the tears of the child as well as the goo that Destin oozed onto the platinum as the champion embraced her tighter.

"My, sweet, sweet Angel. My, sweet, brave, beautiful Angel. I know the fact we aren't blood bothers you, but Love," The blond brings Angel higher on her chest so that the girl can burrow into the crook of her neck. "I chose to keep you, to call you my own daughter. I don't care what the others say. You are mine, mine to me. No matter where you go, or what they say, you will always be my daughter Angel. No one is perfect Angel. I certainly don't deserve the reverence you give me; because, when it comes to you, I'm an absolute mess. I accidentally hurt you, I make wrong decisions. How many times will you have to run away before I finally learn that I'm not always right?"

"B-but that's not your fault. I- I should listen. I know you try to understand my opinion and…"

"And nothing Angel. I am your mother and I will eventually learn that I shouldn't put how others will think before my daughter. You'll have to be patient and wait for me to learn my sweet Angel." Cynthia cuts off. "Tell me really. Why don't you battle with me? Am I mistaken and you don't enjoy battling as much as I think, or is it something else?"

"I love battling, and you make me love it more. The rush that both of us feel, the teamwork me and my partner display. But… Battling you. You are so far ahead of me. You pokemon so powerful. How am I ever supposed to ever even begin to compare myself to that. You could wipe the majority of my team with just Garchomp. I'll never beat you."

"You compare yourself to others too much child," The Elder speaks for the first moment in awhile. "If you constantly walk into others' shadows, you only succeed in stunting your own growth."

"What?"

Cynthia breathes out a laugh, "What she means Love is that they'll always be someone stronger than you and, when we battle, it's not me expecting you to even scratch my team or looking for you to skyrocket in skill. It's suppose to be fun and educational. You can't always fear messing up. You're going to make mistakes. It's only a failure if you do nothing with the experience. Remember the first time we met, you and Garchomp battled and you said you knew you weren't going to win, but you learned something. You being my daughter, don't let it scare you into trying to be perfect. Okay?"

"Yes Mama. I'll- I'll try," Angel promises and smiles against her mother's neck. "I'm sorry you're all sticky now."

The champion looks down at her body and grimaces slightly at the goodra mucus marking all her clothes. Destin lowers his head in shame.

"It's alright Destin. It's just clothes."


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm on vacation next week with no wifi so no update, sorry.**

Angel rubs at her irritated eyes. The orbs were tinted red and were swollen from crying. She leans heavily against her mother's side, face resting against the champion's bosom as she kept her drooping eyelids pried open. Her chest heaves with her slow breathing and she focuses her attention on the elder to remain awake.

A cool breeze flowed through the opened window of the old lady's hut and cut through the summer heat. The only light of any value came from the crackling hearth and its blazing fire that combatted the night's darkness.

The violet eyes jerk open when the child notices that they were beginning to fall. The sudden head movement causes Cynthia to retract the fingers that had been combing through the girl's hair. Angel makes a noise of protest and looks upward before closing her eyes in contentment as her mother complies and continues to run her fingers through her hair.

"I'm going to have to stop if you can't stay awake," The champion warns as she notices the platinum start to doze against her side.

"I'm awake," Angel insists and sits up.

"So what can I tell you? Not many make the trek here to sightsee."

The child yawns, hand raising to cover her unhinged mouth, and runs a palm over her pokeballs, "We want to know about Kyurem."

"That's a legend for sure. Originally, Unova had only one legendary dragon and it was the pokemon of old Unovian royalty. The dragon fell into the hands of twin hero princes. One…"

Angel shifts and her delirious voice slices through the crackle of the hearth, "With ideals and the other held the truth as most important."

The old elder smiles her approval and nods slowly her agreement. She motions to two tapestries behind her and the two visitors casts their gaze to the embroidered fabric. One held the vast white dragon Reshiram with a blazing red tail as it purged the darkness and relit the way with its burning validity. Zekrom spotlighted in the neighboring tapestry with blue electricity sparking outward from its luminescent tail. Bolts shot outward from its body as it stood atop a mountain with storm clouds flashing behind him.

"The dragon split, unable to fully choose one side, into Reshiram and Zekrom. However, the leftover consciousness of the dragon became Kyurem. Its body produces frigid temperatures, to the point that it had frozen its own body when it released its own power. It is seen as a cruel pokemon; always angry, always fighting all that oppose it. The violent attacks is what led to the people of Opelucid to hide indoors after dark. When near one of the other two dragons, it can fuse with them to become different forms. People say it is because it wants to fill its own emptiness."

Angel turns to lean her back against her Cynthia. Her small fingers twirl the edges of her white hair around her appendages. Her violet eyes stared in a daze at her actions and her mouth tilts down slightly in a frown.

The girl wasn't sure how she would've felt. One being torn into three separate individuals. One day finding your core beliefs sliced away from your mind to leave only fragmented pieces behind of the original.

Angel sighs and shakes her head in sorrow at the thought. She shifts her mother's arm laid around her side tighter across her body and feels the blonde tighten her grip at the child's insistence.

"Poor dragon," The prodigy sighs as she lays her head in her mother's lap.

"Hmm?" Elder prompts and turns away from the fireplace to look at Angel.

"Well, it didn't really get a say. It was just torn from its body and placed in a new one with its mind scrambled. No wonder it went crazy. It's just trying to fix itself."

The old woman smiled and shuffled towards the girl. Angel shuffles upward and places her weight on her arms as she watches the elder approach.

"Not many are as empathetic as you. It is a virtue you should remember."

"Thank you?" Angel answers slowly; unsure what the elder attempted to convey.

"So why the interest in the ice dragon?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Swords of Justice's, err, recent activities?" Cynthia broaches the topic and brings Angel into her lap. She whispers the reassurance that she could handle the conversation from here. The platinum nods slightly and burrows into her mother's neck. The two adults remain silent as they wait for Angel's breathing to slow in pace and even out before returning their attention to each other.

"Yes," The elder answers solemnly and quietly in a hoarse whisper.

"Angel had told them of Kyurem's bursts of freeze as it woke in and out of hibernation. She convinced them that it is most likely it causing the weather changes and not the humans and traveled to the dragon's chamber." Cynthia brushes the girl's bangs away from her face. "It-it attacked them. Angel got caught in an avalanche trying to escape and got skimmed with an ice attack. She…" The mother swallows the lump in her throat at the image that flashed through her mind of the blue skinned seven year old and purses her eyes closed tightly. "The frostbite was terrible. I had her by the fire all night."

"I see the fright in your eyes Champion. I can only imagine the sight of your daughter on the border of death. I assume, if her ghost dragon means anything, this isn't her first tousle with fate?"

"She's too young to be tied into this could've died. I don't want her anywhere near it again," Cynthia spits out harshly.

"Mothers will always want their children safe. However, to stop her is to chain her. Surely you see she is more wild than most and her gift; it will surely cause for an eventful life. You will have to push her from the nest eventually, but her heart is large. You need not fear her not coming home," The old lady reassures and looks around the hut. "There is not much here, but feel free to stay the night."

Cynthia shifts Angel into a princess carry and chuckles lightly when her head lolls over her arm. She thanks the elder with a clumsy bow of the head as her child rolled over in her arms and followed the woman down the hall into a spare room. Angel is gently placed onto one half of the bed and the elder waves goodnight from the door to recede to her own room. The champion stretches, her long silhouette dancing across the wall from the candle light. The light flickers out as the blonde breathes on it lightly. Cynthia fumbles around the bed's frame to the side Angel didn't sprawl across. She moves the child's arm away, disrupting the starmie position Angel had stretched into. The woman yawns as she climbs onto the mattress and settles onto the pillow.

…

Cynthia squints her slate eyes against from the sun blinding her eyes as it streamed through the glass window and stumbles out of bed. A soft curse falls out of her bed as she stubbed her toe against the wooden bed frame and rubs the sore appendage. She twists around and notices the lack of white hair.

"Angel?" She calls out groggily and notices the red pokemon dozing off in the sunshine on the wooden floors. "Calamity, where's my daughter?"

The absol scrambles onto all fours, front legs locking as her hind limbs pushed her up. Her white fur shakes, ruff reflecting the golden light of the sun, and pads over to the window. She noses the glass and the panes divide to move outward. The scythe motions outward and Cynthia moves to lean against the window pane.

Angel throws an arm outward and her hydreigon zooms forward. Its smaller heads pulsate with energy as it prepares a Dragon Pulse to launch at the Haxorus before them. The elder nods in approval and calls an attack. The large dragon lumbers forward, claw lengthening as it strikes and aims for Mystic's stomach. Mystic barrel rolls out of the way and releases his attack, pushing the haxorus back.

The elder raises an arm into the air and both pokemon back off. The haxorus lumbers away after getting a belly rub and a berry. Mystic gnaws on Angel's hair as it is stroked affectionately.

Cynthia waits for them to finish their silent conversation before calling out to them. "Angel!"

The child turns as her name filters to her ears and waves at her mother from the field behind the elder's cabin. Her small hands wedge between her dragon's jaws, prying them open to free her locks of hair before sprinting back towards the house.

"Morning Mama!"

"Good morning Love," The blonde returns the greeting and leans through the window to ruffle her hair.

"Elder told me we should go to the Dragonspiral Tower. Said we could find more answers there."

Cynthia sighs and smiles as she takes Angel's cheek into her palm, "Alright. Dragonspiral Tower it is."


	32. Chapter 32

Two thin arms stretch towards the dappled sky. Angel yawns as her arms lower and she runs a hand through her absol's fur. Silence enveloped the area bar from the steady beat of footsteps. Calamity pads next to her trainer, claws digging into the dirt path leading to the ancient ruin. Her murmuring with Garchomp made for a low background noise for the blonde champion who loosely held her daughter's hand to prevent her from aimlessly wandering to the closest wild pokemon to create a conversation.

The young prodigy blocks the two pokemon's conversation out, uninterested in the analysis of their last mock battle. She burrow into her mother's side as the little girl pulls the adult's arm over her shoulders. The platinum feels the arm tighten as she is given a hug and her pearly whites flash in the sun streaming through the clouds.

Her backpack jostles as Angel pulls her holocaster from its abyss and the screen glows light blue. She twists forward to free space for her elbows and drags a finger across the touchscreen. A small ding sounds as it unlocks and her apps fill the flat surface. A small digit taps the map icon and Angel looks up as an image of their destination fills the air.

"It is old."

"Nobody can place a date on its construction. Many believe that it was made with the legendary dragon as a place it can slumber while awaiting a hero," Cynthia informs as she glances at the image pixelation before leaning a hand over and pushing the power button. The champion ignores the annoyed remark and waves her hand toward the horizon line.

Angel holds her tongue at the motion. The platinum's head tilts slightly in confusion and her white strands fall over her shoulders in a waves as she pulls her head back. Her violet eyes zoom in on the peak of a tower in the background. Her breath exhales in a rapid swoop as she imagines the height from the base as she pauses for a moment to strain her eyes looking for the details no doubt creeping along the exterior. Legs inch forward on the soil as Angel takes a step forward before she breaks into a run.

Thudding footsteps originating from the fleeing trainer snaps Calamity out of her conversation with the veteran pokemon next to her. Her head droops slightly as she inhales before the white beast digs her claws into the ground for friction so as to run after her trainer

Angel keeps her head held skyward as she stares at the tip of the tower as it came into view from above the spiked tops of spruce trees. Her chest bobs with her erratic breathing as a dull burn throbs through her legs as she barrels down the dirt path. She stumbles slightly as her toes catch a rock as the path strays farther from human civilization. Her lesser ears listen for her mother she had no doubt was running after her muttering a string of non audible words with her gasping breath. Her back heaves as she draws air into her lungs as her double over body depends on her legs for support. She gulps some of the heated summer air into her lungs with her final recovering breath as her arms push against her legs to force her body upwards. The child takes one step and freezes, legs separated to take another step as she listens for her pokemon and takes off again at the slapping of paws as the absol declares her brat.

Cynthia leans against a tree at the treeline. Her back slides against the rough bark of the spruce as she falls to the ground in exhaustion. She sheds her light jacket she had thrown on earlier when they left the Village of Dragons and grimaces as the fabric peels itself off her damp skin. With lips twisted back in disgust she balls the garment and stores it away in her bag. Her blond hair swirls around her as she lolls her head over the curve of the tree to watch her daughter poke to water to trace the ripples it made.

"And why did you have to make me chase you?"

"To make you go faster. I was getting bored," Angel replies from where she laid near the edge of the water in the grass. The girl reaches another finger out to disturb the clear surface and smiles when the blurry silhouette of a pokemon appears in the depths of the water. The small dratini cooed at her and returns the toothy grin. "Hello Dratini."

"Pokemon also could've gotten us hear faster," Cynthia comments as she unscrews the cap of her water canteen.

"Mystic's a slowpoke when he doesn't feel like flying and Garchomp can't fly two without me almost falling off," Angel remarks and turns to the dragon type before her. "Parents…"

"Why are we here Angel?" The champion inquires as she lifts herself from her spot in the shade to kneel by her sunbathing daughter at the base of the stairs leading to the ruin's entrance.'

"The elder suggested we try here next. After all, if the legend is true Kyurem spent some time as the Original Dragon here." The child caresses the small dragon before her with a finger before rolling onto her back to look up at her mother. "We have no other leads."

Cynthia remains mute as her daughter stretches in place, spreading all her limbs outward to resemble a staryu before the girl coils inward once more. Her slate eyes fixate on the tower before her. The skyscraper's walls were of some ancient rock, or perchance a mineral that had been heavily weathered over the centuries, perhaps even the millennia, it had been standing stoically in the small lake of water surrounding it. Fragments of the wall had long since been lost, probably resting at the bottom of the water, and its appearance seemed too fragile to hold together under a archaeologist's investigation, let alone a giant, lumbering dragon from tales of yore.

The champion's stomach coiled at the thought of the structure crumbling with Angel within its walls. The thought made her grip the grass at her feet anxiously and her lips purse as said daughter rises from her quick resting spot.

"We're wasting daylight doin' nothing," Angel points out as she brings her legs inward to roll into a crouch she could get up from. "We should go now,"

Cynthia gracefully gets to her feet, palms catching her weight as she pressed them into the ground and forced herself up. Garchomp grumbles as her side is patted by her trainer and rolls over onto her side to avoid the probing hand telling her to move.

"You can leave her be Mama," Angel insists as she digs a pokepuff from the canister she kept in her bag to give the lazy dragon. "Dratini told me that nobody is in there wanting a fight so there's really no need. Have a nice nap Garchomp." An airy giggle escapes the child's lips as the creature grumbles in response. A key locks Angel's lips at Cynthia's questioning face.

Purple eyes jerk behind a tiny shoulder as Angel hops up the tall steps leading to the entrance of the tower. The short legs stretch to the top of the next step and thin arms spread outward and waver in the air as Angel balances herself on the stairwell. Locks of moonlight shift with the breeze that shakes the trees and twirl before Angel's eyes. She stares in slight awe at the green jade flooring of the entrance floor and tilts her head at the reflection portrayed at her feet. Light thudding sounds through the room as she vacates the area.

"Hurry up Mama," Angel calls over her shoulder as the tall woman shrinks in her vision as she sprints up the stairs leading to the next floor.

Cynthia sighs, muttering on about patience, as she propels her legs forward once more to following the fading sound of her daughter. Another set of stairs pass under the champion's feet as she stops on the next floor landing. Her storm eyes widen and her body lurches forward, hand outstretched as if to catch her daughter clinging to a toppled column that connected the next floor to the one she was standing on. Angel grips the edge and scrambles her body back onto the top of the column. The platinum's small legs push beneath her as she stands, hand gripping the top face as she wobbles before she hastily straightens with a shake.

"I'm okay Mama," Angel insists as she hesitantly crawls onto the landing before turning to show off her non-injured body.

"That's great Love. Now, just wait for a minute please," Cynthia sweetly calls out as she presses a palm against the column to test its stability before lifting a foot to anchor her weight.

The circle floors left Angel dizzy as she sprinted over the ledges to get to the top. A misturn left her stranded halfway across the floor with Cynthia attempting to guide her back on track as she tripped over the raised ledges.

"Come on Love, make a right. No, Angel, sweetie that's your left." Cynthia winces as the platinum trips over another raised ledge. She smiles her reassurance as she is given a glare as the child gets back to her feet.

Angel grunts in annoyance as she climbs over the jagged wooden ledge to her right and reaches her arms up so that Cynthia could reach down to cup the girl under the arms and heaved her onto the platform with her. The seven year old slumps against the champion's side.

"How many more floors," The voice pitches to a whine and the blond looks toward the ceiling as if it would help her gauge their location.

"Not many more I'm sure," Cynthia responds as she pulls the exhausted child to her feet. "Come on Love you were the one so adamant on doing this."

Angel leans against her mother's side for support for the final floors of the tower. She drags herself over the raised flooring, wondering who in their right mind would create such a building and drops to a sitting position once Cynthia slows to a stop.

"Angel," The champion nudges her daughter with a leg. "Look at this."

The violet eyes open a sliver and take in their surroundings. Fragments of the floor had broken and fallen to the level below. Light streams through the gaping hole at the back of the room, the white clouds can be seen past the breakage. Dark pillars, crumbling at their tops line a center path reminiscent of the altar atop Mount Coronet back home. Angel squints and blinks her purple orbs as she stares at the center of the room, unsure if perhaps her fatigue has gotten to the point of illusions. A small hand tugs at the hem of her mother's white blouse and the slate eyes look downward at the scrunched expression pulling at Angel's face.

"Mama, do you see that?" Angel inquires and removes her grasp to point at the supposedly shift in the space that flickered with blues and greens.

Cynthia squints and focuses on the area that Angel had pointed to. She shakes her head no and watches warily as her daughter leaves her side to slowly make her way through the columns. Angel wrings her hands and unclasps her fingers as she approaches the rift. Although no longer entwined her fingers still fidget and twitch at her sides as she reaches for the disturbed reality. A startled yelp pops from her mouth as her hand is shocked with energy and she pulls back quickly. Her brows furrow and she reaches out again.

The words dry up on Cynthia's lips as she notices the pulse resonating from her palms. Her arms fall back down to her sides as Angel's energy with its purple tint forced the blues and greens of the rift formerly invisible to her eyes to flare its colors. She watches as the child palms the rift and reaches an arm in. Angel pushes deeper, the blue and green wrapping around her as she takes small steps forward in a warm, thrumming hug. Her eyes furrow in confusion as the tailend of thoughts whisper against her mind. The platinum ignores her mother's yell as she jumps into the portal.


	33. Chapter 33

Angel blinks against the bright light surrounding her on all sides and keeps her eyes only half open as her pupils adjust to the new surroundings. The hairs of her arms stand on end as her skin thrums with the electricity sparking through the dimension. The waves of power that flows over her and shoots up her spine causes her to pivot on her feet.

The black figure before her pounds forward, large ebony limbs smashing against the dark, cloud-like floor. The turbine tail glows iridescent blue and sparks with electricity that webs outward. Its heated breath snorts out of its nostrils in a heavy stream and pushes Angel's locks backwards as it leans down to examine the intruder.

 _A hatchling? In my dimension? What are ye doing in my realm?_

Angel bows in greeting, holding her bent over position for a moment as one should do to a legendary pokemon, before bouncing back to a normal standing form.

"You left a rift back in the Dragonspiral Tower… Where are we Sir Zekrom? N said you were traveling with your hero."

The dragon scoffs in what appears to be mirth, chest rising with the sound. _The false prince? Reshiram's hero. Yes, I am with my hero, Hilda, but I know not where we are. As you can see, I'm not in the human world. I am in my stone._

"B-but you're awake," Angel comments aloud before shaking her head and returning to the topic she had come for. "I would like your advice on something. Kyurem… well it's freezing over the chasm and causing all sorts of weather problems."

 _Hmph. Old dragon is a stubborn fool. He was always power this and no such thing as this that. Doesn't have any ideals to keep 'em straight that's for sure. This weather problem is his revenge against the world. He's so stuck in the past that he can't see what a future he could have. Why hasn't Turbobutt dealt with him yet?_

"Reshiram?" Angel confirms slowly, voice quipped with confusion. "N sent it to look for you. Well, your trainer anyway."

 _That bush head did what?!_ Zekrom roared in Angel's head and the violet eyes wince at the pressure pushing against her head. _Who's going to protect Unova now? He can utilize both our powers at will due to that stupid device that Plasma used. I can barely defeat him!_

A surge of electricity sparks from the creature's tail and lights the area in its glare as the dragon's fury raises. Angel blocks the blinding light with her arms and waits for flashes to stop bursting behind her closed eyes before chancing opening the orbs again.

 _I am unable to do anything against him. I cannot leave my hero and her last tousle with anything Plasma related left her scarred._ You _need to find a way to stop that hunk of ice._

"What about the Swords of Justice? They've tried attacking him before."

 _They are nothing in comparison to one that used to be the only dragon in Unova. Any pokemon could down a Sword given level and type. You need a large team or massive power. That dragon is unstable, hatchling. Even I can agree with Reshiram on the fact that there is little saving one so far gone to its own rage. There are some creatures that deserve a cage. Ideally the good will triumph and the darkness will fall; and with the right mind the ideal will be the reality. I feel someone pounding on me barrier hatchling._

Angel blinks before her cheeks started to flush pink in embarrassment. Her eyes dart away from the legendary before her. "That's, um, my mother. I kinda just jumped through your portal and left her there…"

The legendary chuckles in amusement and straightens his stature. His tail illuminates the gray storm clouds surrounding them and the sparks merge to rip apart the space between the duo. The blue green energy zips outward in tendrils and Angel reaches her arms out to push through the murky, soupy energy.

…

Cynthia paces nervously, eyeing the space Angel had disappeared through with frantic eyes. Lucario's forepaws pulsated with aura as he searched the area for the rift his trainer had screeched about when he had formated from his pokeball. His ears twitch as low roar starts from somewhere and jumps back as reality distorts. The green and blue reappear, causing Cynthia to sigh in relief as Angel tumbles out of the portal to fall on the hard floor. The platinum moans in pain as a stinging sensation burns her chest from where she body slammed the stone floor.

Angel shakes her head of the vertigo and slumps onto her knees, a palm rubbing into her chest to ease the pain. Her eyes flicker upward as two tall shadows blotch out the light and her lips pull into a sheepish smile at the glare the bipedal pokemon cast on her.

"Sorry Mama…" Angel says with a voice gilded in guilt and her shoulders crouch up to help hide her head as Lucario barks at her.

"Lucario, leave her be." Cynthia soothes as scratches the pokemon's ears and holds a hand out to her daughter. "And you missy," The champion starts as she pulls the child to her feet. "What have I said about going off on your own? I know you're used to doing what you want, but you can't just go running off without me. Something could happen and I'd feel terrible," Cynthia adds at the end as she pulls her daughter to her chest and tightens her grip around her.

Angel looks at her feet guiltily and nods her head, memories of a crashing cascade of icicles flashing in her mind momentarily. She wraps her arms around the trainer's neck and pulls herself closer to Cynthia's warmth. Her ear presses against the champion's chest, heart thumping in her eardrum. She moves her head so her chin pressed against Cynthia's collar to look up at the blond as the arms tighten around her.

The champion doesn't answer the silent question as she rests her head atop Angel's and runs her fingers through her knotted platinum strands; the fingers gently unwrapping the tangled snarls. She smiles contentedly as she feels the soft weight of Angel's head resting against her. Perchance the elder had been right, the champion ponders the thought as she notices how tightly she clings to her daughter. Keeping a child such as Angel tethered; is that really what she had been doing? The elder's words, push her from the nest, is that she should actually do? The words of her coming home filters through her mind, but the blond doubted the reassurance. How can you let one fly free when it required cutting the heart strings that tied you so strongly to them?

…

Angel yawns as she is tucked into the bed of a motel. Her eyes droop heavily as though they were being weighed down by rocks as a sheet is pulled over her body. Calamity clambers up next to her on the mattress and circles at the foot of the bed to curl into a sleepinging position. Angel nestles into position as Cynthia kisses her goodnight, the last words of the story of Victini floating through the air as her Garchomp plush in tugged to the child's chest. Fogginess of sleep muddle Angel mind, but the bumbling sounds of movement keeps her mind awake. The child lifts her leaden body and Cynthia pauses in her preparations to ask her what's wrong.

"Where are you going?"

"Just some late night training," Cynthia responds and moves besides Angel's bed to re-tuck her in. "Go to sleep. Calamity will stay awake until I'm back."

"Alright?" A question answers back as Angel settles again. "So you'll practice with me then in the morning?"

Cynthia freezes and glances at her daughter curiously, "You want to train with me? You always train by yourself."

The platinum pouts at the response, "Because I'm already at a disadvantage because you're so good. You knowing my technique won't help, but I need help with this new one with Destin. So tomorrow morning?"

Cynthia smiles and gently tousles Angel's hair. "Tomorrow morning."


	34. Chapter 34

**This story will be coming to a close soon. Only a few more chapters to go.**

Angel grits her teeth in annoyance, jaw clenching on the border of pain as her mother's sea serpent sends her poor dragon flying backwards despite Destin's weight. The goodra crashes to the ground with a loud thud as murmurs of pained confusion mutter through the air. A exhaled tch sounds in the air as she recalls her pokemon back into its ball. The child cradles the dragon's pokeball to her chest and whispers an apology before clasping the ball to the belt secured around her waist. Her jaw releases its pressure that been building up as she sighs as he mentally scolds herself. Angel had been so sure it would have worked. Destin's defenses were extraordinary; Milotic's special attacks should've just bounced off the dragon. Yet a Dragon Tail straight over the head near the poor creature's sensitive sensors...

"Draw a pokemon Angel," Cynthia demanded. "You still got your other four to go."

The platinum scowls. One pokemon into the morning mock battle and the veteran had already backed her into a corner using one of her supporter pokemon. Angel crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance, possibilities flickering through her mind for a way to at least balance out the table that had so heavily tipped in her mother's favor once Destin fell. Small fingers brush over her four remaining combatants (having agreed earlier that Giratina was an unfair advantage and would be banned under regular league restrictions). Any pokemon sent out as stated by the champion's rules could not be switch out and a close contact move like Thunder Fang left the fire type in range. Mawly had nothing to hit the serpent with that would do more than scuff the pokemon's hard scales. The opponent's Dragon Pulse would be too fast for her flier to dodge. Her hands clasp Calamity's ball in thought, a Thunderbolt would prove useful with the ace's speed, but Calamity's special attacks were not as sharp as sword as needed.

"Angel!"

The child jerks as she turns her attention back to her mother who's famous patience was wearing thin at her daughter's reluctance. Angel drops her hand from her belt and steps out of the trainer box painted in white on the concrete flooring of the battle arena.

"I give," Angel declares with palms raised up in surrender.

"Get back in the box and call a pokemon. Now," Cynthia commands, voice lightly gilded in annoyance.

"But," Angel starts as Cynthia leaves her post to gently grasp her daughter's hand and tow her back to the battlefield.

"No buts this time."

"You took down my wall!" The platinum states as she is steered back towards the arena. "I don't have anything else to go against Milotic. None of my pokemon are capable of…"

"I know that Destin was your strategy. Plans go haywire sometimes and as a trainer you need to get over that and improvise. Don't give up the war when the battle's not even over Angel. You're never going to get better if you quit."

"But I'm going to lose," Angel insists as she grips her arms. "There's no point in continuing if I'm going to get swept."

"Then you're never going to be a great trainer. You're natural talent can only take you so far."

"B-but," Angel stutters with slightly hurt feelings. "Then what do I do?" The pitched voice demands irritably. "If I know I'm not good enough what do I do then."

"Keep fighting as if you are," Cynthia responds. "Draw a pokemon."

Angel sighs her defeat and does as told, grasping Calamity's pokeball and hurling it in the air. The capsule releases its creature and falls back into the awaiting hand. Fingers clench around it tightly, the flesh pressing flat against the surface.

"Stop pouting," The woman scolds and pries the pokeball from its owner before turning to the field. "Milotic Hydro Pump." She puts a restraining arm across Angel's chest as she goes to make a hand signal and returns her gray eyes to the field. "Calamity Stone Edge shield."

The absol casts confused eyes behind to the humans briefly before doing as told. Giant pointy rocks converge and the water attack diverts around the pokemon. Calamity's body glows white as the champion orders a Quick Attack and rams through the little rush of water left of the attack as the shield breaks. Light sparkles as it reflects off the water spraying in all directions as Calamity plows through the water attack and a glowing horn catches the opponent's slender neck and forces it to the ground. Angel's eyes widen in surprise as the milotic is rammed into the ground as it cries in pain as electricity streams up its body from the Thunder Bolt.

"Calamity has no clear advantage," Cynthia starts as she moves back to her side of the field. "But that doesn't mean you give up. Keep fighting; you might surprise yourself. Your move."

Angel nods with a gulp and turns her gaze back towards the battle.

…

Angel stabs her food with a fork; still sour over how her entire team had been swept by two pokemon. Granted they were pokemon that belonged and had been trained by her champion mother for as long (if not longer) than she had been alive, but that only soothed the ache so much. The piece of meat is torn viciously with her teeth and her pokemon watch nervously from where they sat in a huddle near the table as they nibbled through their pokemon pellets.

N divert his eyes away from the irritated child and sighs in relief as the girl's mother returns with her own plate of food. Cynthia rustles Angel's hair to make the girl remove her glare directed at her food.

"You did good. I didn't go easy on you but you managed to faint Milotic and almost get Togekiss too," The champion reminds as she sits besides her daughter. "Try not to be so glum."

Lips sew shut as the platinum doesn't respond in favor of pushing her vegetables around the plastic plate from a vendor set up in the pokemon center. Her chest heaves in a sigh as she pushes the daikou into her mouth and chews around the bland flavor. Violet orbs direct out the window away from the strange looks she was receiving from trainers filtering in and out of the lobby and tunes out Mawly's uncouth insults towards the human who dared insult her trainer. Her ears instead focuses in on her two dinner mates.

"How did your mission go?" Cynthia asks as she turns both eyes onto N instead of keeping one on Angel's distracted picking of her food.

"I found a few of my father's old scientist. The DNA splicers was used to fuse the dragons by putting either Zekrom or Reshiram into a dormant state. Kyurem gained his power boost at the side effect of losing control over himself to the DNA splicers and consequently to whoever controlled the splicers. The DNA splicers controller was destroyed by the international police, but the splicers were left attached to Kyurem with unknown side effects," N explains.

Angel snorts and pushes her food away. "Not so unknown. It's freezing over your region. So how do we turn it back to normal?"

"We're going to have to remove the splicers located somewhere on its neck," N informs and watches sympathetically as Angel groans and lays her head on the table in defeat. "I know; not a convenient location. Perhaps, if we ask the surrounding pokemon and the police…"

"Like that's going to work," Angel reflects with a snap. She brushes her bangs from her face so her violet eyes glow in the dimming fluorescents of the pokemon center. "I know you hear what they're saying. They'd rather freeze over then trust us to save them."

"Humans can be quite malicious I suppose," The teenager agrees and gently scratches his Liepard's fur. "It's why I prefer pokemon. They are rarely mean for no reason and don't hide behind their own faces."

"And they think that we are wild creatures plotting to overthrow humanity," The platinum agrees wryly. "Either way I doubt anyone would believe let alone help us; especially if Professor Juniper has deemed it safe. We shouldn't involve the wild pokemon. They aren't trained to follow commands and won't get what we're trying to do. It will just end in injuries… Giratina's our best bet if the Swords end up not being enough. Oh," Angel pipes up in remembrance. "By the way Zekrom isn't too happy that you sent Unova's other protector off to find him and his hero."

The man perked at the mention of the pokemon of ideals, inquiring words dying out as the child drops her head back on the table in her exhaustion.

"How are we going to fix this?" Dreary words flow as the prodigy buries her head in her arms.

"You stopped Sinnoh from getting sucked into a dark void," Cynthia reminds as she tries to coax her daughter's face out from her little burrow.

"I had the three lake guardians and three more very compliant legendaries. I had a plan. Everything that happened until the Distortion World was expected and even then it wasn't like Giratina seemed to want to impale me with an icicle."

The champion sighs, brows furrowed in thought. The girl's words ran true. There was no obvious answer and very few were willing to help in this situation. However… Cynthia smiles confidently and loosely hugs the girl sulking in the corner.

"Just leave it too me this time Angel."


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the wait. Due to school updates for my this story will be every two weeks.**

 **You should look up sometime what Team Plasma had done to the gym leaders in the manga.**

Violet eyes hide behind drooping lids, red shadows flickering across Angel's face as she pried her eyes open to look at the three females before her from her spot on Cynthia's lap. Skyla watched her fellow gym leader uneasily as Elesa along with the elite Caitlin stare down N. The child shifts uneasily, Calamity nodding her head in agreement at the look her trainer passes her and lays her head in her girl's lap. Small fingerpads push lightly against the red fur that glowed brighter in the hue of the camp fire burning in the villa's backyard. Angel looks upwards toward her mother as the woman's chest starts to vibrate with words.

"Thank you girls. Angel is right; no one's going to do anything if they believe there is no threat and I don't hold enough influence here."

"I doubt even our words would sway much," Caitlin admits with a solemn face as the fingers delicately. "Especially if it is a reminder of Team Plasma. Unova would prefer it stay buried and only live in textbooks from now on."

"They wouldn't listen to you?" Angel asks drowsily; why did her mother always have important meeting when she should be asleep?

"I had defended Team Plasma's freedom of speech prior to their exposure of wrongdoing," The elitist confesses with a guilty blush. "The other gym leaders hold...harsh views of Team Plasma and working with its former prince…"

"We deserve to have our opinions," Elesa interrupts as the elite four member trailed off. "I'm sure you remember what it was that they did to us."

"Elesa," Skyla calms. "This isn't about Team Plasma. It's about the giant ice block freezing over our home." The pilot pauses for a second before speaking again, "The device is still implanted in Kyurem. If the splicers are what is causing it to act this way we can just take it off right?"

"That would be the best option," N agrees and pets the fur of his pokemon who purrs in contentment. "It is unknown, however, if Kyurem will return to normal. It is a pokemon known for its anger and hostility."

"So even if we succeed there is no guarantee," Caitlin sighs as twirls her hair around her fingers to distract himself. "What shall we do then?" The elitist murmurs to the air.

A shuffle is heard as the male digs through his pocket. His hand clasps something tightly around the item before the fingers unfurl to show the possession to the other. A click of the button causes the capsule to enlarge and Angel stares fixed on the purple sphere.

"Where did you get that?" Elesa demands as she breaks her eye contact away from the master ball to look N in the eyes. "Those aren't made by anyone except manufactures and even then under strict regulations. A master ball in the wrong hands is…"

"Dangerou; I know," N continues and shrinks the master ball back to pocket size. He turns to Angel, who stares at him with confused eyes, and places it in the child's palm. "But in the right hands it's a savior. That will be our trump card."

The platinum continues to stare blankly, partly due to sleep deprivation and mostly to disbelief. Her fingers curl around it harshly as her jaw sets in a clench, "I don't force pokemon into pokeballs. We agree on this belief. Why would you make this my decision?"

"You are the best judge in this decision. I, too, care for pokemon. Except I will let that override everyone else's safety. They will put humans before Kyurem. You want both safe and will judge accordingly," N answers and pushes the clenched fist closer to Angel's body.

Angel feels the capsule's surface burn against her palm and stares at her closed fist that laid against her chest. Violet pigment swirl in their irises as she unfurls her fingers to twist the pokeball around in her fingers.

….

The morning sun filters through the windows as Angel draws the curtains aside. Her mouth opens with a yawn as she steps onto a stepstool to reach the kitchen sink handles. Water gushes out and she fills the pitcher. The plastic container is heaved upwards and over before spilling its contents into the water dishes that laid empty on raised platforms. Calamity grunts her thanks and drinks as Angel grabs ingredients from the fridge.

The child plants herself at the kitchen table and tears apart the berries into smaller pieces before throwing them into the the pellet machine hooked up to the outlet besides the table. Pieces of vegetables are thrown into the mix and the lid clicks as it is closed. The machines thrums as the engine starts and Angel turns away to let the machine do its job. Her backpack is lifted from the kitchen tile and its contents spills across the wooden tabletop. Small fingers unclasped the necklace around her neck and gently places the red comet shard jewelry onto the table. A small pair of pliers unhinges the charm from the chain and the engraved flower glints against the light as it is temporarily pushed aside. The master ball rolls along the table as it is unearthed from a pocket. Metal jaws pry at the metal clasp Angel grips between her fingers as she opens the link to connect it to the metal chain. The pokeball is forced into the carrier, a slight clink being heard as the clasp locks and the platinum shakes the small charm to make sure it holds before connecting it to the necklace. The red charm is reconnected and the pliers twists as she fastens it secure.

"What are you doing?"

Angel glances up from her work, metal pinchers clanking against the wooden table as she diverts her attention and her muscles slacken. Her orbs fixate on the raven haired beauty who still remained one of the most beautiful women Angel has seen even if Elesa hadn't yet had the time to put on makeup or fix her appearance anything beyond untangling her bed head.

"My trainer belt only holds six. I'm applying a holding clasp to hold the master ball to my necklace."

"Where did you learn this?" Elesa asks as she starts up the coffee machine to heat water for her morning tea.

"My father used to play around with chain jewelry. He made something like this when I was little for Mawly's pokeball so that I could walk around the apartment floor when I was little. Why are you up? It's early."

"I could say the same of you," The model replies as she discards her tea bag and takes a seat besides the young prodigy.

"We'll need the Swords," Angel states as she finishes her adjustments to the necklace with a final twist. "I woke up at sunrise to release Giratina. If she can get back at a decent hour then no one should see her and panic." Her violet eyes flicker over to the gym leader as the woman sighed and took a delicate sip of her steaming tea. "Is there something you want me to clear up Ms. Elesa?"

"What do you think of the Plasma guy? You're a smart girl so there's no need for me to beat around the bush."

The supplies and tools Angel had been using are packed away into a plastic container and returned to her bag to be returned to her bedroom. Platinum strands are pushed away from their hindering position in front of the child's eyes so that eye contact could be made.

"I think that people are born ignorant and then learn. When they learn they change. Not that they will always learn the right things or what the majority believes is right. N was taught by abused pokemon that humans kept them imprisoned and, because pokemon were the only friends he really knew, he wanted to free them. Right motive wrong actions. It's the same for the Swords. I can't exactly be mad at someone who doesn't know any better. You wouldn't arrest a three year old for stealing a candy bar would you?" Angel chirps at the end with humor as the machine beside her beeps.

The electric specialist watches as the child unhinges the lock and the small pellets tumbles out of the machine into an awaiting canister.

"Calamity bring your bowl please," Angel asks as she fills another container with the pokemon food. She dumps some of the contents into Calamity's bowl and the absol begins her breakfast as her girl seals away the four filled containers.

"Homemade blend," Elesa comments.

The platinum hmms her reply and hops off the seat to store the containers into the low lying cupboard. She accepts the two that the gym leader had carried for her and stuffs them into the space with the six others already residing in the area.

"Designed with more nutrients to keep their coats healthier. Calamity and Diadem lose their sheen if not fed the proper berries and Destin need the right vitamins to maintain his mucus cover. Speaking of Destin, I should go house him down," The child murmurs to herself drowsily and makes way for the door that leads outside.

Elesa watches as she pushes the door to the backyard open and the balls around her waist break open with flashes of light. Her arcanine automatically dives into the heated sandpit that had been installed for Garchomp and sinks into the sand with a pleasured growl. Mystic hovers around his trainer and nibbles on her hair to occupy his mouth while he waits to be given a pokepuff. Angel twists the knobs of the hose and twists the nozzle so that the spray gently rains down on the lavender dragon.

"So why are you up Ms. Elesa?" Angel asks once more as she focuses on her pokemon.

"We still have to make up a battle plan," The gym leader replies with crossed arms. "Besides, I'm always up early for interviews or training and such things."

"Mama should be up soon," Angel states as she walks around her dragon and soaks the creature's head. "We should be able to talk then. When you all are ready, can you have Mama send Togekiss after me? I'm going to go wait for Giratina."

A creak is heard as the hose is turned off and the green tube is rolled back around its axle and tucked back into place against the villa's wall. Before Elesa can respond the young trainer brings her fingers to her lips and blows out a sharp note that brings the hydreigon soaring above their heads back to ground level. Angel cups a wing and pulls herself onto the brutal pokemon's back, small hands grip the wings where they meet the back.

"I'll be back," The platinum calls as her dragon takes her away into the sky.


	36. Chapter 36

Angel clasps her hands together tightly in anxiety. She'd pray if she knew whom to pray to, but when coming up blank she favored twisting her fingers into uncomfortable positions just to release the anxiety causing her veins to pulsate uneasily.

Despite her twitchiness as she packs her travel bag with jittery fingers, a sinking feeling settles in her stomach like a rock. Potion medicines and containers of berries are carefully tucked away into the abyss of the bag while travel canisters of pokemon pellets make its way into a separate saddle bag that will wrap around her arcanine's torso. The child stands and her body sways unsteadily as it gets used to the added weight on her back. Small legs lumber forward out of the villa's bedroom and into the wooden hallways.

Angel makes her way to her backyard and notices her pokemon tense up at the subtle creak of the door. Heads lifts from resting places and the morning dawn casts a soft red glow across the crests of their heads. Calamity flares brightly in the morning, her abnormal coloring shimmering more than usual as she stretches and rolls her muscles.

The Swords make their way out of the wooding at the sound of N greeting the child. Keldeo paws at the ground, kicking up dirt in his anxiousness to get on with their plan so he could ram his horn into the top of that ice dragon's skull. Steam snorts from his nostrils as he prances in place behind Terrakion.

Angel turns from where she was by the side of the house, hand limply holding the hose dousing Destin in his daily shower as the gooey pokemon absorbed the water to maintain his healthy slime. Her hair twirls around her torso, the time spent in Unova had proven lengthy enough for a healthy inch or two to lengthen the locks down to her mid back.

"Morning Mama," Angel greets mellowly as she turns off the faucet.

"Good morning Love. You're up early for the second time," Cynthia comments and pulls her own traveling bag higher up onto her shoulders.

The prodigy hmms in agreement as she takes a good look at her goodra, gauging its slime quality before sending it away to rest under the shade.

The prior day had consisted mostly of tracking the legendary quadrant. Giratina hadn't been able to make contact with the four before the sun climbed too high in the sky and had to return without company. The serpent dragon had murmured its apologies and went back out on its quest once the cover of night had settled. Angel had been awakened in the middle of the night, or perhaps more accurately the first hours of the morning, to a pressure against her head and the light sound of one of her claws against the window of her bedroom. Angel's heart had just about ripped itself out of her ribcage at the thought that something had come in the night to harm her only to see the large eyes of her dragon peering through the glass pane to inform her that its duty had been completed.

Angel drops her bag unceremoniously onto the brick ring that created the fireplace and runs to her mother to give her a hug. Cynthia tightens her arms around her waist and lifts her into the air with a spin.

"Mornin' everyone," Skyla yawns with a weary voice as she drops into a lawn chair, looking ready to curl up against the wood and fall back asleep in the comfortable summer heat.

Elesa follows close behind, plopping gracefully into the neighboring chair and dropping the shawl she had been loosely clasping around her elbows as she speaks a hello. Caitlin waves drowsily, used to sleeping the majority of her day and nods off against the cushion of the swinging sofa.

 _Are we going to talk or sleep?_ Keldeo snorts.

"Relax Keldeo," Angel sighs; half fed up with the pokemon. She had met worse pokemon in her day, but it was too early in the morning to deal with the hot headed legendary.

"Our plan shall be formulated by the end of the day," N confirms and smiles reassuringly at the child.

"Let's start with what we know," Cynthia begins as she shifts to drop Angel to the ground only to regain the weight when she sat down and her daughter dropped into her lap with a cheeky smile.

"Giant ice dragon is slowly freezing over the country," Skyla pipes up first as she slouches into her chair.

Angel and N both turn simultaneously as the rambling nonsense of pokemon speech penetrates the air. Cynthia admits that even she finds it a tad unnerving. The way the two turn like clockwork to tilt heads in the direction of Cobalion with eyes akin to hoothoot, wide and curious about what the legendary had to say. She watches as Angel twists in her lap, folded arms pressing into her shoulder as Angel takes in the pokemon's words.

"It's a very volatile pokemon; the slightest change in tone or wrong wording can be taken as a challenge and it will pursue until the battle is concluded," N translates.

A laugh jumps up Angel's throat as Virizion pipes up for a moment and her palm jerks up to cover her inappropriate loss of control.

"Virizion compared it to a male refused a date until the female has to knock sense into 'em," Angel explains with a slight smile.

Cynthia let's the giggles erupt for a moment with a bemused look before shifting her daughter away from the pokemon behind her and back towards the humans on the other side of the campfire circle.

"Our best plan will be taking him by surprise. A full frontal attack," The platinum suggests.

The child turns with a drooping face when Cynthia shakes her head in disagreement.

"We can't waste all our energy on the first blow. We can't take it down in one blow. It's not a trainer's ace Love," The champion bites her lip at the look she's given. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Angel, but we can't afford to mess this up."

"Yes Mama… Me and Giratina should start though. So we can't KO it, but we can knock it around a little. If someone could burn it that'd help a lot," Angel starts again and slides towards the ground to take a spare twig to scribble some representative x's into the soil.

Caitlin takes responsibility for burning the dragon and Elesa and Skyla debate the best way to utilize the later's flying based team so not to burden the others who would have to be closer to the dragon.

"I say we start with you, Angel," Cynthia starts. "Shake it up a bit. Then we'll send in the fliers to distract its headspace. Caitlin will burn it and grounded pokemon will attack the base."

"What about getting the machine out?" Elesa brings up.

"I'll do it. Giratina is the only one who can take multiple hits and I have the master ball should worse comes to worse," Angel insists.

"No way. You are not doing that Angel…"

"Mama…"

"It's a death mission Angel," Cynthia hisses irritability.

"You're putting me down before we even start the battle. I'm not a worthless trainer who's just going to be baggage!" Angel screeches in return and surprises even herself when she doesn't back down when her mother gave the look.

Cynthia sighs, shoulders slumping with it, and kneels to be at the same height as her daughter.

"You have to be careful," The champion relents. "I don't what I would do without you."

"Yes ma'am."


	37. Chapter 37

Angel pulls the heavy outdoor jacket's zipper to the top of its rails with a sharp tug and wraps her arms around her body to preserve the heat seeping away from her body. Her breath freezes in the air as she delves deeper into the cavern. She burrows into the folds of her mother's signature black jacket, burdening her mother with her intrusive body but gaining warmth all the same.

The absol tribe surrounds them on all sides. Keeping their group together as they lead the brigade to the dragon's chamber. The alpha of the pack mutters occasionally to Angel, mostly questioning their plan of attack and if they're certain such an aggressive attack is most wise. The prodigy attempts to explain their strategy in further detail, but she wasn't her mother and informing without her mother's sketched out diagrams proved difficult. While the young prodigy did excel in strategy games like the pokemon duel electronic board game and chess, actual battles she found much more difficult. After all, there is a difference between lifeless, plastic figurines and living, breathing pokemon whose voice you can hear in your head.

The absol tribe disperses as they approach the dragon's hibernation cavern, the uncomfortable readings that their horn picked up driving their twitchy bodies away. The ice had thickened severely since the last time Angel had visited. The thin film that had covered the floor in frosted tendrils had thickened significantly, almost an inch or more in height. The group continues on carefully, quietly; as not to disturb the jagged icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Angel restrain her gulps, frightened of making any sound to alert their presence as they cross into the heart of the cave. The vine coverage had been frozen off, the shards dead on the ground. The drip no longer held presence; the temperature far too cold inside to warrant melting.

Pokemon are released all at once in a desperate attempt to keep noise subtle and short, but with the amount of claws clicking against ice and flapping wings defeats the effort. Hooves clop against the floor as the Swords swiften their pace as the pathway broadens. Angel had never been this far into the beast's lair. The sight is terrifyingly beautiful. Reflective, rainbow crystalline ice glows in spirals, bridges, what one could easily mistake as ornamental decorations due to their artistic, abstract shape, yet Angel could clearly hear the fitful sleep of Kyurem as its claws raked against the ice.

A quiet hiss sounds as Giratina is released from her capsule and her large forms hovers silently. Angel boards her mount, hand pressing reassuringly against her neck before gripping the crest of the dragon's frilled neck as it floats forward. A glance into the inner chamber shows the hide of the monster and Angel gulps down her terror. She spares a look over her shoulder where the adults stand on the ledge that opened from the connecting corridor. Cynthia nods her head and the child turns back around. Her violet eyes glow in the reflection of the ice as she watches the dragon shift in its sleep.

It looked so harmless in this state. If anything the constant movements were more reminiscent of a bad dream or the way one squirmed when frightened by the dark. The words of the creation of Kyurem echo in the platinum's head. A sliver of doubt filters into her mind… this didn't look like a monster. In fact it reminded her of Cyrus; a empty shell of something once grand. A creature whose only emotion that didn't cause its heart to tear was anger. Perhaps there was hope in a peaceful end. If she could just get a word in before it jumped to conclusions…

Angel's entire body shakes as her dragon rears it's head back, energy forming at the mouth. A spiraling Aura Sphere rams into the creature's hide before Angel lurches backward as Giratina retreats from the entrance, barely missing an ice beam that just misses the dragon's tendril wings.

Giratina waits as the creature lumbers out, roaring in rage, for a command. A glance at her trainer show the child breathing heavily with saucer eyes. The ghost grumbles in concern before preparing another sphere to launch at the ice type emerging from its chamber.

Kyurem roars in pain as flickering purple flames scorch his body and wisps of the magical fire skitter across its skin painfully. It lurches forward and fires a beam at Giratina who swirls out of the way as carefully as possible with the cargo clinging to her back. The legendary zooms in, claws glowing with purple energy as they rake across the other titan's face viciously and Kyurem responds open mouthed with a powering up ice beam. The jaws snap shut as Angel and it clashes eyes, and the flicker of surprise and concern that presses at the fringes of her mind makes Angel purse her lips as the fliers dart in with attacks. The dragon roars in pain and red welts begin to raise onto its skin.

Teeth gnash against Angel's lip as a flamethrower from her own arcanine broils across Kyurem's chest and when Giratina zooms towards the creature's throat, causing Angel to slide downwards towards its neck she finds herself hesitating slightly.

A hand reaches out on its own accord as Cynthia shouts for Angel to hurry. Small fingers prod at the base of the creature's head and bump against the artificial machinery implanted into the dragon's skin. They clutch the object, only to be shaken free as Kyurem roars and turns, trying to see the intruder on his back.

Don't touch them, the voice hisses angrily. Don't touch them. No! No! Kyurem continues to thrash as Angel grips them again. Please, don't touch them! I need them! I can't be without them. Not after so long...

The fingers unfurl slightly, enough to release the item while remaining curled at the base.

"You're not yourself with these," Angel whispers.

Yes I am. I am more myself than I have been in centuries.

"I… I" The child stutters.

"Angel, do it!" Cynthia shouts frantically; she wanted her daughter off that dragon. She wanted her off that dragon yesterday.

"Come on kid," Skyla agrees in nervous anticipation.

Another command from her mother forces Angel's fingers around the object and she jerks it out. They feel like lead in her hands as she pulls it back and a horrid roar shakes Kyurem's body. Any words string together incomprehensibly and Angel is sent flying as she is dislodged from the dragon's body. Mystic catches her weight with a painful thud and Angel swears something snaps in her torso. Pain flares and she yelps with what little breath is left in her body.

Cynthia gently takes her from the hydreigon who returns to battle, fangs bared. She gently caresses her daughter's face and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I've got it from here Love," The mother reassures, unlatching the master ball from her necklace. "I've got this. You did great. I'm proud of you."

The words are like a balm to her turbulent mind. Her mother was proud of her accomplishments. Surely that meant something Angel pondered as Cynthia boarded her Togekiss to deliver another Aura Sphere to the creature's face.

Her drooping purple eyes jerk open as she feels the weight of the DNA splicers lift from her loosened grip. N throws them towards his pokemon, the lithe feline cracking the machine with savage teeth. The material cracks and crumbles, plastic parts dropping to the ice with a tink.

All humans instinctively cover their ears as a roar shakes the cave. Icicles fall from the ceiling as the sound shakes their foundations and pokemon and trainers duck under covered ground to protect themselves from the assault of ice shards. the ceiling with a shattering screech, scratching skin and slicing through fur coats in their descent. Angel pries her eyes open in squinted pain, the crazed dragon's gibberish tearing her mind to shreds.

Why?! I was finally complete! The dragon hisses and rakes the area Cynthia was flittering around with sharp claws laced in purple. You humans ruin everything! I was whole!

Angel shifts against the ground in vain hope of encountering the beast face to face as to read its expressions, but pain flares in her ribs causing her to gag suddenly. Specks of crimson fly through the air as she shifts into a sitting position. She ignores N's frantic words over the red dotting her mouth and watches with glossy eyes as Cynthia clutches the master ball in her hand and togekiss flits around trying to find a good angel. They only had one shot after all. The flier zooms around, darting past ice attacks and eventually being ordered to drop her cargo at the titan's feet.

Cynthia steels her nerves and ignores the charging air surrounding the legendary as she enlarges the master ball. The capsule inflates, the m glowing blue as it charges. The champion reels her arm back to pitch the master ball.

Angel feels herself flying, more accurately falling, before it registers in her brain that she is doing so. Her hands reach and grasp the master ball flying towards its victim with frozen fingers as Kyurem releases a Glaciate into the air. Whatever moisture clings to Angel automatically freezes over. Icicles form along her clothing and stiffens her hair. Her blood burns through her frozen skin as her heavy body slumps to the ground.

The sound makes pokemon and people a like to stop their movements to watch as Cynthia hastily runs to catch her plummeting daughter.

"Angel, love?"

The paleing body shudders with cold as cough racks it, more flecking crimson blighting the pink lips. The violet eyes blink open and focus behind the blonde clutching her to the titan staring.

"I'm sorry Kyurem… if they were your only comfort. You were hurting this region, freezing it from this chasm out. You're not empty Kyurem. You have a name, have a body, breathe to live. You are alive, whether you will admit it or not. Your grudge does nothing. I don't force pokemon into balls… You are free from the slicers keeping you tied to the others. Free yourself of this cave," Angel's chest heaves as she breathes laboriously. The air was warming around them, not the Angel could feel anything besides numbness. "You're not a bad pokemon."

Feeling press against Angel's brain. Sorrow is one of them, another fear. A captive given freedom sometimes prefers his cage. Kyurem was safe in the cave. There was a reason to be angry, humanity trapped him there. There was a reason to feel alone, no one dared entered. Everything made sense in a cage. It made no sense out there.

Angel smiles slightly, a upwards rise of the tips of her lips as she clumsily fingers one of her pokeballs. A blue aura surrounds Giratina as the connection to the pokeball snaps, cut cleanly. The dragon roars in confusion and the child twists as much as possible to face the ghost with an answer.

"You both deserve real freedom. I showed you your sunrise, show Kyurem his own."


	38. Epiloge

**By gosh this thing is like 124 pages long and I'm now dead. Here it is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

Three weeks after rushing Angel at mach speed to the nearest hospital and dodging countless paparazzi after Jupiter explained all the hullabaloo that resulted in a half dead child being flown to the ICU, Cynthia slumps onto the couch of her villa exhausted. Angel turns to look at her for a moment, lifts her still half broken body (well her fractured ribs), and flops gently on her mother's lap in a craving for warmth. It didn't seem to matter how many blankets she wrapped herself in, she still felt frozen.

She shifts, ignoring the dull pain in her torso, to stare at the sky outside. Angel hadn't been allowed outside, more by the doctor than anyone else. The house seemed annoyingly small, even after being trapped inside a hospital room for days upon days.

Cynthia runs a hand through the child's hair, lazily braiding the loose strand into small ropes before undoing her work in dissatisfaction. She watches as Angel stares out the window to where her pokemon played outside in the setting sun.

The blood she had been coughing up, had luckily been due to a tear in her gum and cracked lip instead of internal bleeding. The news itself had lifted so much weight from Cynthia's shoulders and the choke hold suffocating her loosened to allow a relieved breath to exhale before filtering through air naturally. Several of her ribs had cracked slightly, jagged lines curving around the rib. Nothing could be done to speed up recovery, so the poor child was stuck inside on bed rest.

"I'm sorry you're stuck in the house," The champion laments.

"Moving hurts anyway. You'll take over my training for now right Mama?" Angel confirms.

"Miss Angel, you're medication," Jervis announces as he enters with two sizable pills and a glass of water.

The platinum makes a dramatic display of displeasure, her nose scrunches with wrinkles and her lips curl back in distaste. She'd roll dramatically if it didn't mean causing further injury. She sulks as the large white pills are placed into her palm, their round form giant in her smaller hands. They taste bitter and Angel drowns them as quick as possible just to remove the flavor.

"I know they taste bad Love, but it'll…"

"I know, I know. It'll make it hurt less," Angel continues and sticks a tongue out playfully. "Doesn't mean they don't taste terrible."

The girl is gathered by practiced arms that had become accustomed to the art of transporting the injured and the champion carries her daughter carefully to her bedroom. Angel winces slightly as she is laid on her stomach, the doctor had said something about it allowing her to take deep breathes easier and prevent pneumonia. Or something along those lines, Angel had been in too much pain to take any directions to heart besides how many hours it took before she could take another pain killer. She sighs as deeply as she dares, the pain killers wouldn't kick in for about another ten minutes, and returns her gaze to the window towards the water. If one squinted then they could make out the mass of land across the bay. Angel believed it to be Route 14, one she had not yet traveled through.

"Your ribs are much better," Cynthia comments as she looks through the notes a doctor had left after her check in with Angel. "They say in another three to four weeks you'll be raring to go!"

"Summer will be almost over by then," Angel reminds somberly. "We'll have to return to Sinnoh by then. Your vacation time will be up."

"I'm sure we could stay another week or two," The mother insists and pushes Angel's hair out of her face.

"You really can't. The summer is when everyone collects badges, you'll need to be there to make sure things run smoothly, and by the end of fall it'll almost be time for the tournament. It's okay, they're always next summer." The platinum yawns, the day getting to her. "Wake me up in an hour?"

"Of course," Cynthia stands, waits for Angel to fall asleep, before slipping out the door to let the pokemon back into the house. She pauses Calamity by the door and squats to face the pokemon at eye level. "Go get Giratina for me."

…

The two dragons had to be met in the forest outside the chasm, where they had yet to leave the immediate vicinity of. Although Kyurem no longer posed a threat, its body still naturally released a bitter chill and Cynthia rubbed at her freezing arms.

The ghost dragon floats forward to greet the hatchling's mother. Phantasmal tendrils float with the pokemon's energy as red eyes watched inquisitively.

"I want you to take Angel on an adventure. One where I cannot follow. One where she can feel free." Cynthia starts and her nails dig into her arms. "She may not be your trainer anymore, but she is still your girl. The one who gave both of you your freedom. I want you to return the favor."

The shadow dragon makes no movement, musing her thoughts and considering the request. Her large head turns and her eyes catch to her new charge. The ice dragon murmurs his opinion and his large body shakes as he tosses his head. Giratina returns her attention to the hatchling's mother and gives one solid nod.

"Thank you Giratina. If I may tack on another desire? If she tries to return home, at least convince her to give it two months?"

Another nod.

…

 _Three weeks later_

Angel wakes to the harsh sun streaming through her window. Her eyes blink blearily in confusion before she jolts up in her bed, her chest hissing slightly in protest due to her still tender but newly healed rib cage.

Cynthia hadn't woken her up for the flight. Angel jumps out of bed and trips her way over to her dresser. It held little inside its drawer; only one outfit sat inside. The rest were packed away in a travel bag where she had stored the clothing she would bring back to Sinnoh. She quickly changed, night outfit being thrown into the open top of her wardrobe bage in a messy bunch.

The child glanced at the sky. The sun sat pretty high in the blue, but perhaps the flight still hadn't left? Why hadn't her mother woken her up? Cynthia had to return home tonight to take a press interview in the morning and the flight back home was wickedly long.

She flies into Cynthia's bedroom, narrowly missing the doorknob with her high speeds. She screeches to a halt at the threshold. The room had been cleaned to point that it looked barren. The sheets were tucked neatly and the desk and tables cleaned of her mother's clutter. Any books that had been lying around last night when Angel had fallen asleep on the champion's lap while listening to old legends were either missing or packed away neatly onto the bookshelves. The child examined the wall of literature and found it alphabetical, a trait of Jervis. Her mama always shelved books in clusters by relevance with her favorites always in easy reach. That meant the Sinnoh legends should all be in the middle where Angel could reach with the help of a stool, not the lone book of Kalos folklore the veteran had picked up at a outdoor market.

Angel retreats to the kitchen, hoping to find someone there, but it is just as barren as the bedroom. The connecting living room is also empty and all signs of living neatly tucked away. In fact, it looked remarkably like the way it did when Angel first step foot into the villa.

"Mama? Mama," Angel calls out louder and listens for an answer. Her eyes furrow in anxiety. "Jervis!"

A glare catches her eye and the child turns to the plate covered by a fancy looking cover that reminded Angel of the cartoons with rich people who had their food served on silver platters and revealed by many elegantly dressed staff. She removed the lid and stares down at the food. It was a simple meal, two rice balls and slightly cooked berry kabobs, but the pecha, mango and even the rarer watmel berry showed Cynthia had made it knowing of Angel's sweet tooth.

A note laid beneath the plate and Angel picked it up to read as she nibbled on the incredibly sweet berries. The watmel distracts her for a moment, she had only ever had one before when Diadem found one growing in a forest and its flavor was one of the sweetest known in culinary.

However, the flavor is quickly forgotten as Angel reads the letter.

 _Dear Angel,_

 _I have already left for Sinnoh by the time you are reading this. I want you to finish your adventure and have already asked Giratina to take you wherever you desire. The world is huge Angel, and I wish I could show it all to you. However, you know that the league is my responsibility, but it is not yours and I will not let it tie you down._

 _You are full of potential Love and it will blossom under this challenge. There is still all of Unova left to explore and I'm sure that other regions await you in the future._

 _I am unable to let you fly the way you should. The media is ruthless and would be all over you here. Sinnoh is wonderful, but it can wait a little longer. Go find your next adventure,_

 _Love,_

 _Mama_

Angel fists the paper tightly, the smooth surface crippling with the motion.

"But I want my adventure with you."

…

 _Three months later_

Life without Angel was… strange Cynthia supposed was one word to describe it. Six months after their first meeting. That was what today was. The blonde had spent ten minutes looking at her planner trying to decide why it looked so familiar before it hit her like a cinder block.

She supposed that if she couldn't spend the time with her daughter then watching her potential competitors fight their way through the Pokemon League was the next best thing. Trainers had been preparing for weeks for the opening battles and it will take days before the first sixty four is swept aside in the preliminary round.

The champion sits in the center chair on the balcony overlooking the battle grounds. It split into four sectors with varying turf, not only to speed up the beginning rounds but also to challenge those who were used to fighting of flat ground. The preliminary was blessedly cut down to three pokemon, full team battles would only occur for the top twenty.

Cynthia got comfortable in the plush seat, she was going to be there awhile and ignored the nervous eyes that twitched between her and the stadium ground. Flint had been driving her up the wall with his gibberish lately. The blonde knew something was going to happen, probably another champion gracing the Sinnoh League with a visit that would result in a expedition battle. Nevertheless she didn't let it bother her.

The announcer's voice booms over the PA system and the crowd roars in excitement for the annual competition.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Pokemon League tournament! I am your host and let us begin! The screening battles have been completed and our lucky sixty four contestants. Let's see our first battle pair! The machine is shuffling…"

The league members straighten to watch the screen as two rectangles are drawn and the black fades to reveal the pictures. Cynthia's mouth drops slightly.

"And our first two contestants are Richard Newman of Jubilife and Angel Shironia of, of… uh…"

"Celestic Town," Cynthia shouts to the flustered man at the mic.

The host nods and continues speaking, "Angel Shironia of Celestic Town"

"Draw your pokemon," The referee comands and flings a flag down.

The teenage make grips a pokeball with a smug smirk and releases an infernape, "I don't care if you are the champion's adopted daughter or how you managed to get all eight badges, I'm still going to sweep the floor with you. It's not like you've got champion blood anyway."

Angel pushes her long hair out of her face, her stray bangs had grown a tad too long. She pulls a pokeball from her waist and released its contents. A garchomp roars as it drops to the ground with a thud and steam snorts out his nostrils as his jagged fin arches skyward.

"Blood or not you do get a few things from being a champion's daughter. For example, I don't like to lose. Besides, I may not have champion blood but I do have royal blood. So as a daughter of Kalosian royalty I present to you Titan," The garchomp bellows once more and Angel smiles at her opponent. "Titan says we're going to wipe the floor with you."

"Bring it on!"

"Angel, anything to say to your mother?"

The platinum tilts her head slightly in confusion before remembering that this wasn't some random battle with a stranger. She refocuses in on her mother who still held a shocked look across her features. Angel smiles.

"Watch out Mama; I'm after your crown!"

She throws a fist down as the battle commences.

 **And the end is here. For those who managed to stay this long, thank you and I will start posting short stories to the one shot series. I don't know if I'll make another novel like story- I don't really have the dedication for it but we'll see; until then MoA will have to suffice. BTW apparently the new girl for the I Choose You Movie is Cynthia's daughter and I refuse to accept it as actual canon because it breaks up my adorable mother-daughter duo who probably has a way better story anyway.**


	39. Announcement

Memories of Angel (MoA) will start up updates again. There will be tid bits into the future with our favorite mother and daughter.


End file.
